Zero no Tsukaima: Sage
by ShadowFictionX
Summary: At the end of the Fourth Great Ninja War, death is all that awaits for Madara Uchiha. But fate wanted something else. Now, in a new world where the Chakra was replaced by Magic, the Shinobi will have a second chance. Eventually, he will realize that this world is as rotten as the previous one. No matter where...the worlds demand the awakening of a new God...
1. Prologue - The end of a dream

**Prologue: The end of a dream**

Night. A big tree is located in the middle of a battlefield. There were traces of the fight everywhere: holes, burned rock, mud, and blood-spattered.

Nine strange beasts make a circle around a floating old man with people around him. Even with that scene, everyone looks at two people who were far away. Especially a fallen ninja with long black hair whose red eyes slowly faded.

He was one of the strongest ninjas that ever existed. Possessor of the Kekkei Genkai of the Uchiha and a talent like no other. Madara Uchiha lay on the floor half-naked, exposing on his chest the face of the man who stole his power. At his side, the man in question.

It was the end of the fourth great ninja war and Madara was the loser. Death was the only thing that awaited him after his Bijuu was extracted from him. Hashirama Senju knelt him by his side to have a better approach with him. The Senju looked at his fallen rival in the eyes, although he only looked at the sky.

The two shared what would be their last talk for sure.

"Neither you…nor I…we got…what we wanted…" Madara said weakly.

"It would not be easy. There is a limit to what we can do during our lives. That's what the next generations are for, to do it for us". Hashirama clarified.

"As always...so naive…hmphehe…you...were always…the optimist…But...maybe...that was…right…" Admitted Madara.

After a pause, he continued.

"My dream...came to the end…but yours…can still be fulfilled…"

"You hurried too much. Nothing would have happened because we couldn't achieve it. The important thing was to educate the next generation to carry it out".

"Then it was impossible…for me…because I always hated…to be followed…" The Uchiha said bitterly.

Hashirama looked down. A moment later, he replies.

"Do you remember what you told me as children? 'Ninjas never know when they will die. To be immortal and not to die, we must expose our true selves, exchange drinks and toast as brothers' "

He turns his gaze to his friend.

"But we died, and now we can only toast as war buddies." The Senju spoke.

"…as…war buddies?…Well, in that case, we…are…rea…dy…"

Madara closed his eyes. A few seconds passed and his rival just looked at him with regret. Surely a man like him deserved a better ending than this…

Nearby Rikudou Sennin, Naruto, Sasuke, Kakashi, and Sakura looked at two.

"Now I will release the five Kages and undo the **[Edo-Tensei]** " Announced the great sage.

Without warning, a black hole opens just below Madara and quickly swallowing the body of this same.

It startles everyone.

(A dimensional ability? But I'm sure my mother has been sealed!)

There was no time to analyze.

[ **Rikudou no Jutsu: Tendo] [** **Banshō Ten'in]**

The wise old man doesn't waste time and stops Madara's absorption. But it was only temporary, the power of attraction of the hole was stronger. Even with all his strength, it was a useless exercise.

(I-impossible…)

The portal exerts a barrier of repulsion as a response to the attempt to avoid the subtraction of the fallen body. All present are pushed.

Until the last, Madara disappears.

Naruto hurriedly approaches the old man.

"Old man of the six paths! What happened?"

It absorbed the sage in his thoughts. His perception went to work in a hurry. After analyzing all the possibilities, he concluded that Madara's body was no longer in his world, so someone has dragged him into another dimension…

Sighing, he answers "…This is a problem…"


	2. C1: The Sage and the Zero

**(Updated: 28-03-2020)**

 **Chapter 1: The Sage and the Zero**

 ** _-Part 1: Unknown place-_**

 _"…Well, in that case…we…are…rea…dy…"_

Unable to finish his last words, Madara's consciousness fades.

His world becomes black.

He feels nothing.

He sees nothing.

He hears nothing.

Madara knew this 'place'.

The void itself claimed him. Stay there for all eternity is the destiny of any living being ... or at least, that's the way it should have been ...

"I-I, Louise Françoise Le Bl…"

(Who the hell…) The Uchiha thought.

"No…I…Louise…"

"…In the name of the five elements, listen to my plea!"

(Sounds like a little girl…how annoying.)

"…In return…I promise you a new path, a bright future…I will make you worthy and proud!"

That part caught his attention. 'A new path'...'a bright future'...those are powerful words. For someone like him, who failed all his work, it was as if she promised him water forever after living in a desert.

If only he had listened a little to his only friend…

"I beg you to come to my side! Oh, my wise partner. Accept me with you, please!"

Madara thought briefly. It could be a trap…a lie…half lie…anything was possible. But, was there any way to make everything he had done worse? That would be difficult…

(Hmph…see what she offers wouldn't hurt…)

Suddenly, the Uchiha recovered part of his senses. Although he couldn't see, Madara noticed that something or someone was dragging him. For a moment, he stopped, but soon the attraction becomes strong enough to take him away.

A place with lights of all colors, beings, and objects with unspeakable forms and strange worlds beyond the cosmos welcomed the former ninja god.

He flew aimlessly.

The dimension in which Madara finds himself is so unstable that space continuously changed with his body. His body became abnormally larger, then became smaller. He Burned and froze. He was damaged and healed. Madara's body repeated that cycle without stopping.

He felt his insides burn. It was the little power that stayed with him ...

Then, the ninja's body regained his color. His figure changed to a younger one, but with less power.

The drag returned until he finally passed a threshold.

An explosion of white light escorted his arrival in the new world. The people who waited for him didn't know that they would meet one of the strongest beings that ever existed. A new beginning for the man who would be called "The Crimson God".

* * *

 **...**

* * *

 _ **-Part 2:** **Tristain Academy of Magic-**_

Noon.

The magical academy was built as the pentagon. In each of its five points was a cylindrical tower with a roof of color according to the elements taught in the academy. In the center, it connected a big tower to the towers of wind, fire, earth, and water.

In the void's tower element, an open window revealed the pink hair of a sleeping girl.

The birds sang so loud that they couldn't help wake up to Louise Françoise Le Blanc de La Vallière.

The pink hair hadn't put on her pajamas. She had been studying hard all day to ensure today's performance, which would be the most important in her life.

Slowly, the pinkette lifted her head from the book on the desk.

It took a few seconds to put all her senses to work. Then, fear invaded her.

Louise gets up from the chair in a hurry, disheveled and with ink on her face, takes a leather bag from one of the desk drawers and rushes out of the room.

As Louise passed through the hallways, the surrounding people mocked shamelessly, as if it didn't matter what she felt.

"Using new cosmetics, Zero? Just look at that face…"

"A good time to finally leave our academy, huh?"

"Why is she still here? Can she even deal with magic?"

The insults only got louder as she passed. The worst part was that she couldn't make them shut up. All that Louise wanted was to perform her summon and close the mouths to anyone who doubted about her status as a mage. Get a familiar was the mage's proof of legitimacy, meaning that nobody who was unworthy would have one by his/her side.

In her first year in the Academy of Magic, the girl was intensely annoyed with those sayings. Though she always was prepared to return the jokes and mocks, by now in the second year, that was impossible. Moreover, each day that passed those words charged more 'reality' about her. Right now her pride is crushed by the facts; She was a Zero, a mage with no ability to execute magic and that every attempt only ended in an explosion. An existence despised among anyone who calls himself 'noble'. The girl was sure that would be expelled if she didn't succeed today. If that were the case, die or go home would be her only cards to play.

Today, success wouldn't be an option, it was a duty to which she would give up her soul.

It wasn't an exaggeration that her existence would be decided this day.

To make sure of this, Louise spent the last few months asking advice from all her professors, compiling magic books, studying the history of summoning rituals and how they work out. The pinkette lost a lot of time and money during that crusade.

The little girl just wanted to be herself: A strong mage respected before all.

If Louise approved today, she would have a life how and with whoever pleased. The Valliere wouldn't longer be an 'adornment' before other people who could only say she was 'something cute' to see.

By now, Louise knew the lessons are over; So everyone should be in the courtyard of summons. The place was one of the four open spaces within the academy. A flat space with grass. It had nothing special besides being the place where familiars are called every year.

When she arrived, everyone was listening to professor Jean Colbert's instructions: A bald, middle-aged man who taught the second year about fire magic. While he was to explain the details of the ritual, Louise cautiously joined the students.

Colbert spotted her presence, but he knew what she wanted, so didn't stop with his explanation. He was a good professor, the only one who didn't despise or make fun of Louise.

"...Though this is you all first exam as second-year students, it's also a sacred day for you as nobles, because today you will meet your servant who will assist you forever..." The veteran professor said.

Meanwhile, Louise's hands were sweating and trembling. Anyone who watched her closely might notice her clear worry.

(Haaa, haaa…calm down…just do what you learned…) She said to herself.

As expected, the best invocations were from her rival Kirche with a fire salamander and Tabitha with a Wind Dragon. Both foreigners whose grades and abilities had excelled over others.

Having lost the notion of time, the professor returns her to reality.

"Miss Vallière is your turn. Come up, please."

Nervously, she approached at the courtyard's center. The students didn't waste time to taunt her.

"I wanted to laugh a little…"

"Why waste time? Nothing will happen…except the usual…"

"Are you going to glimpse us with an explosion festival?"

"Hey, we should cover ourselves, right?"

They were very cruel.

Kirche only observed, but inside she expected the success of her rival and was content to encourage her from within.

Tabitha was just reading a book with a boring stare.

"Professor, I would like to draw my own summoning circle."

"Very well Miss Vallière, I will allow it."

Louise takes a jar out of her leather bag. It contained a black mixture. Everyone nodded that it was simple ink.

The reality was different.

After studying all possibilities, the girl had resorted to unusual elements. The bottle contained a mixture of black ink, an earth golem part, a harpy's hair, the blood of a magma dragon, part of a water elemental and her own blood. Thanks to the contacts of her family, she could get these rare materials, though not without paying a high price. No one must find out she has financial troubles. As for her blood, she read that certain mages had summoned demons based on their own blood. At first it caused her nausea, but right now she could not rule it out. No matter who, even if she summoned a demon which would endanger her environment, would take that risk.

She drew an ink-filled circle to the middle and with five circles around. This design intrigued her professor, but Louise just went on. Drew six tomoes around the figure and with that she was ready.

Although it had been thirty minutes since it started, she made it perfect.

Now only the most important thing remained.

The girl raised her wand and made her call.

"In the name of the five great powers of the Pentagon, and following my destiny...I beg you to come to my aid, please, my great and wise familiar! Listen to my guide and come to my side!"

As expected, an explosion appeared in the middle. Luckily, the students were already covered.

And then, Louise's eyes widened.

Nothing had happened. She searched the ground and sky, but she had summoned nothing.

"Miss Vallière, I am afraid you have-"

"Please wait, let me try again!"

"That would be something…"

"PLEASE!"

At her request, Colbert relented, even before the booing of the class.

Consecutive, Louise carried out the ritual, again and again, failing miserably. Explosion after explosion her attitude and recitation became more desperate.

It had been three hours, and the explosions had already ravaged both, the site and the body of the girl. She covered her whole suit in rips and dust. The pink-haired girl was about to fall to the floor of fatigue and pain ...

(This can't be happening…)

Her worst nightmares came true. Hadn't even realized when she cried. It was the end of everything.

"Miss Vallière…it has been enough…" Pronounced Colbert.

"Please wait. I can…"

"From now on, you are endangering your life. As a professor, I won't allow it!"

(I don't care!) She shouted inside.

Louise ignored Colbert and focused on the circle. Or at least what it leaves of it. Thanks to the high durability materials, it was still legible.

For a moment she imagined herself marginalized, miserable and old in her parents' house.

Now the pinkette knew it. She didn't want a familiar, wanted a partner. Someone who would accept all her defects and virtues. Someone who recognized Louise's existence and never left her.

Then, recited what for Louise was her last chance…

"I-I, Louise Françoise Le Bl…"

Right now wasn't the time to be proud. The girl must be herself.

"No…I…Louise…"

She wanted once and for all to know which element favored her.

"…In the name of the five elements, listen to my plea!"

She had decided if someone cared for her, Louise would be eternally grateful. She would return the inconvenience of coming with a good life, she wouldn't treat it like the other familiars which were simple 'tools', for the girl's familiar would be an equal before her.

"…In return…I promise you a new path, a bright future…I will make you worthy and proud!"

Her eyes were clouded. Tears didn't help to see better…

"I beg you to come to my side! Oh, my wise partner. Accept me with you, please!"

She waved her wand with what remained of hope.

Then it happened. The sky turned black; the clouds swirled, and thunders shook the atmosphere.

Louise couldn't help smile because this time was different.

A beam of white light descends on the circle, pushing Louise back. The elements of lightning, fire, wind, earth, and water swirled around. In the middle of that elementary festival, she could barely make out a faint shadow through all the light. She was sure he was there, her destiny, her savior.

It stunned Colbert and the other students. They never saw such a dramatic summon as that.

With the seconds, the light went out, and the elements disappeared until leaving a human body kneeling in the circle's middle.

He was a young man, must have about eighteen years old, with long messy black hair and eye bags. The upper part of her body was naked, only having a black glove on his left hand. He wore black pants and sandals that fit well with his outfit.

His eyes were lost, staring at the floor as if there was nothing more interesting to see. It seemed that he waited patiently for the one who had called him.

"…I…did it…"

The girl took her time observing to make sure it wasn't an illusion.

"Ahaha...hahahaahaha...hahahahahaah!" She laughed as more tears fell. But now they were of happiness.

If the pinkette could dance and jump, she would do it with pleasure. She was barely standing up, so one misstep and she would fall to the floor without the possibility of getting up.

Meanwhile, Madara was in deep confusion. For some reason, he felt strange...and weak. As if someone has sealed his power. Little by little he recovered his senses and listened to a laugh.

(What happened...where am I...why...I cannot...move?)

He desperately tried to move even a finger in vain. Not even his **[Sharingan]** or **[Rinnegan]** seemed to want to activate.

(is this the afterlife? No, I've already died before...this isn't the place...) He clarified himself. (Somebody revived me again? But my body...Genjutsu? Shouldn't be possible, I am immune to the illusory effects... **[Edo-Tensei]**?)

If someone used **[Edo-Tensei]** on him again, then it made sense he couldn't move at will...but the ninja noticed that his body wasn't of a container...he felt his heartbeat...he felt alive.

While his brain worked in a hurry, he saw someone approach him.

Because of what little he can see by his immobility, it must be a girl. She had long pink hair with dust and a strange suit covered in tears and dirt. Whoever this person is, she was a threat to him. She was powerful enough to subdue him without a clear effort. Perhaps Madara was dead and this time he would respond to the all-powerful creator...

The standing girl takes both shoulders of Madara without being able to see her face.

"... Thank you...thank you very much...thank you..."

(What is that language? I don't get a single word of this woman...) Madara thought.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you…''

Again and again, the little girl repeated the same words while slightly shaking the body of the summoned.

(...She doesn't seem to be hostile...even if it's only temporary...)

Professor Colbert came out of his shock to see the scene closer. Everything that happened a few seconds ago was surreal, but he reminded himself that the work isn't complete.

"Miss Vallière, please hurry to finish the contract. You already had enough time..."

The fire-user forced Louise to delay her celebration. She had accomplished nothing yet; she had to seal the ritual to call herself a mage.

With delicacy, the girl takes Madara's head, and he finally knows the face of the one who had him imprisoned. She was younger than he expected and she was so close that his two pink gems reflected his eyes.

(Why are you crying?) Madara asked. His voice didn't come out.

In the middle of his judgment, the little girl in front recites again unspeakable words for him.

With a wand in her hand, she subtly touches her new familiar's forehead.

"My name is Louise Fran-...My name is Louise. Five great elements by responding to my plea, please bless this being with a worthy power...and do it my familiar! "

After her last words, she slowly approaches Madara's lips until she kisses him. The new energy was making its way to the torrent of Madara's chakra. He felt renewed.

When she finished, Madara regains his mobility and instinctively pulls Louise away from her shoulders.

"…What…what have you done?" He said while a 'suuu' welcomed his **[Sharingan]**.

That sudden change startled Louise. She felt a 'force' in those eyes, like two flames ready to ignite everything in its path. For her that was magic.

Madara activated his **[Sharingan]** , but didn't use a genjutsu nor tried to subdue the woman in front of him for 2 reasons: The first was because this 'being' was stronger than him, or at least he thought so. Aggressive behavior would only end by securing his return to the grave or worse. Second, for the above, Madara tried to be 'nice' within what could afford his pride. But he couldn't prevent a little of aggressiveness came to light.

"Ho-hi..." Louise said timidly.

(...Now I can understand...I need my answers now!)

Just when he would begin his interrogation, the students, who were on the sidelines, make their entrance.

"Hahaha...Zero summoned a commoner..."

"What is this...did you pay for that light show, Zero? Now you have no shame in resorting to these methods..."

"And I thought it would be something like a dragon...but she will never be more than a Zero..."

At another time, Louise imagined herself summoning the most powerful, wise and beautiful familiar of all. But right now was out of her mind. Even if before her she had only a commoner without power, which she doubts, hoped that her contract could balance things. Louise was happy and that won't be taken away by a couple of empty insults. Now she is a mage, and that was absolute.

"My name is Louise, can you understand me?"

"Yes..." Madara replied.

"Well, can I know your name?"

"...Uchiha...Madara..."

Louise repeated to herself that name. It would be the most important of her life.

Releasing the girl, Madara examines his body. Somehow she had weakened him. Madara felt in danger until he focused his attention on the people behind his summoner, which reassured him.

Louise noticed his behavior.

"I notice you confused. Do you need me to answer something?"

"You could start with who you are, what is this place and why I'm here..."

Madara's patience was running out. These silly children were weak, a single look with his **[Sharingan]** confirmed it. Except for three people, excluding Louise, he could sweep them in a matter of seconds. The problem was this pink-haired girl in front of him. Madara contemplated a great power within her. Such amount of Chakra reminded him of the life energy that only the Senju clan owned. 'Will she be descended from them?' He asked himself.

Then a sharp pain focused on his left hand. Madara took off the glove and narrowed his eyes. Strange signs were recorded on the back of his hand. He felt a change inside him. The old ninja was subtly becoming something he wasn't. A strange power flooded him.

"This...what did you do..."

Madara took this as aggression. Though there was a voice around him that said "calm down", if nobody cared about the questions he had, maybe they would do it with their broken bones...

"My name is Louise Françoise Le Blanc de La Vallière, from the Vallière house. Nobles from the Tristain Kingdom."

Just as Madara was about to subdue everyone present, the pink-haired girl's response stopped him. A basic answer, but at least it was something.

"This place is the Tristain Academy of Magic. Here, the nobles from everywhere can learn and perfect themselves to become mages."

"Magic and mages? Do you make fun of me?" The Uchiha grunted with disbelief.

"What do you mean? I have answered you with the truth." Louise blinked in confusion.

Madara studied the woman in question. Her tone, her pose, the facial expressions and her inner 'Chakra'. Everything agreed that she was honest. The Uchiha had a good eye for distinguishing dishonest and treacherous people...except for the Kuro Zetsu.

"Let's leave that for later. What do I do here?"

"Through a summoning ritual, I requested your call to the five elements as a familiar. The runes on your hand are the proof of our bond."

Madara looks at his left hand in more detail. These 'signs' seem to radiate an aura with 'disfigured' energy. It differed from the chakra he knew. A little weaker, but not unworthy of his attention.

(She said 'summoning ritual'? How does the **[Kuchiyose no jutsu]**?)

"Hahahaha, look at that. A commoner as a familiar...after all that is your place, Zero Louise. You are jus-"

" **[Sharingan: Genjutsu]** "

The unfortunate noble looks at Madara's eyes and then falls to the floor like a puppet whose strings were cut.

The shinobi was already on the verge of doing a massacre and an insect had interrupted his analysis. But also thanks to that poor devil, he could prove something of his abilities.

...There was only silence in the place.

The students looked at the body of the fallen noble thinking he had slipped by himself, professor Colbert helped the boy confirming he had suddenly fainted...

Only Louise realized what had happened.

"What did you just-?"

"Hmph, I put him to sleep. Garbage shouldn't talk without the permission of the Strong ones." Interrupted Madara. He spoke in a low voice so as not to arouse suspicion.

Louise looked at him with her mouth open, while the others felt a slight fear for the boy who fell into Madara's illusion.

"You...you can use magic..."

"Hm? Yes...it could be..." (After all, the feudal lords considered the chakra a type of 'magic'...)

(He's a noble, I summoned a noble!)

A resigned Madara allowed the pink-haired girl to laugh without stopping while embracing him. His situation and location were unknown, so it was vital to collect information. Even if that meant enduring a couple of annoyances he would deal with later...

* * *

 **...**

* * *

 ** _-Part 3:_** ** _Louise's Room-_**

After overcoming the initial shock, Madara had changed his mood. Now he was intrigued.

Professor Colbert ended the session, but not before looking at the runes in the hand of the Summoned. The students retired with their familiars. Louise proposed to continue their conversation in private, which was convenient for him since he could interrogate the girl against her own will if it is necessary. Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed two things: These brats despised him and could fly without previous hand seals, which would be the beginning of his surprises. Along the way, he paid great attention to the construction. He notices 'chakra' on the walls of the whole academy, which with his **[Sharingan]** helped him see the dimensions of the building through the walls. Confirming that didn't lead him into a trap, Madara paid attention to its elegant floors, it's improved lighting, the art on the walls, full-body armors as ornaments in the corners. His hunger to learn about this new environment had obstructed the initial sense of threat and uncertainty.

Madara made a recount in his mind about the last thing he remembered: It was him having his last conversation with his rival...afterward...only darkness and the babbling of a girl until out of nowhere he was in this place.

They arrive in Louise's room. It had a window on the south side, an elegant bed and the bathroom door on the east side, a closet on the west and the north entrance door. A coffee table with two chairs was in front of the door, but she sits on her bed making visible how tired she was.

"Listen, I need answers about my situation...NOW." He said curtly.

"...Before, can you wear some clothes?" Said the girl, openly expressing her discomfort.

The ninja understands that being half-naked wasn't the most convenient. He put on a magician's black hood and black gloves that his partner didn't use.

Madara sits on a chair.

Louise was responding to everything Madara required.

The minutes passed and the familiar already felt calmer.

This place worked under different rules than the Elemental Nations. To begin with, within society there were two categories: Nobles are dominant while the Commoners were considered as mere 'dogs' because they are rewarded with a 'bone'; An insignificant amount of money or land, to those who follow their duties. There was also magic, which only the nobles can access and that is the reason for the hierarchy that society had.

Madara asked her about the abilities of mages.

In this continent you had the magical attribute of one to four elements, not counting the lost element, which with songs they summoned it and through wands they executed them. It was strange. Now there were only four and not the five elements he knew. Things like the use of the five natures of the Chakra were general knowledge, anyone could try to develop them. But here it was the opposite, your talent and line of succession decided your destiny. Also, the seals of hands were replaced by a physical object...he had to get a wand for himself later on.

Familiar, wand, mage...those were new terms for him. The only magic he had known until a few minutes ago was of children's stories.

If this land had other rules, it means that there were opponents that Madara has never heard before. Maybe he would find decent opponents with whom to have fun. That possibility filled him with excitement, but the shinobi still felt confused about his geographical location in the world. Madara must be in a country isolated from all civilization.

When Madara asked about the surroundings, which was a vast continent with countries he had never heard before, he almost killed her...

"Stop your games. If there were a continent like that in the earth's middle I would have known..." He said aggressively. Now the **[Sharingan]** had his prey hooked from the eyes.

Louise shuddered at this act. He wasn't common, and neither seemed to be from the surroundings...

"I-I think you're from far away...but it's strange. The ritual is supposed to summon creatures in Halkeginia. Things like 'call other humans' are something I have never heard or read. Besides, you didn't even know what magic was. Where are you from, Uchiha?"

Madara again had to restrain himself. He told himself that if Louise lied to him only once he would end her existence at that moment, but that condition wasn't yet fulfilled. Also, inside him, there was a voice that calmed him, something he should investigate later…

The ninja refused to answer Louise's question and moved on to another topic: How and why she summoned him. He listened carefully to the girl's words that, thanks to his extensive study, could explain well.

With his hands crossed, he responded with annoyance.

"Basically, I was teleported by you, and now I will become a tool for your purposes..." (Let's see how you dance then...)

"Usually, I would agree with you...but no. You are not like other familiars, for me, you are special. "

Even with some insecurity, she proposed.

"I want you to help me by your own will. Please Uchiha, help me live as a mage!" Louise asked as she tilted her head slightly.

Silence flooded the room.

The way she asked for his help confirmed that his actions weren't attached to Louise's wishes. The old ninja still kept autonomy as well as the summons in his land.

However, if she wanted his 'help', it would cost her a lot...

"...What do you offer?"

Louise lifted her head to meet the sharp look of the **[Sharingan]**. The pinkette should try to say something or she wouldn't keep her familiar...

"My family...the Vallière house is one of the most important ..."

Madara waved his hand to continue.

"Contacts, information...there are few things that get out of our hand...if you stay, I will make sure you have a bright future."

Although she was impressed with how well she handled things, Louise was embarrassed inside. The little girl had to take the name and position of her family as 'insurance' to keep her partner even after deciding to do things herself. Unfortunately, the girl had no more because she was a Zero with no gifts, a failure, and Madara was the first success she has had in her life. She will not let him go without trying to keep it.

(Now I remember...she was that voice...how was it? 'I promise you a bright future'? Hmm, that's interesting.) Madara confirmed.

The former ninja god already decided the course of action to take. But he didn't want her to notice his interest…

"Caring for the daughter of a recognized family would mean being in the public eye. That seems annoying. Whatever I do will affect you. The same with you, what you do will affect me. What if you end up dying?, I will be guilty since the 'tool' didn't do its job well. No matter how I see it, I only detect problems by allying with you. Like you see, I am free in my right. Cutting my wings will cost you more than you offered..."

Louise had nothing more to say. She was in white. The pinkette wanted to be a powerful mage to ensure the protection of her partner, but she was nothing like that.

The seconds were transformed into minutes of silence.

"Nothing? Then, here ends our meeting..." Sentenced.

Louise's eyes became empty for a few moments. She would be alone again...

(No...I won't be ignored again!)

Her mind went to work at full speed. And then, she could only come up with an answer.

"...What do you want?..."

Madara was watching her. The girl's gaze told him he could ask her wherever he wanted. And what he wanted is exploit everything that this woman had, and for that, he had to corner her. He must know her weaknesses and strengths which would use to benefit.

(Kukuku...a desperate woman...this I can use it very well...) Madara laughed inside. He had nothing to fear anymore.

"...Hmph, fine. I accept your offer."

Louise's eyes widened like flowers in spring. She didn't understand how, but now she had a worthy familiar by her side.

"I will help you if it merits it. But I warn you, I will not do things that are humiliating or unworthy of my attention. And don't relax yet, because as for my desire...I will delay it until I want to use it. "

Louise paid special attention to his next words...

"Then...Louise...if one day I demand you to 'commit suicide', you will do it without asking. Get ready for that, because I don't play when I say I could ask for 'anything' from you. That's the cost of making deals with a demon..." He said with a dark and merciless look.

"Are you a demon, Uchiha?" She asked with some fear.

"...Who knows..." He replied with indifference.

Louise also had a lot of questions for the man in front of her. Especially because of his eyes. If Madara told her he was a demon, she would believe him. But even with that, she will accept it. She had already prepared mentally for that kind of fate...

"By the way, call me Madara. It bothers me you only say my surname."

"Very well, Madara. In this kingdom, we usually call us with our first name at the beginning, though." Louise clarified with a smile.

The girl could feel like her stressed body is relaxing after a day with nerves on edge. It wasn't strange; she spent hours without rest trying to summon the man in front of her.

"Hmph...Good. Now let's move on to another topic. About how you turned me in this form and the means you took to summon me-"

Before the shinobi could finish his sentence, he noticed Louise lying with her eyes closed in profile on the bed with her feet out.

Madara takes a hostile tone of voice in the face of such disrespect.

"Hey, I didn't tell you I finished talking. And it's impossible to fall asleep so quickly-"

With his Sharingan, he saw the calm flow of her magic which reflected the state of 'dream' in that girl. She really fell asleep in just seconds...

"...Tsk. Spoiled little girl. At least, she has talent for something…" He said scornfully.

The old ninja still had many questions for his summoner, who slept in clothes that were spinning and with dirt from head to toe. But he placated unnecessary skirmishes in pursuit of the future 'uses' that could be given to this girl.

Madara decided that he should go out and think alone. A lot of new information had to be processed in a few minutes. It was time to plan the steps to take. Maybe discover a way to Konoha. No matter the cost, the Uchiha will investigate his current situation and take advantage of it.

A weak smile gave him the starting signal to carry out his will.

Because that was Madara Uchiha. No matter what, he will live by his standards with proud and free.

* * *

 **...**

* * *

 **Author's Notes:**

This is the first time in my life I write a crossover story. I already have an end for this story, and according to my calculations, I would have at least fifty chapters with a maximum of ninety.

I hope to get chapters regularly, but not in a hurry. I have seen many good authors have to redo their stories for mistakes in their previous chapters. I don't want that to happen.

I want to thank 'Mad-Dan90' for inspiring me to write this story. His story of Madara in the Overlord's world is very interesting.

 **Chapter two in progress...**

I want to clarify:

 **1)** English is not my mother tongue. If you notice an error, please show it to me. A lot of what you read I do it with the help of Google-translator (which sucks in long translations).

 **2)** I own none Naruto or Zero no Tsukaima properties, nor do I make any money from the writing of this story.


	3. C2: The Deep Forest Battle

**(Updated: 28-03-2020)**

 **Chapter 2: The Deep Forest Battle**

 _ **-Part 1:**_ ** _Academy's Outsides-_**

Thanks to Louise, Madara could prove that his body wasn't under the **[Edo-Tensei]** or a Jutsu that restricted his movements. Besides that, his flesh and blood were authentic.

He has been teleport and revived with a Jutsu like the **[Rinne Tensei]** : A technique that revives a being as long as the body isn't destroyed. Its difference was that the mage didn't die as a secondary consequence, something he decided to ignore for now.

The ninja left Louise's room and jumped the outer wall. He headed southeast with great speed.

Madara still didn't understand and part of him denied that he was in a nation where the 'laws' and natures of the Chakra are unknown. Even when they manifested spiritual energy, this was different: 'Weaker' would be its description.

To clear up most of his doubts, the Uchiha must act quickly. Madara would announce his name and actions over time so he couldn't lose a day without collecting information.

Now he has two objectives: Check the size of this continent, to see how much truth Louise's story has, and test his combat skills. The ninja knew from his partner that there was a forest to the southeast without people, but with presumably dangerous creatures. A perfect place for his experiments.

On his way, he skirted a village so as not to attract attention unnecessarily. With his **[Sharingan]** , Madara analyzed the few people he could see.

(I can see the so-called 'magic' on those people. Are they also nobles? No, it doesn't look like that. How come I didn't hear about this land?)

With doubts in his mind, the ninja would soon cross the border of Tristain. He took one hour to enter the Alden forest. The place was between the border of Gallia and Germania.

Once there, Madara knelt and closed his eyes. With his exceptional senses, he wanted to feel the creatures who lived in the area.

(I got them)

The Uchiha created ten shadow clones and sent them in all directions.

Madara followed one of his clones to about six earth salamanders. The creatures detected him, so Madara gave the order to his clone to face them.

(Let's try something basic.)

 _{Tiger}_ " **[Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu]** "

Madara took a deep breath, then he projected a giant fireball from his lungs towards the Salamanders. The fire envelops the salamanders and collides with the trees causing an explosion in the previously peaceful forest. The creatures were absolutely roasted.

(That was disappointing...They had the magic with them, but they didn't resist or dodge such an obvious attack.)

Spending the minutes was finding other beings, but most didn't represent a threat or even an opponent. He dealt with earth golems and magical bears differently. The shinobi fought hand to hand to confirm his physical abilities. It was an hour in which he pounded these beings mercilessly.

Despite his successes and supremacy, the ninja avoided dealing with small humanoid creatures that flew with insect wings. Although with a view he noticed his null combat capabilities, his senses told him to be careful with them.

(This is too easy. The level of these lands is so low? No. From the beginning, I was strong. I'm still at the top of the food chain.)

Meanwhile, he considered his next actions: The ninja felt that one of his clones was defeated.

(Finally)

He didn't waste his time going to that location.

Upon arriving, the Uchiha was surprised at the being that challenged him. An 82 feet creature made of wood with a humanoid form stood up. The extension of his arms reached below his knees. His face denoted an old but powerful being whose wooden roots imitated a beard that reached his chest. The eyes he exposes expelled a green aura that made him look more intimidating.

It was a Treant, or commonly known as 'Forest Spirit'.

Madara stood watching for a few moments.

(This being has even more magic than Louise. It's stronger than her. Should I face it?...I want to face it. I have no idea of the abilities of these beings. But in the worst case, one of my clones will reverse summoned me.) He thought with a smile on his face.

"Who dares to disturb the natural balance of the forest?!" The ancestral spirit asked in a voice that denoted anger. "Show yourself, fool mortal!"

"Hmph, the only fool in this place is you, creature! Now defend yourself!" The Uchiha screamed provocatively while showing his characteristic red eyes.

* * *

 **...**

* * *

 _ **-Part 2:** **Alden Forest-**_

 **An hour before:**

 _It was a common day for the "_ Heart _of the Forest", a being without a physical body that lived from ancestral times. Someone like him had lived so long that things like 'time' were not important; he was already timeless._

 _Therefore, every day would be the same, keep the balance of the forest of Alden for its sake and the creatures that are there._

 _The problem is that this wouldn't be like the other days ..._

 _He felt a powerful force to penetrate his domain. At first, the spirit thought he could be a mage who was passing through his land, like all the others, but he behaved differently. Sorrows from all sides manifested on his soul, which showed that someone was harming the creatures and nature itself_ which was attached _to him. With the passing of the minutes, the lives of the forest were fading at an alarming rate. Not even the insects were surviving the fierce destruction that this being brought._

 _It had been a long time since he manifested itself visibly to mortal eyes, as it would normally give a mental order for the forest to deal with the nuisances and for nature to punish the intruders. The growing pain that invaded him quenched his doubts; he must deal with this annoyance without delay..._

* * *

 **Present:**

Madara launches into the ancient spirit by punching his 'stomach'. He threw the being into the trees with violence.

(That's all?) The Uchiha asked himself.

As the smoke cleared, the ninja felt a change in the environment. It was as if the earth itself breathed violently. He felt eyes that looked at him from all directions.

Suddenly, roots surrounded him to restrict his mobility. While trying to break free, Madara saw a forest that originated in the direction where the forest spirit lay.

By increasing his physical power with chakra, the Uchiha frees himself from his bonds while analyzing the situation.

(Interesting. A being that can use **[Mokuton]** )

The forest is now headed towards him with obvious intentions of damaging him. To prevent it, Madara made a hand seal.

 _{Horse}_ " **[Katon: Gōka Mekkyaku]** "

A flare came out of Madara's mouth which encompassed the same width as the living forest. The two forces collide with each other, causing powerful shock waves.

After that exchange, the ninja remained to observe his surroundings. He had lost the Treant's trail.

(Here it comes!) Madara turned around.

Quickly, the tree roots rose behind Madara to see the humanoid creature again.

(Cannot be. A mortal survived my spell **[Deep Forest Creation]**. And that fire spell he did...has an absurd power) Thought the wise creature.

 _{Tiger}_ " **[Katon: Ryūen Hōka no Jutsu]** "

Madara created five dragons of fire that went directly to the tree spirit. Or at least that was what he thought.

"{ _Forest, protect me.}_ **[Tree Wall Barrier]**!" Chanted the treant.

The old spirit created countless wooden branches that grew at high speed from the ground. Only one of Madara's dragons passed through the top of the barrier, the others hit the wall.

(Not only does he use **[Mokuton]** , he also executes the same Jutsus as Hashirama. Although their means are different...as Louise told me.)

When he was about to make his next move, the forest spirit realizes his mistake. The Uchiha redirected the fire dragon that passed over the wall towards the treant, wrapping it in flames.

"Uoooooohg!" The Trent grunted in pain.

"Hmphahaaha! Your appearance makes your weakness clear. Even a monkey could find out!" Madara mocks while jumping the wooden barrier.

"Kuuu! Insolent human!" The old spirit roared.

The ninja stands in front of his prey.

"I will get you out of your misery!" _{Rat-Ox-Dog-Horse-Monkey-Boar-Tiger}_ " **[Katon: Gōka Messhitsu]** "

The Treant was surprised to see his feet wrapped in a stream of flames, which quickly encompassed a wide area. Alden's spirit faltered as the fire grew.

"{ _Forest spirits, give me strength.}_ **[Wood Golem]**!" The humanoid tree screamed. Wooden hands emerged from his chest. Soon, a golem with humanoid form was made to wrap the body of the spirit. He made him look like he was wearing armor. Now its height increased to 164 feet. The green aura escaped through the holes that the wood couldn't cover.

Madara noticed it. The Fire covered the treant, but still, it didn't seem to affect him even slightly.

"I admire your fierceness, human. But that will be your last effective attack." He said with confidence.

"Hmph! We'll see it." The Uchiha replied.

With a clear physical improvement, the forest spirit launches towards Madara.

(I must prove this...)

The ninja closed his eyes. He concentrated his energies on seeking a 'power' inside him. His chakra, blood, organs, the ninja sought in every cell and energy that his body owned. The Uchiha made the seal of the _{Snake}_ waiting for the right moment. He detected a reaction, but couldn't reach it to use in his favor.

Madara returns to reality to realize that the giant was about to kick him. He steps aside just in time.

(As I thought, I've lost it ...) Madara made an annoyed expression as he checked his chest.

"{ _Oh forest, hear me. Give me the power to impale my opponent.}_ **[Cutting Sprigs]**!"

The giant fires a rain of spears from the hands. Each time one of them touched the ground, the spear is transformed into a layer of thorns. Madara dodges or deflects all spears with great speed.

(It has a strange magical power with it and even executes it without chanting or wand. Is he an elf?. Besides, his physical abilities don't have to envy a legendary warrior. Who the hell is this mortal?) Thought confused the giant.

Understanding that his attack is useless, the spirit of the forest pounces without stopping the execution of his **[Cutting Sprigs]**. He chanted again **[Deep Forest Creation]** again to imprison the ninja in a leafy circle of trees. With the restricted beast, in a close range, his right fist swings towards Madara.

The ninja stopped moving, now only deflects the spears while watching with red eyes his impending crash with the treant. Or at least, that it seemed is going to happen...

The giant made a mistake looking at the Uchiha's eyes.

 **"[Mangekyō Sharingan: Genjutsu]"**

The spirit world turned black. The red eyes absorbed his mind in a place unknown even to someone who has lived for hundreds of years. He cannot move, talk or feel anything.

(What the hell...this is an illusion? Me, a being that lives before the magic spread, am I in the spell of a mortal?) The treant didn't understand how he fell into the clutches of a human without even a warning.

(No. I am the forest, the green life of the entire world. Earth, don't leave me. Give me your guide.)

The giant concentrated to stop its magic flow. Thanks to this, he woke up after a few seconds stunned.

"!" The spirit is surprised to see that Madara took advantage of climbing through his right arm. To end up kicking him in the face. The Treant reacts with a spear-shaped root that came out of his forearm which pierces the Uchiha's chest.

(I did it! Take that, mort-)

"You...you learn...slow..." Madara said weakly.

"!?" He had not understood the meaning of that words until the sky had the image of the **Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan**.

(Again? But if only I look his eyes for a second!) Repeating the same process before, he wakes up to find a skeletal fist with a blue aura against his face. Madara had used the incomplete level one **[Susano'o]**. The attack made him stagger a little.

"Hmphehahahah! Yes, that's the way it has to be. You still have other tricks, right?. Come on old tree, KEEP DANCING!" The shinobi was laughing maniacally.

The treant understood that he couldn't look him in the eyes. If this continues, it wouldn't end well for him. He must change his fighting mode.

"{ _Spirits of the earth, listen to my call: Manifest yourselves and destroy the enemies of all nature.}_ **[Deep Forest Alive]** "

While Madara was falling, he noticed a change in the wind. Grass and trees danced unnaturally. The sounds of cracking as if someone were splitting wood were heard all over the place.

(Something is happening. I don't know this Jutsu...)

Suddenly, his chest and right arm are caught by a root. For someone like the Uchiha, who has a superior sensory ability above many ninjas specialists in that field, it was shocking to be caught without see it coming.

Leaving his confusion, the ninja realized that a tree with a face was responsible for his prison. At his side, other trees came alive little by little.

(This isn't **[Mokuton]**. It's more like some kind of **[Senjutsu]** )

Already the whole forest had come alive. The new creatures approached him. The Uchiha was preparing to counterattack, but then his thoughts were paralyzed. A wave of laziness and weariness invaded him as if he had fought fifteen ninja wars without rest.

Small spheres of green light surrounded him. The laughter of children echoed inside his head. He took a little time to realize that it was humanoid beings with wings that he had avoided facing

He tried to hit them, but all his physical attacks didn't affect them in the slightest.

( **[Genjutsu]**? My spiritual strength doesn't work against these beings? Very interesting, I should no longer hold back...)

"... **[Deep Forest Creation]** " Recited the Spirit of the forest.

The trees rushed on Madara like a tsunami.

" **[Mangekyō Sharingan: Susano'o]** "

A force breaks through the sea of branches. The upper half of a skeleton with a blue aura rose over the shifting terrain. Quickly, take out four arms with swords that cut the roots. One cut is taken by the Treant, which leaves a scar near its core. The green aura escaped with more force through this opening.

"KGUOOOH!" The ancient spirit groaned in pain.

The giant teetered violently backward.

(KGH. IT IS INCONCEIVABLE! A MORTAL CAPABLE OF ENDANGERING THE MOTHER NATURE?! THIS IS THE FIRST TIME THAT SOMEBODY MAKES ME REAL DAMAGE. NO MATTER HOW: HE MUST DIE.) It clarified the treant. Now he couldn't be overconfident nor restrain himself. He must crush Madara because it was an entity equal to him in the disguise of a mortal.

Now the Uchiha is the one on the offensive. His **[Susano'o]** ascended to level two, with he begins to 'prune' all the attacking nature quickly. Even so, he couldn't get rid of the fairies who seemed to have no physical body to harm.

(My **[Susano'o]** is useless against these entities. I must escape or finish the fight as soon as possible.)

Madara puts more pressure on the living tree. His Blades cut the giant's limbs repeatedly. The giant falls to the floor, but his limbs are regenerated in time to get up and take distance from the ninja. The spell **[Deep Forest Creation]** was still active, so he took advantage of the fact that the Uchiha was busy taking care of his attack.

"{ _Forest, answer my call. Flow around the beings that defies nature itself and let them rest forever.}_ **[Deep Forest Bloom]**!" He pronounced while he buried his hands in the earth.

The tree roots slide under Madara, which had already finished dealing with the previous spell.

Flowering trees emerge within a radius of one kilometer. It releases pollen produced by these flowers into the atmosphere. Not even when Madara reacted in time to cut a dozen trees that didn't reach bloom stopped the spell.

"Kuh! This Jutsu..." He said while losing the clear vision of his visual field. His world was spinning...losing consciousness within the next few seconds wouldn't be strange for whoever is in his situation...

"THIS IS THE END. YOU HAVE NO ESCAPE" The ninja had nothing to do in this situation, or at least that was the giant's perspective...

A few moments passed before an explosion of dark blue chakra spread to the heavens.

"HMPHAHAAHAA! Get off your high horse. I'll show you the true despair, old mountain tree!" An excited Madara declared. He reached from level two to maximum **[Susanoo]** possible...

" **[Mangekyō Sharingan: Kanseitai - Susano'o]**!"

The figure with the blue aura takes a height of 722 feet and forms a Tengu God with samurai armor. Two wings emerged from the back of the figure, while the lower part of the left-wing, an additional hand that held a Katana.

The spectral figure left the treant as a poor two-year-old infant compared to the same.

Madara Contemplated from the Konoha Tengu forehead, which kept him protected inside a pentagonal jewel. After all, the spirit of the forest was right: It was the end.

"You have danced well. Few opponents have given me so much fun..." He said as he unsheathed the katana with the right hand of his **[Susano'o]**.

The Uchiha waves his blade three times forming a triangle in the chest of the Giant Tree. The shock waves cause the floor to split; the trees were cut in a radius of three miles.

The green core of the spirit was seen. Though it was invisible to the common human eye, the **[Sharingan]** could see the color of magic.

Without delay, Madara captures the spirit with the left hand of his **[Susano'o]** while holding him against the floor.

(THIS CANNOT BE HAPPENING. DID HE DEFEAT ME? A MORTAL? NO, THIS BEING CANNOT BE. BUT I'M SURE IT'S NOT A GOD OF NATURE EITHER. WHY? WHY AN UNKNOWN GOD FROM ANOTHER PLACE BOTHERED TO COME HERE?) The now vulnerable spirit of the forest thought in panic.

"You are done!" The ninja proclaimed.

The katana pointed to the center of the spirit, which slowly passed through. The green glow dispersed until it lost itself in the air and with it, the fairies and the discomfort that lashed it disappeared.

A satisfied Madara let out a "Hmph!" as a sign of a job well done. Or so it seemed...

He noticed an additional entity, or rather, the same entity in a nearby place.

( **[Genjutsu]**? No. He used a part of his soul as a replacement!)

The green glow slid through an opening and then Madara swings his katana through that spot. The floor ends up separating even more. But he couldn't feel the damage to the spirit...

(I cannot feel or see it ...)

His trail disappeared as if he had died. Such an entity could bring the Uchiha a serious problem if they survive to tell their story. But the case was the opposite.

(As I predicted, he could flee. I had to restrain myself from killing him, though. Well, I took care of him with a **[Juin Jutsu]** to prevent him from sharing what he knows; it doesn't matter if he survives, I will meet him when I want to clarify his existence.) With that thought, he undoes his **[Mangekyō Sharingan]** and falls elegantly to the floor.

* * *

 **...**

* * *

 ** _-Part 3:_ **_**Academy's Courtyards-**_

Two hours after starting his trip, the Uchiha already had the information he wanted. Luckily, his basic techniques, **[Katon]** and **[Mangekyō Sharingan]** worked as they should. But it wasn't a successful experiment by **[Rinnegan]** and the **[Mokuton]** who refused to show up. The face of Hashirama wasn't on his left chest side.

Now Madara needs to face a fact: He had returned to his youth. Just before his final confrontation with Hashirama.

The Uchiha was upset about losing the **[Rinnegan]**. For someone who had achieved the status of 'God', being less made him feel unworthy.

(Why was I returned to this 'state'? Is it a side effect of the **[Summon Servant]** spell? Do all summoned receive this side effect?...)

Those doubts were the ones he wanted to ask Louise before her falling asleep. But right now, he could only wait until his partner woke up.

(I suppressed the power of the **[Kanseitai - Susano'o]** and that's why I still feel beings in the surroundings. I cannot let them go if they saw me.) He made ten **[Kage Bunshins]** and had them separated in all directions to investigate the area.

After checking his personal defense skills, and leaving a black and cut forest behind him, he went back to the Academy.

Now the ninja goes to the second phase of tests:

With great agility, after one hour of trip, he returned to the place where he was teleported. Luckily, the professors still didn't recover the disaster that Louise's ritual had left, with which Madara felt grateful.

First, Madara examines the environment.

(The floor has been blowing up from inside and outside...) Madara took the earth and dropped it while his Sharingan inspected the remnants of magic. (...only a **[Bakuton]** user could do it. It's a different kind of magic? There is also the element ' **Void** ', but that user cannot exist unless Louise is wrong about that. I don't have enough information. I must visit a library...)

Then he saw the symbol that his partner drew.

(This...this is...)

Madara was surprised to realize that Louise's drawing was identical to the symbol of the Rikkudou Sennin. Also, the material with which it was made radiated magic by itself. An exciting discovery for him.

As he had seen, the teachings of the old sage hadn't come to this place. But here's proof that someone with enough contact with the outside brought some knowledge.

Doubts flood his mind, but now the ninja must act. The site would be cleaned up sooner or later and he couldn't allow his valuable clue to be erased.

His eyes welcomed his **[Mangekyō Sharingan]** and with him his **[Susano'o]** of the first level. A blue skull appears above Madara. With two blades in their bony hands, he cut around the base of the drawing; the shinobi pulled the earth from below and took it outside. Among bushes, Madara left the drawing intact. Then, he filled the hollow earth was left by the previous situation.

After a job well done, he sat down and meditate.

Madara must deepen his plans.

Would he keep his promise with Louise? It would probably be a better option to flee and explore this continent by itself without the 'sight' of anyone about it. But that was invalid since he used his clones to supply this predicament.

Taking advantage of a noble wouldn't hurt him when she is not smart and for him, Louise was just a little girl. A poor, desperate little girl. The more he thought about it, the less he worried about the difficulties of manipulating her.

Will he find the way back to the other villages? It would be useful, but he knew if he came back, ninja armies were waiting for him to cut off his head. Even if a bloody battle excited him, Madara knew he was in a weak state (to his standards). Now, only one of the five great nations could give him a decent fight. Besides, right now the ninja was free, in a country where nobody knew him...

(Hm...I screwed up.)

He had told Louise his real name. If the villages found out about this...

He wasn't intelligent for the null context he had of his situation.

Luckily it was only her. Nothing a **[Genjutsu]** can't fix.

Nodding, he continued to meditate on his situation. Madara spent one hour more until the evening was fully present.

Ready to go exploring the surroundings, the shinobi was preparing to find things to use.

"How did this happen?" Madara said in disbelief.

There were two moons: One blue and one red. They were a distance from each other.

'Did someone create a new moon to close the Juubi?' 'A new Tsuki No Me began?' They were the questions he asked himself.

The Uchiha stared at both color circles for minutes.

Then he could conclude: None of them was the moon he known.

His moon projected Chakra of the great tree which Madara could feel faintly. But these objects didn't have that. How was it possible? The Juubi was immortal, so his existence in the moon must continue after his defeat.

The ninja used **[Release]** several times to make sure he wasn't in a **[Genjutsu]**.

After a while, he noticed other details: The stars.

The sky was painted with constellations he didn't know even with his years of wisdom. It was impossible for the sky to change on its own. Madara had fellows of his clan who were experts in stars. They explained to him the movements of the celestial bodies. What he saw was a complete relocation of the entire system.

That's when he asked himself: 'Am I still in my world?'

That would give meaning to everything.

If Louise dragged him into another dimension, things would make a lot of sense. It would explain every strange thing that has been finding. But there was also the drawing of the Rikudou Sennin. However, what assured him that he wasn't the only one to be teleported to these lands? The possibility was high by his discoveries.

(...What a peculiar situation.) Madara wasn't so interested in something for decades.

Exploring a little more the outside area, he noticed the people carrying out their nocturnal activities.

Two noble children flirt with each other. The man had curly blond hair and the young woman was long and brown that reached her shoulders. Of course Madara had no interest in other people's affairs, so he ignored them.

A girl on top of a dragon caught his attention. That was one of the two decent summonses he could see. "Decent" in a modest sense, since for him they were nothing. Focusing on listening better, he heard moans from a couple who came from somewhere. Someone was having a good time tonight...

In the end, Madara found maids in the middle of their duties tending and washing clothes. With his **[Sharingan]** he saw faint traces of magic. Is magic really a power one is born with? Now he has serious doubts about it.

Madara pondered: With Louise's help, he will know everything about the life of a noble. That way, he can use them as he sees fit.

The problem is he had no one to find out about the commoners. Madara could ask his partner, but he needed a different perspective. One that spoke for the experience and not for a little contact with them. If a noble asked a commoner about his life, they would say 'we have a good life', 'I don't complain', so as not to anger the dominant caste.

Now the priority is to have a 'sample' of a commoner.

Madara looked for that being in the courtyard. Then his eyes met a maid who tended the clothes. She was the first person with black hair he had seen since he arrived.

Just as he was changing his aim, Madara noticed something and turned his **[Sharingan]** towards the maid. There is a familiar aura that surrounded her. Magic different from all the people he had met on arrival.

Feeling curious about the woman, he approached her while extinguishing the bright red of his eyes.

The maid heard Madara's footsteps, so she turned around to meet the man.

Though she is surprised because the maid doesn't recognize the person in question, she realized that he wasn't hostile...At least not at proximity level, because as for the creepy face of Madara in the dark...

"...G-good night sir, is there anything I can do for you?"

"Good night. I would like to ask you some questions. I'm new here, so the information would be good for me." Said Madara with a boring tone.

"Sure, I see none problem." She replied politely. "Wait. By chance, you are the commoner, the familiar of Miss Vallière?" Asked the maid with curiosity.

"Do you know me?"

"Everyone talks about you. No one had ever summoned anything other than a golem or creature. You could be the first human summoned!"

Madara was thoughtful for a moment. He had done nothing, to the public eye, and was already attracting unnecessary attention.

(Mmh, how annoying. I didn't let them know about my abilities and yet...but I cannot change it.)

"I am Madara. And you are...? "He asked, remembering to change the order of his name and without giving his surname for a recommendation of Louise. Only the nobles had over one name. Also, he wasn't on his world, so give his name wouldn't turn against him.

"My name is Siesta, and as you can see I am a commoner maid working in this academy."

(Wait, she says she's a commoner. But this woman has magic...and perhaps something else.)

"Good, Siesta. I have questions about your activities and the life you lead off the job. Can you help me?" He said again in a neutral tone.

"At your pleasure, sir."

Actually, Madara didn't care about her 'disposition' since a **[Genjutsu]** would fix that. The problem is that he didn't want to use it so much. Louise told him she noticed the Chakra that escaped through his eyes. If the Uchiha was in another world, that could mean that his abilities are unique, which would lead to unnecessary attention about himself. Someone more skillful would discover his techniques without realizing it. The best thing was to reserve everything until he had complete control over the events.

After thirty minutes, Madara had what he wanted. As expected, the commoners were only rugs for the nobles. If a noble pointed to a commoner and said "you must die" he/she should obey no matter what. After all, the punishment for disobedience would also fall on the family. Of course, an investigation would be carried out on the noble in question, but most of these ended in nothing. An obvious result, it was the word of a noble against a commoner. Before this, there was nothing to do since that position was determined by the fact that the nobles could use magic and the commoners couldn't. It was absolute.

(This is why I wanted to carry out the 'Tsuki no Me Keikaku')

This was a plan which enveloped the entire planet in an eternal genjutsu in order to stop the wars and achieve 'true peace'.

Abuse, war, conflicts between oppressed and oppressors. These are things that Madara had clear since childhood. If only someone would finish with all that...

After shaking his head to drive away unnecessary thoughts, he pondered what Siesta said. There was something that bothered him, a contradiction.

According to his two sources, commoners cannot use magic because of their bloodline. But here is a commoner with traces of magic and some servants as well. It didn't make sense.

Now the ninja asked about her bloodline. Siesta felt surprised but had no problem answering. She told him about her life as a farmer and that her entire family came from that same caste except for one member of her family. He told him the legend of his great-grandfather, who was a fallen nobleman who came from a distant land beyond where the elves live. He was a skilled fighter who gained the breath of a magma dragon after defeating it in combat.

"Wait. Are you saying that your great-grandfather released fire from his mouth?"

"It was a 'blessing' that he gained after defeating the dragon. I know it's unbelievable, but my grandfather spoke about that and treated it as a fact." Siesta paused briefly as she looked at the floor with some regret.

"It was a spell that did not need a wand. In our continent, people who use magic without following the procedure of the Founder are heretics. So at the end, when my grandfather was six years old, he was taken before the inquisition and executed..."

(Interesting, I would have liked to talk to him. I'm sure he was more than he pretended...)

"What is that 'Inquisition' you are talking about?" Madara asked.

"It's the institution founded on the teachings of Brimir to protect the human race from any magic that doesn't follow its mechanisms."

"Why?"

"It's considered of Elvish origin, and thus heretical, any type of magic not performed with a chant and a wand."

(That elven magic could be a variation of the 'Ninjutsu'.) The wise ninja thought.

For a better understanding, he asked the maid to explain how the inquisition wielded its power.

After Siesta's explanation, he already had a preliminary vision of that entity.

Madara considered that this Inquisition was nothing more than a horde of blinded fanatics. If they used their heads to protect the human race, they would use the knowledge of their opponents against them. They should investigate magic different from theirs, find their weaknesses and even use it against the elves. The problem was that even being a group of blinded fools, they must have enough military power and influence to enforce any edict. Now he had to take care they never knew his abilities, and even more so while protecting a recognized noble…

He was deviating from the main topic.

The ninja changed the subject, now he asked Siesta about the origins of the other servants.

"All the servants have humble origins, sir Madara. I am the only exception and even then I cannot use magic because only the descendants of Brimir can inherit it." The girl replied.

Madara took a few minutes. He thought both girls had wrong conclusions. The fact that only a noble could use magic was false. That you have no potential for magic didn't mean that your bloodline was completely responsible. Noble blood could help, but it didn't determine if you could use magic. Madara heard from Louise cases where a few nobles couldn't exercise magic.

Neither everything was white, nor was everything black.

The Uchiha thought everyone on the continent had a false idea. Halkeginia lost many talented mages for nothing.

But then, another part of him went to work. It was his intuition that was looking for something 'bad' in this situation.

Louise had taught him that magic, as they know it, has existed for over six thousand years brought by the Founder. A period enough to know how it worked and the people who could get it.

He also had as a theory that if the commoners had noble ancestors, it would validate that some can use magic. But once again that would make all commoners have that ability since in six thousand years there would be many ancestors per person. That none of those descendants used magic was ridiculous. To discard this then in all history, no noble had a bastard child. The flesh was weak to the seduction and more without an iron mentality that Madara had.

Then the only valid option was to be directly descended from nobles to opt for that gift. That must be the answer!

A theory that was knocked down by the existence of Siesta and the servants. No, it was not just them. The villagers who he was forced to surround must also be commoners. However, they also possessed magic.

In the shinobi world, there wasn't being without the power of Chakra. If it were the opposite in this world, then why could his **[Sharingan]** identify the Chakra networks? He would expect to see nothing since that was what his sources told him. As stated earlier, the energy looked weaker, but still prevailed in everyone.

It was then he narrowed his eyes even more and recapitulated all the previous information.

It would be a few minutes and then...the ninja hadn't doubts. He drew a faint smile on his face when he came to two possible conclusions:

1) The noble blood passed to the commoners millennia ago, which allowed them to use magic.

2) It wasn't necessary to have the noble bloodline to use magic.

This means that royalty had spread false information so as not to be stripped of everything they have. With this action, they made sure that no commoner climbed positions, and the dynasty remained after centuries in power. If they discovered their secret, coups everywhere would be carried out demanding changes. The Uchiha wouldn't be surprised if the nobles had silenced the people...even whole cities to protect their status.

The maid had been watching Madara for minutes and he didn't move or respond. His arms remained crossed with closed eyes. She almost thought he had fallen asleep standing up.

"Excuse me...Sir Madara?"

"Hn?"

"You were silent for a long time, do you feel bad?"

"Hm, I'm fine."

Feeling lucky, Madara took a risk. He asked about the more general ninja terms; Such as Jutsus, hidden villages, and seals of hands.

The maid remained silent.

Madara noticed a change in the maid's heart rate. He found something interesting ...

"...Sir Madara...perhaps...are you...a shinobi?"

* * *

 **...**

* * *

 **Author's Notes:**

First: I want to apologize for the delay. I thought about uploading a chapter per month, but work has prevented me from even my well-deserved eight hours of sleep. I know it's a shitty and generic excuse, but in my case, no less true.

I thought of several times using a Madara without his Mangekyō. A young man who barely has his Sharingan. But then I opted for this since I thought people wouldn't recognize Madara Uchiha without even his Mangekyō, like having Kakashi without his Raikiri.

I would love to read your comments to see if I have improved, worsened or maintained anything about this story: be it writing or argument.

 **Chapter three is translated into 70%, so it will be out in less than a month.**

 ***To the 100 followers I will reveal the next chapter!** **If it does not meet the goal, I will reveal it within a month.**

I want to clarify:

1) English is not my mother tongue. If you notice an error, please show it to me. A lot of what you read I do it with the help of Google-translator (which sucks in long translations).

2) I own none Naruto or Zero no Tsukaima properties, nor do I make any money from the writing of this story.


	4. C3: Guilt and Connection of The Uchiha

**NOTE 1: In the final sentence of the previous chapter, I changed 'ninja' for 'Shinobi'.**

 **NOTE 2:** **I added a 'bathroom' to the description of Louise's room in chapter one.**

 **Chapter 3: Guilt** **and Connection of the Uchiha**

 _ **-Part 1: Academy's Courtyards-**_

 _"...Sir Madara...perhaps ...are you...a shinobi?" Siesta asked with some hesitation._

His decision to bring to light that he is from another world was a risky move. But apparently, this time, it gave good results.

The shinobi's face remained calm as he analyzed the situation.

(Hmph, as I suspected. This woman wasn't a simple maid...) Madara confirmed.

"What do you mean by 'shinobi'?" Although he already knew the answer, the ex-ninja god wanted to get more information.

"Someone able to use magic without a wand but of non-elven origin. My grandfather...sometimes told us that his father was one. Although we all reinterpreted as 'noble' since 'shinobi' means nothing in this continent." Said an incredulous Siesta.

"I see. You are right about me."

As Madara had theorized, more people had come to this world from theirs. The magic used to bring those beings resembled the **[Kamui]** of **[Mangekyō Sharingan]** , but with the opportunity to travel to inhabited worlds. Such power under control would mean an absolute dominion of space...

"So, is it true they can do magic from hand movements?" Asked a now curious maid. Her mood had changed at the Madara's revelation.

The ninja knew he couldn't hide too much because his 'condition' would be exposed soon or late and lying would lead to distrust.

"That's right, but I would appreciate your discretion since it would bring me problems if people knew ... I think you know what I mean." He replied quietly.

Siesta nodded, but she couldn't resist asking him more about her ancestor's old lands. Madara had to stick to answer in the most general way possible so it doesn't use the information against him. The Uchiha told her about Ninja Villages, the countries they ruled, the instruction received from a very young, and most importantly, that anyone could use the shinobi techniques if you had enough practice.

That last revelation surprised siesta. She couldn't imagine a place where nobility and commoners had the same level.

Both stayed chatting for a while longer until Madara had nothing more to talk with her.

"It's time for me to go. Thanks for your information, Siesta."

She was the first person who was duly respectful of Madara, so he felt comfortable with her presence. Louise didn't count because they had a deal for mutual convenience.

"Sir Madara. I know it sounds cheeky on my part...but...I would like you to think about coming to my village to talk to my grandfather. Right now he's in poor health, and would be happy to hear stories of his father's ancient land..."

(How convenient...) The ninja also had affairs to converse with him. If the great-grandfather of Siesta is the one who believes, then that whole family has something that nobody else in the world can acquire...

Giving him to understand that 'he will think about that', with education he said goodbye to her.

Now the Uchiha had new theories regarding the functioning of this world and he was satisfied with what he achieved in a single day.

In addition, Madara got another interesting puppet...who assured it wouldn't cause him problems with a **[Juin Jutsu]** that he silently put her while she turned around.

* * *

 **...**

* * *

 _ **-Part 2:**_ _ **Academy's Courtyards-**_

While wandering freely to know the sites offered by the academy, he remembered everything that happened before he arrived: His time with Hashirama, the time he awoke the **[Rinnegan]** , his resurrection with the **[Edo-Tensei]** , the rise to a god and his immediate fall by the Kuro Zetsu.

It was comically tragic to Madara that the work and planning that took him all his life was a lie, a manipulation. As everything he built came down in seconds.

The level of humiliation and misery he endured for that...

His anger level was now at its peak.

The many losses that the ninja had suffered inspired his work, his will, and his mission. He had sacrificed his family for the survival of his clan and the beginning of a new era. If his plan was to sit down and watch the ninja world evolve, which in his view is what Hashirama did, then Izuna's death was in vain. The mere thought of that made him mad with rage. Not only with that rotten world that stole his little brother, but with himself for not being able to protect him. This world ... these people ... not all together were worth what Izuna was for him.

He had to make good his loss. That is why he trusted the words of the Uchiha Sekihi. They were his only hope before a world where he was left with nothing and nobody. The table turned out to be a lie told to deceive him specifically. But now it is no longer there and will probably never come back.

This sentimental blow returned him to his only goal.

"No, this dance isn't over. I will return to my place and I will change it under my hand. I must find the means to put an end-"

 **"YOU'RE WRONG, MADARA. YOU WILL CHANGE NOTHING. NOR WILL YOU PUT AN END TO THINGS..."** Someone interrupted him from behind by a powerful and very familiar voice.

The face of the shinobi distorted with rage. That was the voice of the only being who had betrayed him suspecting nothing.

"You...KURO ZETSUUUUUUUUUU!" Screamed with rage the Uchiha.

He wasted no time jumping to his target without even seeing it. It was unnecessary thanks to his voice he knew how far from his back he was. Madara's fist touched the piece of land where that damned black spawn was supposed to be. The ground sank with the impact and a shaky ran through the vicinity.

The shinobi breathed agitatedly despite the little movement he made. His agitation was the product of the intense emotions he still hid because of the revelations he had suffered in this short time. Even with his plans marching perfectly, until then he was improvising, none of this was on his agenda. His mental state was so altered that he even imagined the only being he wanted to destroy with all his strength right at his back.

He noticed servants who would see their surroundings. In a cloud of smoke, Madara disappears with the help of his **[Shunshin no Jutsu]**.

He arrives successfully at the courtyard of another end of the academy.

 **"ISN'T THAT PRESUMPTUOUS TO THINK THAT YOU ALONE ARE DIFFERENT?"**

"...shut up..."

 **"YOU HAVE BEEN INSIDE A PHANTOM DREAM. INSIDE A DREAM THAT I CONCOCTED!"**

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" The shinobi shouted towards the sky.

That voice tormented him was the one that least wanted to hear. It was the representation of his anger and guilt.

(Why? Why did everything end like this? This shouldn't happen ... I should be the savior!)

His failure tormented him. In his last attempt to deny everything, he had the hope of returning to do things right. But it was just a stupid thought. He had almost destroyed the world because of his lack of vision. Not only that ... the world would have been better without him. So many deaths, villages, countries and cultures destroyed by their ambition. The Uchiha wasn't a good person because he believed it would only achieve peace at a high cost which would include many lives and nations, but that didn't mean that his mind and morals would allow destroying everything without reason. That wouldn't make him better than a rabid animal ...

(Damn it...Damn it...Damn it!) His breathing became erratic.

The 'reality' struck Madara as if it were a punching bag. It wasn't just because of his pride; Someone dragged his being to a place he didn't know if he could escape. An unknown where everything he did means nothing.

(Now what do I do? I have no home, no family, no purpose. EVERYTHING WAS GONE IN A MOMENT, DAMN IT!)

With the passing of the minutes, finally, his thoughts were clarifying. Breathing deeply, he reviewed everything that happened once more.

Although he deeply hated the being who played with his life, Kuro Zetsu, he applied the same strategies with his people, especially with Obito. That he believed he was the human being chosen to bring peace to the world was now ridiculous. Everything he did was an act of pure self-centeredness. To carry out that goal, not only power is enough, you need the mentality and spirit of a god. The fact was that it is impossible from the beginning since the human being is born imperfect and will die in the same way.

(The only way would be to completely renounce your humanity. A god could only be born as a product of the inhuman. It should discard any trace of a previous life, memories, emotions and tastes. Any conception of good and evil must be crushed. Only then a true, just and impartial God with the right to rule would be born among mortals. It's impossible for me: Someone so proud will never become an objective god.) Madara clarified himself while he reveals a tired smile on his face.

At the same time, he had this epiphany, a soothing wind arose around Madara. Or at least it is what most would notice.

He felt a change around him. It was as if the outline of his body was wrapped around a sheet. He was one ninja with the best perception that existed, noticing environmental changes, traps, or Genjutsus wasn't a problem. He took out his **[Sharingan]** and noticed that a cloud surrounded the environment at ground level.

(What the hell is this?)

He noted that it wasn't invasive energy, but it followed.

(Is someone watching me?)

The cloud traveled with him wherever he went. It seemed like they just wanted to know where he was and the activities he was doing. After a while, he felt a new presence.

(...This is different but there is no doubt, another spell to spy...)

Now two different auras took turns to get information from him.

A pair of fools believed they had the right to spy on the proud Madara, which annoyed him. If he had the **[Rinnegan]** , he could know the exact location of both, interrogate and kill them for being considered a threat to their plans. Maybe there were people who suspected what happened this afternoon...no...his previous reaction also drew attention.

(Anyway, I'll let them keep an eye on me...for now...)

The important thing was to plan, not act. He has to calm down and change the directions of his actions since this didn't seem to be his world. This cost Madara another four hours of which half spent meditating. Once late in the night, he decided it was time to rest.

* * *

 **...**

* * *

 _ **-Part 3:**_ ** _Headmaster's Office-_**

 _Noon. Clear sky._

Magic Academy of Tristain. The central tower, highest part. Director's office.

It was a place with a large window that welcomed the light, which led directly to the back of a seat, there was the director's desk. Two armchairs and a coffee table were later. Bookstores with hundreds of books were on the sides of the room and to finish a simpler desk was next to the entrance.

An old man was lazily watching the window, from the main seat, while sunlight flooded the room. The old man had long white hair and beard which reached his waist. He wore a simple black magician suit.

That's the school principal, Osmond.

The old man gave off an aura of dignity and wisdom according to his title. With a white pipe in his right hand, he enjoyed the tobacco smoke invading it. Then, the pipe was flying away from him.

"Miss Longueville, will not you let an old man enjoy yourself a little?"

"Taking care of your health is part of my job, Lord Osmond." Said a young woman sitting at the desk near the entrance.

The girl had green hair tied which reached her shoulders and a wizard's tunic which came to cover her underwear, leaving her legs exposed. She was twenty-three years old, so in terms of beauty, she was at the peak of her life. That was Osmond's secretary, Longueville. A commoner employee, but also an ex-noble, so she could use magic and hold the position of the secretary.

Handling a wand with her left hand, she brought the pipe towards her and put it away.

"Haa...I must find a hobby..."

"Don't say that. You're supposed to be the director. If there's someone who should be busy, is you." The girl clarified.

"Nnn. You're right..." The old man said as he subtly watched as a white mouse came out from between Longueville's legs.

Skillfully the mouse climbs up to the shoulders of the old man, right next to his ear.

"Hohoho ... I see, a white thong." Said the old man.

The secretary closes her legs while blushing.

"I think Miss Longueville feels better about black, don't you think?" He asked his little mouse.

"Lord Osmond, if you do it again I will inform you at the palace!" She said embarrassed and angry.

Quickly, Osmond turns around and sets a very serious look. It was as if he tried with all his might to scare the woman in front of him.

"Don't get mad just because I spied on your underwear! That's why you're still single!" The old man shouted.

Longueville's face turned red.

Followed, slaps the old man in the face. He falls to the floor on his knees and the secretary kicks him in the back without mercy.

"Agh ... I'm sorry. I will not do it anymore. Please forgive me..." The old man asked.

Forget the 'aura of dignity' part, he's just an old pervert.

In the scene's middle, the door opens loudly.

"Director, we must talk-" Interrupted Professor Colbert. He had spoken without expecting to see that situation.

After returning to his desk, old Osmond regains his dignity. Only a few seconds were enough to make it appear as nothing happened.

The secretary stood next to the professor.

"So, Colbert, it seems you have something important to tell me..."

The teacher takes a book out of his purse and begins to leaf through it. The text was about 'The familiars of the founder Brimir', ancient literature.

"Yes, as you know, yesterday was the day when the nobles of the second year called their familiars. The process was successful for everyone. Although a sign appeared in Miss Vallière's familiar, which I couldn't recognize. After investigating all night..."

"Corresponds to this." The teacher said as he showed him a page of the book with exactly the same runes that Madara had in his left hand.

It surprised old Osmond. After a few seconds with a serious expression, he turned to the girl.

"Miss Longueville, I'm sorry, but can you leave us alone?" He said with an equally serious tone.

"I understand." The secretary said, with what came out of the room.

"Now, let's try this directly. You say you've found the founder's familiar, right?" The old man asked.

"Yes. More specifically, Gandalfr."

"If the Vallière third daughter's partner has this sign, then we have a power that only existed in legends. This can affect the whole continent ... even the entire world." Declared the Wiseman.

"Indeed, it's huge news."

"But a commoner cannot become Gandalfr just by owning the same runes...I Wonder how it happened."

"What should we do?"

"Right now, there are few tests we have. We must observe it for a time. Don't worry, I'll take care of that- " The director declared.

Followed by that, Longueville who hurriedly entered the office, interrupted them. Today will be a hectic day at the academy...

* * *

 _ **...**_

* * *

 _ **-Part 4:**_ ** _Unknown place-_**

 **Three hours before:**

In a leafy forest.

At the highest point of a hill, an adult with red samurai armor and a child with the symbol of a red-white fan on the back of his black suit watched the full moon settling on the landscape. It was a beautiful sight.

"Listen, son. Our clan is like the moon."

"The moon?" The child asked.

"Yes. We are the most powerful clan with the most virtuous chakras and skills that the world has known ... " The man pauses. " That puts us at the pinnacle. We are above all observing from the top. In our own right, we have earned that place..."

It made a long pause between them.

"Maybe during certain periods we are absent, but we remain, we survive, we fight and for that reason, we will live forever. When the time comes, your mission will be to secure that destiny. Take the Uchiha to a bright future my son..." He said tenderly.

The little one now only focused on the moon. His red eyes with 2 points around the pupil lit up. It was eyes that Louise had become familiar...

* _Slam._

Louise's face was against the floor of her room and the pain was immediate.

The girl quickly stood up trying to correct the sudden feeling she had.

It was nine in the morning. Louise slept about fifteen hours after summoned her new partner.

After a short period, she calmed down and processed what happened.

"What was that dream...was it so...nostalgic?..." The pinkette asked himself.

The girl analyzed what little she remembered. Especially the eyes of the child she saw.

(It was like seeing a distant memory...and those eyes were like those of-)

Just when she made her conjectures, her door opens.

Madara enters impatient to hear his partner was active in her room.

"... What are you doing?" The shinobi asked oddly.

"N-nothing." She cut off the conversation. Louise felt embarrassed by her unsophisticated awakening.

"Normally, I would say we get going... but ...I don't see you in conditions..." Said the ninja, staring at her from head to toe.

"Ha?" Louise now observes herself and notices the poor clothes and hygiene she brought with her. The girl didn't have the energy to take a bath yesterday; She demanded herself too much to carry out the ritual. With a blush, the pinkette took clothes from the closet and went straight to the shower.

Madara, politely, waited outside. With eyes closed and his body leaning against the wall, the ninja focused his thoughts on new goals.

(I need to find more information about everything, including history, concepts of magic, procedures and more, and only then will I confirm if I am in another dimension. This academy must have at least one library...)

Within minutes, her partner appears with wet hair, but at least she no longer appeared to be a vagabond ...

"Sorry for the delay…"

"Hmm. It couldn't avoid. Now, as for the classes..."

Both noticed that the front door opened and with that, the Uchiha's **[Sharingan]** activated instinctively.

"Ará ... but if it's not more than the diminutive Louise. Sorry, I almost don't see you, my bad manners if I hadn't greeted you." Kirche said sarcastically.

The girl in question was dark, with long hair red as fire and breasts that her neckline only stressed more. Her aura was of a flirtatious girl.

"Good morning Zerbst..." She replied with a frown.

"Come on, Louise...I already told you to call me Kirche. We're friends, right?"

"NOPE."

"Auuu~..." Kirche said while feigning disappointment.

The red-haired woman changed her vision to where Madara was, who seemed disgusted by the interruption. She moved a little closer to him to observe more closely.

"Hummm, you really summoned a commoner as a familiar... something expected of you, Louise the Zero."

(Zero? Now I think about it, they've called it like that other times.) Madara thought.

"Although we all expected something else for that dramatic presentation ... but I guess this is your level." Kirche continued.

Louise wanted to intervene to make him understand that Madara wasn't a simple commoner, but was interrupted by her rival.

"Unlike someone, I summoned my familiar at the first attempt..." She paused a little.

"Come, Flame!" While looking at her room

Slowly a large lizard of dark red comes out and lands with its summoner. The creature was as big as a tiger. His tail had a flame and his mouth emitted embers.

"... What is that?" Madara asked.

"Have you never seen a fire salamander? Surely you have a very protected life... "

Madara frowned as he watched.

(It's like the creatures I found in the southern forest, although stronger. I can see a slight connection between her and this lizard...something different from the contract invocations...) That's when Madara notices a string of magic tied between him and Louise. (And it seems that I'm not the exception).

"What's your name?" Asks the hot redhead to the ninja.

"Madara."

"What a strange name. But you have particular eyes...burning red as I like..." The flirtatious girl approaches until she is a few inches from Madara's face. "Why don't you also become my familiar?" She proposed.

"Zerbst...what do you think you're doing?" The pink-haired woman asks furiously.

"If you accept, you could have special deals on my part~..." She said provocatively while ignoring the furious Louise.

Kirche's gaze traveled across Madara's body as if she were seeing some kind of 'trophy'. Definitely, he was stronger than this mage and wouldn't allow her to see him as something inferior. Just when he would take action against her, he noticed how subtly the redhead's eyes were returning towards the pinkette. As if she was waiting for some reaction...

"I REJECT YOUR OFFER." The Uchiha answered sharply.

"Jojojo~. Something tells me you're not just a commoner." The redhead replied with a smile.

(An unnecessary nuisance ... besides, she seems to suspect something about me. Should I eliminate her?)

"Enough of your games, Zerbst. We have things to do. Madara, let's go." Said the little girl as she left the place with a frown.

The summoned one separates from the wall and follows his partner.

* * *

 **...**

* * *

 ** _-Part 5:_** ** _Academy Hallways-_**

The Uchiha was thoughtful. He analyzed Kirche's behavior when she heard his name. As he supposed, she should not even know what the Chakra was. Someone so universally known as Madara's name shouldn't go unnoticed by anyone ... but that had not been the case.

"That Zerbst...trying to take my familiar...AGH!" Meanwhile, Louise was throwing a tantrum because of her anger. (If I had strength, I would put that lusty redhead in her place!)

Madara disliked being compared to those poor forms of inferior life, but the ninja restrained his anger since his summoner and he were just beginning their relationship.

"Who is she?" Madara asked.

"Kirche Augusta Frederica Von Anhalt-Zerbst. Is the daughter of a Germanian military family and heiress of the Grand Duchy of Anhalt-Zerbst. A woman who doesn't think twice about opening her legs to any man!" The little one responds.

"How do you know the last part?"

"...The walls are a little thin...so, in the night...I can hear their voices." She said with shame.

That explains the moaning from last night.

"I see." (Then, I'm not the only one who she makes her 'offer'.) "But I think she likes you."

"Are you kidding? She's a Germanian, so our families have been bad for decades, and that's how it will be with us." The girl clarifies the ninja.

"Why?"

"The countries of Halkeginia have disputes every so often. My house, The Vallière, has properties on the borders with Germania, so we are the first on the battlefield against them when the war breaks out" She explains to the Uchiha. "And with that...we lost count of how many family members we have lost in those wars..." Louise sentenced with a sad expression that was intertwined with anger.

Madara understood perfectly her position. It was the same situation that his clan had with the Senju. Not only that, despite being enemies, it seemed that this Kirche just wanted to draw the attention of his partner, as if she wanted to be her friend. Something that also became familiar ...

(Hashirama...I never understood your willingness to cooperate with me. At that time, did you really want peace or use us? Did you really consider me a friend? Was it just the product of your idealism? Did you have any doubts? I always thought I saw everything, but now there are so many things I want to ask you...I might find out the answer by observing these brats...)

"Let's leave that aside. This academy imparts magic lessons to the students. When do they start?" He asked his partner too, in part, forget the unpleasant previous topic.

"I'm sorry, but today is a free day to deepen the connection with our familiars." Louise said to his disappointment.

Madara lets his discomfort be visible on his face. The impatience I had to learn from this world was not for less. The more he knew, the more certain he would be of his own actions and the theories he has of this new environment.

"But I can show you the place, how about that?"

The shinobi didn't finish his investigation during the previous night for the size of the academy, so finishing with that task wasn't bad for him.

"Well, guide me." Responds giving a wave with his hand.

* * *

 **...**

* * *

 _ **-Part 6: D** **ining** **Room-**_

 **Two hours and a half before the present:**

With pleasure, Louise began a tour among the place. The first site was the dining room of the Magic Academy was in the highest central building. Inside there are three long and parallel tables. In each of them, the students sat from the first to the third year.

Louise went away for a few minutes while Madara watched her surroundings.

(First, I must check if this brat is a worthy noble, both in her dealings with me and in her personal performance as a mage.)

Madara noticed that the students' eyes fell on him in a derogatory way. The Uchiha responded with a murderous look at their lack of respect, which caused them to move away.

(These kids...I must deal with their attitude towards me, but not now.)

In his attempt to ward off his anger, he focused his eyes on small statues were in the corners of the huge site.

(These sculptures have magic, most of them focus on the middle part, and...I feel as if they were watching me.)

As he lost himself in his thoughts, Louise had returned to his side.

"I have permission for you to eat with me. Usually, familiars cannot step on this site, much less eat the same as the nobles." Louise informed.

Madara nods. He and the girl sat at the central table which belonged to the second year.

"Tell me, what are those figures along the walls?" He asked the pink haired girl.

"Ah. Those are Alviis. They are spirits locked in artificial bodies to function according to what the mage who produces them believes appropriate. Their most predominant characteristic is that they are small."

"What are they doing?"

"They watch the place. Especially at night when they move on and dance around the site."

"They are alive?"

"More or less, but without their own will."

(Interesting. There have never been such advances in the shinobi world. In this place, souls can roam the earth and use them...or even become stronger by themselves, just like the tree with which I fought.)

"How do you get a soul for 'use'? Do you know the mechanism to create one?" The shinobi asks with interest.

"It only finds souls in places where nature and a great amount of magic converge. Usually, they are in very isolated and dangerous places because of the creatures influenced by the magic with which they are much stronger. In addition, to capture them you need the proper spells and instruments since they are ethereal beings." The little girl said. "As for the way to create one, I'm afraid that only a Triangle-Class mage could tell you the procedure. But I understand that it is extremely difficult, and it takes weeks to at least create one, so they are expensive to get."

"Triangle-Class mage?"

"There are four categories within the mages: Dot-Class who controls a single element. Line-Class who control two. Triangle-Class occupying three. And finally, Square-Class who use four elements."

(Hmm, they use the elements of the chakra and on that basis they categorize them as if they were Genin, Chuunin or Jounin.)

After a few seconds of talk, a prayer takes place among all the students on the site. Louise turns her attention to the food.

"Oh, Great Founder Brimir, and our Lady, the Queen, we give thanks for this humble meal you have kindly given us this morning." Said the little girl as she joined the prayer in unison with everyone.

Madara carefully observed this action. Louise noticed his curiosity.

"That was the prayer we give before each meal as thanks to the founder and our queen. It is a way to pay respect to them." Explains the pinkette.

"It seems like they are gods, or am I wrong?"

"In fact, they are. Or at least we consider them that way."

"Why?"

"It's common sense. Without them, our country wouldn't exist, and with that our food."

With that said, the Uchiha turns to his plate which comprised roast chicken, wine and a cake baked in the shape of a trout. It surprised him at how well tasted. For him, it was a meal that only a feudal lord could receive.

* * *

 **...**

* * *

 _ **-Part 7:**_ ** _Academy Hallways-_**

 **One hour and a half before the present:**

When finished, both continued with their tour to the classrooms.

"How much difference is between a Dot-Class and a Square-Class mage?" Madara asks on the way to the place.

"It's comparing heaven with earth. Besides being extremely rare, Square-Class mages are close to becoming gods, just like our founder."

"But he wasn't a Square-Class, right?"

"Exactly. He was more special."

"Just for use the Void element?"

"Yes. To become the next founder, you should use that magic. Only with that will you achieve his status." The girl replied.

"And what is exactly?"

"A Very special magic that made things possible that the other four elements could never do. Even in textbooks, his magic was difficult to explain and impossible to categorize."

(Hmph, an element of which little is known and they couldn't accurately identify whose effects. Until then, that seems to be the only key to why I was summoned here as if I were a creature under contract. I wonder if this girl is...)

By the time he finished his analysis, they arrived in the classroom. It was like entering a university classroom. The blackboard and the teacher's table were on the lowest level, while the seats were arranged upwards like stairs.

"This is where classes usually take place. Sometimes we go to the courtyards, but we spend most of the time on this site." Explains Louise.

(Looks like the Shinobi academies. Nothing new.) Confirms the Uchiha.

They both leave the room and go to the library. Madara stares at the entrance sign.

"This is the library. Here we can find books about magic, but there are also all kinds of history, biology, etc."

(Just what I was looking for) The Uchiha thought. He couldn't help have a smile in front of the place that would give him but all, most of the answers he was looking for. Although right after that, he paid more attention to the sign on the entrance. (I cannot read that ... this language is different so it should also be pronunciation. So, why can I understand this brat? Now I think about it, her mouth moves differently from her pronunciation.)

Just when he would make his question public, Madara noticed the look of the little pink movie which didn't leave him.

"Something is wrong?" He asks neutrally.

"Emm ...you will see..."

"..."

There was an awkward pause between the two.

"I still know nothing about you Madara ... and I was wondering ... if you could tell me something." She said with hesitation.

"..."

The Uchiha noticed his mistake. Louise had given him a lot of information, but she hadn't received the same. If he wants to continue with his investigation, Madara must give something in return. In addition, it would create trust between the two which would lead to extra information.

"Hmph. You're right. My fault for that. Well, let's see...where do I start..." While walking to other locations, the Uchiha proceeded with his story." I come from one clan with the most virtuous skills in terms of combat. I lived in a time of wars where seven brothers were born but for adulthood, there was only one left. At that time the countries fought with each other thanks to the clans they hired for the wars ..."

As he did with Siesta, Madara explained the shinobi world to him although omitting things like his Tsuki no Me Keikaku. He made known his lineage and how he played a crucial part in the development's history in that site.

For Louise, Madara's story seemed the odyssey of a hero among heroes. A man who took his clan to the top by uniting the most important clans, thus founding the capital of his country. At the end of his story, Louise's eyes opened so wide, the Uchiha thought they'd fall out of their sockets.

"Are you royalty?" Asked a stunned Louise.

"In a way. Although we don't use that term there. In any case, my clan became extinct for civil wars and with it, all the history we did ended up being considered as a 'heresy' both spoken and written. There is no record of us anywhere. And for that, I'm the last one left." The Uchiha finished. The goal of his story was to make it clear to Louise that she will find nothing of his clan or family members if she tries to find information about him.

Louise processed what her partner said. It was eradicated a brilliant clan responsible for the history of a country. All that remains is the guy before her. When she thought of the possibility it would happen to her house, the Vallières, it filled her with anger and fear. It would be a punishment worse than death if your whole line were stripped of everything and forgotten with passaging time. A brief silence was present.

"... I'm sorry." The pinkette said. She had understood the pain the shinobi had gone through. Madara lost everything and now he was in an unknown place without a home or family.

"Don't worry. It was a bad time to be born, nothing more." He answered politely. "Every clan will end. It is part of the cycle of life. Nothing is eternal, so if something is born then it will die."

The little one now felt bad. Despite all the bad things that have happened to him, she wanted to deny the fact that everything, including your own acts, would become 'nothing'. Even when her partner, who unlike her, spoke from experience, that couldn't be the fate of a noble...

"... But you're still here, right?"

"?"

"You say that your clan is extinct, but you're still here. That 'cycle' is not over yet, and I think if you want, it never will." The little girl urged with a determined look.

The ninja stared at the little mage with surprise.

"... Hmphahahaaa." Laughed Madara.

"?"

"A naïve thought. You reminded me the words that my father told me some time ago... " He answered with a distant look.

"Did he say the same thing?"

"If I remember correctly, his words were: 'Our clan is like the moon ... maybe during certain periods we are absent, but we remain, we survive, we fight and for that reason, we will live forever'." He remembered with a smile. "A thought of someone who cannot see everything ... just as I was..."

With her sentence over, Louise stopped moving. It had remained static while Madara took the lead. The Uchiha turned to her.

"Something is wrong?"

"...No... it's nothing." The girl replies weakly.

"...There are still places to see, no? Let's go." The ninja urged.

The pink hair rushes to get to his side. The girl stopped asking. Something locked her in her thoughts.

(The surrounding magic turned. It's the first time she lies. Did I talk too much? I should use a **[Genjutsu]**. Nor can I use a **[Juin Jutsu]** in her. One thing is a maid, but if they detect something strange in this girl, the mages will have me as the first suspect...I hope this doesn't cause me problems...) The ninja thought as he watched her subtly.

Meanwhile, Louise's mind was in confusion.

(How is it possible? That were exactly the same words I dreamed about. Am I connected to Madara's memories?... I've never read that anywhere...like many of the things that have happened lately...) Realizing that everything happened hasn't a comparison or an immediate explanation, the girl ended the matter with a slight sigh.

* * *

 **...**

* * *

 _ **-Part 8:**_ _ **Academy's Courtyards-**_

 **Fifteen minutes until present:**

From the library, they went through a series of places until they arrived at the courtyard where the students spent time with their newly familiars.

It's been a long time since the girl spoke so much to someone. She got used to being locked in, consuming books from history to stories about invocations. Loneliness was his only companion.

(But not anymore ...) Louise repeated herself, with which she was in a better mood every time.

On the other hand, Madara was bored. The most interesting places for him were the library, which he would review meticulously later, and the classrooms. Everything else seemed unimportant.

Their Tour was about to end when both watched the familiars and their masters sitting in a chair having a field day in the academy's courtyard.

In that, Madara closes his left eye and, with his hidden right eye under his hair, spies on the beings in question.

(Hmm, all without exception have that 'connection' between me and this girl. I can identify mages and servants even if they are several feet away.)

Followed by this discovery, he observed a maid picking up a jar from the floor and giving it to a blond noble who was flirting with a girl with blond and curly hair.

Seconds later, a first-year student with brown hair appears and meets the two in question. Madara notices a discussion until everything ends with the blond guy comically on the floor, slapped by both girls. They both leave quickly.

Madara, with his senses increased, knew that noble played in two bands with the girls in question. The servant had lifted a vial from the floor, which was the proof of her crime and she exposed it. Although he didn't know if she gave it to him with that intention. The naive noble believed having affairs in broad daylight would remain a secret for everyone, so the position he had was that which belonged to him.

Everyone laughed at the noble in question, so he gets up and points to the maid who had meddled in matters that should not. He takes her arm, and she answers for help. A common injustice from day to day. When Madara recognized that the maid was Siesta, he knew his involvement in the matter was inevitable. The ninja made his way to them.

"Madara? What are you doing?" Louise asked.

She had no response, so she quickly accompanied her familiar.

"Hey, brat!" The Uchiha called.

They all turned to him.

"You commoner...how dare you to speak to me like that?" Guiche replied. That was the noble who caused the scandal.

"Then how? Womanizer?..." The shinobi said with mockery.

Everyone laughed louder than before. Guiche would turn red with rage and shame, this would not let him pass ...

"Insignificant commoner ... now I notice, you are the familiar of that Zero. Don't believe your status will protect you from the transgressions you are carrying!"

"Hmph! The only insignificant here is you. Now take your hand off the maid and get out before you regret it." The Uchiha said aggressively. His gaze had become sharper.

Everyone stopped laughing. A simple commoner had just threatened a noble. Guiche's face distorted.

"You...insignificant dog... you don't know the proper way to talk to a superior..." The blond growled with anger.

This one points his rose towards Madara with the eyes injected in blood.

"For having seriously offended me, I challenge you to a duel!"

This was the funniest thing that Madara has been through in a long time. A poor brat challenges whoever was once a ninja god. He didn't resist laughing.

"Hmphahahahaa ... I accept."

"It will be in the Vestri Court, I will wait for you!" He finished speaking and quickly went to the meeting place.

(That the nobles abuse their power in the Academy is also a usual practice ...) Madara rectified in his mind.

Now the ninja reflected on the benefits and problems that his actions would bring him...

"What do you think you do...?" Louise asked him with frightened eyes.

"I just want to have a sample of the power that the nobles have. Nothing serious." Clarified the summoned.

"Nothing serious you say?...do you even know what you've gotten yourself into?"

"If with 'duel' you mean a fight to the death, then a lot." He answered as if it was nothing.

"You ... you will die ..." Siesta interjected.

"Hm?"

"If you face a noble...you will die for sure..." Siesta looked at him with fear.

"I differ with that thought." The Uchiha replied.

"What the maid says is no joke, we should apologiz-"

"No. Besides, you should already know I'm not a simple commoner." Madara interrupted Louise.

The girl thought. Madara descended from a clan of elite warriors, but the reality is that Guiche was not weak. Louise was curious about what he could do, but if she lost her partner for not apologize on time ... the pinkette didn't know if she would recover from that.

With a sigh, the shinobi put his hand on the girl's shoulder.

"Everything will be fine. He will not even hurt me." Madara told her earnestly.

After looking at her partner's trusting eyes, Louise understands that she can not intervene in this confrontation.

* * *

 **...**

* * *

 **Author's Notes:**

When I started with this story, I barely knew anything about the anime 'Zero no Tsukaima'. Although to be more honest ... I have not yet read full volume one of his novel. The reason I published this story is that I thought the actions that Madara would undertake in that world were interesting.

By the time I publish the next chapter, I will have read a few volumes of the novel. I want to read at least until volume ten of ZnT.

I am thrilled to reach a hundred followers. It's crazy because I see other stories with a similar number of chapters and/or words and they can't reach thirty. I hope you continue to like this story as much or more than I like to write it :)!.

 **Chapter four in progress...**

I want to clarify:

 **1)** English is not my mother tongue. If you notice an error, please show it to me. A lot of what you read I do it with the help of Google-translator (which sucks in long translations).

 **2)** I own none Naruto or Zero no Tsukaima properties, nor do I make any money from the writing of this story.


	5. C4: A children's game

**CHAPTER 4: A children's game**

 ** _-Part 1:_** ** _Headmaster's Office-_**

 **Present:**

"The students are having a duel in Vestri courtyard?" The old Osmond asked.

"Yes. The teachers have gone there to stop them, but there are too many students in the place. One of those involved is Guiche Gramont." Miss Longueville answered.

"These nobles and their free time ... besides, turns out to be the stupid son of the Gramont. Like father like son. Anyway, who is his opponent?"

"They told me he's Miss Vallière's familiar."

Osmond and Colbert exchanged glances.

"The teachers request to use the 'Dream Bell' to stop the duel."

"No, it's unnecessary to use such an important artifact for a fight between children. I'll be watching both of them." The old man answered firmly.

"Understood" The green-hair woman left the office.

The director waved his staff and a large mirror on the wall showed the situation in Vestri courtyard.

"Old Osmond, you cannot speak seriously. They may be young, but at least one of them has the power to kill a commoner. What would happen if someone dies?" Colbert said.

"We cannot pass up this opportunity, it's the perfect situation to clarify our doubts."

"Are you going to use your students as experimental rats?" The professor asked indignantly.

"Don't say that. As I just said, I will be watching the fight. If I notice that one of them will receive a lethal blow, I can activate my wind magic to disperse them."

A pause with tension was present.

"I hope you're right, director ... for the good of our students."

* * *

 **...**

* * *

 _ **-Part 2: Academy's Courtyards-**_

Madara saved Siesta for 4 reasons:

1) She provided him with valuable information. Possibly, data that only Madara knew even when he had just arrived. The Uchiha was grateful for that.

2) She could still provide more variants if the maid took him to her grandfather, who could clarify his theories. If the maid would be hurt, could end up moving her away from the academy, which would deny him an important clue about this world.

3) Siesta could become a valuable pawn.

4) He wanted to test his strength with these nobles, collect information and stop them from looking him with contempt. They tested his patience as the spiky black hair toured the academy with Louise. Many laughed at them as if they were clowns, so again a voice inside said 'calm down' and avoided a deadly outcome.

(I must investigate those voices ...)

The Uchiha could end up exposing his abilities, but there was no turning back. The blond noble imposed his way of resolving their differences, and for no reason Madara could remain like a coward. That would bring more discomfort.

"Are you sure of this?" Asks the little pink hair that was walking by his side. Both and a nervous maid who followed them were going to the courtyard where the duel would be unleashed.

"Sir Madara, thank you very much for your intervention, but you don't need to do this." Siesta told him. She didn't want to carry someone's death for a situation of pure bad luck.

"Regardless of what you both tell me, I don't see that child as the big thing. I'll make him dance at my pace ... make him despair ... and I will humiliate him like the insect he is!" The Uchiha answered confidently.

('Dance at my pace'?) Both women asked themselves internally.

In a few minutes, they arrived at the site of the duel. A human circle of students waited there, formed for the combat to take place.

There were all of Louise's class present, Tabitha and Kirche in the front row for the show meanwhile Montmorency and the first-year girl, Katie, were behind the crowd.

The human wall opens, and the fighter arrives. Guiche was waiting for him.

"Ladies and gentlemen, this is a duel!" The blond announced. The crowd had an ovation.

"I, Guiche of Gramont, will have a duel with Louise's commoner!"

Madara had passed as a being with no power. Just as he planned ...

Guiche turns to Madara.

"I congratulate you for not running away." He said confidently as his rose rested on his chin.

"Hmph, I congratulate too for being my test subject. I hope someone has taught you to dance properly ..."

The crowd seemed excited, but the majority just wanted to see a unilateral massacre. It was ridiculous for a commoner to emerge intact in the face of a confrontation with a noble. From childhood, someone taught these young people they are superior to most living beings. They are the chosen ones to carry the legacy of Brimir and do what honor dictates. Even before dragons or powerful beings that thought wouldn't change.

Madara understands that feeling. It was the same as his father taught him. But he was not equal to these little children, he is superior, and he had to show them to the Uchiha style ... humiliating them totally.

('Dance properly'?) "Then, let's start!" Guiche proclaimed.

The duel began, and with it, the ninja felt again like a sheet wrapped around him. Someone was winning a powerful enemy with these irruptions ...

(Now more than ever, I can't show anything suspicious ...)

Madara put his arms crossed and his eyes bored. In this fight, he wouldn't make the first move.

Missing him that his rival didn't immediately rush towards him to avoid his spell, Guiche carries out his invocation releasing a petal of his rose which fell and became a golem with a warrior form. The invocation had impeccable armor with a feminine form that carried a spear equipped on his right arm.

"I forgot to tell you that my name is Guiche, and my runic name is 'Bronze.' Therefore, my bronze golem 'Valkyrie' will be your real opponent."

Madara closed his left eye and with the right activated his **[Sharingan]** to get the information he was looking for with no one noticing his change. That new creation was also tied lightly to the creator in question.

The golem pounces and tries to hit the stomach with his spear.

(A children's game…)

Madara swings her body slightly and dodges almost without moving.

The Valkyria now goes in search of his head with the left fist.

The shinobi inclines his neck, dodging in the same position and traps the wrist of the being with his right hand.

Now the golem pounces with all his body, but is stopped by the left fist of Madara that embedded him in the center of his chest. The Uchiha turns the fist and the Valkyrie's body collapses.

The nobles almost let their eyeballs out of their sockets. They had just witnessed as a commoner, with pure force, undid a golem of earth with their hands.

(It had a place where the magic was concentrated. Just one hit there and it collapses ... how weak ...)

"... I-I'm not finished!" Said Guiche with anger. With it, he summons five Valkyries.

The five attacks in unison, but they couldn't hit Madara. His way of dodging and deflecting attacks looked like a dance, it was a delight to anyone's eyes. He didn't move; he glided on the floor without useless movements.

(Interesting. Do they attack with direct control? Do they have defined commands as 'attack' or 'defend'? I don't think it's the first thing, if that were the case their movements would be more random. Directing with precision and perseverance would leave you mentally exhausted if you're not used ...)

The Uchiha wasted no time in gathering information while playing with the golems. He could see a slight pattern of defined attack which gave him the confirmation he needed for his theory.

"Tch!" Clicked his tongue the blond noble

Now the Valkyries surround Madara. With their spears held high, they attack from all directions with Madara in the center.

(A different command)

At the last second, the ninja disappears, and it eliminates the Valkyries from each other by the impact.

Madara lands elegantly with a boring look. Apparently, he had jumped over the golems.

"Impossible."

"What is that familiar? His speed is absurd!"

"Did that Zero really summon a commoner? At least, he is at the level of a Knight ..."

At last, the students woke up. Although many refused to accept it because of their inner egos, this commoner could face a mage ...

Guiche didn't understand what happened. In a moment, it reduced all his golems to a pile of trash. Faced with this failure, he knew that if he wasn't serious, he would be the only one to be ashamed.

"Brat, I hope you're not over. This dance hasn't even been a warm-up ..." The Uchiha spoke scornfully to the blond.

Faced with this provocation, the noble summoned the last six Valkyries he could afford because his flower had run out of petals. Then, while Madara was 'fighting' them, he recited spells.

"{ _Oh, earth, immobilize my enemies with your bless_ }! **[Swamp]**!"

The ground beneath Madara became softer. Followed, his feet sink quickly. The mud was already up to his hips when the Valkyries pounced on him. With Chakra focused on his feet, Madara quickly left the mud and exchanged places with the attacking golem, which sank to the bottom.

Between that movement, the Uchiha kicks one of the Valkyries and snatches a spear with his left hand, so the runes under his glove shone.

A new power flooded his veins. A huge amount of information ran through his mind; Were different ways to use the spear. Now he felt lighter, more perceptive and stronger. The black hair also noticed that it drained his chakra reserves, although thanks to the abnormal amount he possessed, he could remain calm while processing what is happening.

Without using Chakra, the spear pierced the golems as if they were made of paper. By now he had proved that a common weapon should do nothing to them, or at least, couldn't cut so cleanly. This caused him to study his left hand while backing slightly.

(This power made me an expert with the spear without even wanting it. Also strengthened my senses, my physique and the edge of my weapon ... works only with the spears? Only with one made by that child? How interesting ...)

Meanwhile, Guiche was stressed. No matter what he tried, the commoner came out without scratches of everything. The worst thing was that he looked at him contemptuously as if he were nothing ... a commoner acted arrogantly before a noble!

The earth mage executed his best spell while Madara changed his gaze to him. With his **[Sharingan]** , he seemed to predict the effects of the noble's words...

"{ _Earth, may your strength become mine. Gobble my enemy and let him feel your wrath!}_ **[Rock Coffin]**!"

As Madara expected, the ground around him split in two with him in the center. It traps the Uchiha and the remaining Valkyries between the two halves of a perfect rock, which ends up closing.

The seconds passed, and the duel was over.

"... Hahaha. I win, insignificant dog!" Guiche celebrated.

Louise looked at the scene with horror ... she lost her partner in front of her.

"Madara ..." The frightened pinkette mumbled.

The little girl ran to the newly formed rock with tears between her eyes, but when she arrived, one half exploded.

Through the smoke, a silhouette with a spear moved. The earth mist finally cleared, and an unharmed Madara slowly approached Guiche. Thanks to the physical reinforcement he received from the runes, it wasn't even necessary to use his **[Susano'o]** to remain intact.

The blond's mind stopped working. That spell could crush a group of people equipped with full-body armor, and even then, the commoner survived as if nothing happened.

Now, the ninja was a few inches away from him.

"What ... are you?" Guiche asked incredulously. The Gramont understood that if his strongest spell didn't affect his opponent, he could lose this confrontation from the start.

The ninja didn't respond. Instead, with a quick movement, hit the blond twice on the temple on both sides of his face with his right hand. Although they were rather 'slaps', since a punch from Madara could easily knock down a tree. The noble stepped back two steps.

"Kgh! s-stay away! " The earth mage shouted as he recited a spell.

The ninja interrupted Guiche's spell with more blows to the face, forcing him to retreat further. Blood slid from his mouth.

"W-wait! I give up!"

"I will not accept your surrender. A duel is a fight to the death, right?" Replied the smiling Uchiha.

The noble covered his face, reason Madara alternated his blows between the stomach and the face. Some of these blows didn't connect purposely to cut the noble's clothes as if they were blades instead of hands. Then, the ninja gave a lateral kick to Guiche's right shoulder, sending the blond to roll to the floor. The pain had disabled the noble's right arm, so he responded by changing the wand to his left hand. He raised his wand and executed the spell of **[Levitation]** on the shinobi with the hope of, at least, getting him away to ask for help from a teacher. The Uchiha's body slowly left the floor.

(This Jutsu…)

Madara reacts quickly by stabbing his spear to the ground, stopping his ascent. Guiche responded by putting more power, so that, the ninja's feet pointed towards the sky while his hands clung to the spear stuck in the ground. With pure strength, the Uchiha forced his body to remain on the floor and with it, pushed himself to send the noble to fly with a knee in the stomach, thus stopping his magic.

"Aaaaaagh!" The blond growled in pain as he let go of his wand. The Gramont had felt his bones crack; It wouldn't be strange if he had broken one or two ribs.

Now, the student lay suffering from spasms of pain and couldn't remove his hands from his middle zone. Knowing that his goal wouldn't move, Madara took his time to get to him.

"W-w-wait ... I ... I wouldn't kill you ... this ... is ... a mistake ... on your part ..."

"The only mistake here was to challenge me. Now, you will painfully suffer the consequences of such a stupid act."

The Uchiha stood next to Guiche's side and kicks his stomach; It lifted the blond off the floor to fall several feet from his attacker. The blond expelled blood from his mouth, he almost emitted a none sound of pain, he only had spasms.

Meanwhile, the audience was no longer cheering or talking. They were horrified by the way the shinobi treated their opponent ... such an unmerciful act wasn't usual for children like them. Cavalry, honor, and elegance were things a noble had to keep no matter what, but that didn't seem to matter to the familiar they had in front. Everyone disagreed with his 'savagery', but also too scared to intervene in the matter.

"Is it over?" The Uchiha scoffed.

As he prepared to kick him again, a gust of wind arose over the shinobi's body sending him flying. When it would expel him from the human circle, Madara recomposes his position by subtly touching Kirche's chest with his elbow. Ignoring the slight moan emitted by the redhead, the Uchiha stood looking at the sky briefly in search of the person who had attacked him. He was at the other end of the noble who lay on the floor.

(Hmph, you don't want me to kill him. Which means you're a teacher or a superior magic-user with responsibility for these children...) He thought about the person who was spying on him. (These acts of transgression against me will cost you dearly ...)

Putting aside his slight annoyance at that intervention and the voices calling for 'calm', he focused on 'finishing the job'. Again, the ninja approached his victim, hungry to hear him groan in pain for having referred to his person as an 'inferior'. Between that, a girl opposes him to the center of the circle.

"Stop." A frightened Louise intervened.

"?"

"It's enough. You cannot kill ... and less than anything a noble!" The pinkette declared. She still had tears in her eyes because of the situation that almost killed her familiar.

"That's weird. Where I come from, a duel ends in the same way for any of the fighters ... the weak die and the strong live. The lineage doesn't matter. If he were a commoner, could I kill him?" The Uchiha asked sarcastically.

"... That ... that's ..." Apparently, the pink hair girl had been speechless, but she knew the answer to that was 'yes'. It wasn't strange that the offense of a commoner towards a noble ended in the execution ... but if her partner killed Guiche, both would submit to great problems. Issues that would end in something more than the expulsion from the academy, but it was also improper to give him the answer 'because you will be judged as the murderer of a noble'. It was Guiche who proposed to carry out this fight.

The little girl looked at the floor without finding what to say to her partner. Without realizing it, the Uchiha approached until it was only a few centimeters away from her.

"Hmph, don't worry. I had planned to end this without killing him ... "

With those words, Louise let her familiar pass. Madara approached until he was in front of an undone Guiche. Rags and an expression of deep pain on his face had replaced his impeccable clothes and confident smile of the Gramont.

Everyone waited for the words of Madara who would accept the surrender of the defeated Guiche, but that isn't the Uchiha style.

"Look into my eyes." Madara ordered in a voice that sought to create fear in the hearts of the people.

Slowly, Guiche raised his eyes to meet the dark gaze of the familiar with black hair. The shinobi's eyes no longer reflected any light, they were cruel, resentful and with clear contempt for the child before him. In less than a second, a spear lay a few millimeters from his forehead.

It was as if time itself stopped.

The noble was trembling. He knew that just one more movement would mean his death. He cannot afford to disturb the being in front of him!

"Apologize, not just to me, apologize to the maid. To anyone you've underestimated and cheated on. You're trash, a caterpillar who pretended to be the butterfly that flew above everyone."

The poor blond could barely process the information. He was shaking to the point that he was about to piss on himself.

Guiche bowed his head in a sign of 'dogeza', but without removing his arms from his middle zone. There was a lot of pain when he tries to talk, and even more to move.

"F-f-fo-forgive me ... I didn't know ... what I was doing ... I-" A burst that cut his right cheek slightly interrupted him. In horror, he saw a hole the size of a human head on the ground right next to him. Guiche turned his eyes forward and the ninja's spear emitted a slight smoke at its tip.

"I don't listen to you. Since you're horrible in dance ... **TRY TO SING BETTER.** " Madara 'advised'.

The ninja let out a huge killing intent. It almost seemed like Madara would kill Guiche only with the pressure he exerted. Not even the public was unaware of this. They could feel the bloodthirsty mist emitted by the commoner with black hair.

In Guiche's mind, horrific images passed: He saw himself being massacred, tortured and mutilated beyond limits. Tears fell from his face. All the pride and dignity were gone. Forgetting temporarily his pain, Guiche expelled with all his strength the voice to give him a second chance to live.

"Please ... forgive me! ... everyone forgive me! ... I was the culprit of everything! I was just a fool! ... so, please ... don't kill me ... don't kill me, please!" He begged pathetically.

Madara took the time to study his surroundings. All those who looked at him with contempt now did so with fear and shock.

(Much better) He thought as he smiled slightly. The spear discarded his hand.

Before leaving, the shinobi noticed Guiche's wand on the floor, so he took it and kept it in the sleeve of his left arm.

With the job done, he moved away from the blond going straight to Louise.

"It's done. Let's go." Madara went ahead to her companion.

"... Yes" replied a stunned and frightened Louise.

Both left the eyes of the people.

Montmorency and Katie quickly approached a shocked Guiche. The noble who was lying on his knees looked at them with shock.

"P-please forgive me ... never again ... I'll never do it again ... forgive me ... please forgive me ... don't let him kill me ... please ... I want to live ..." He stammered. This will surely mark him for life.

The two girls were confused and scared. On one side, they were happy because Guiche received his due, but to see him in such a miserable state wasn't the stage they were looking for either. They calmed him between the two.

"Hey ... that familiar pulverized Guiche like nothing." Said a noble among the crowd.

"It's impossible to be only a commoner ... but I didn't see him use magic either ... What the hell is he?"

"It's a monster ... did you feel that thirst for blood?"

"Yes, I don't even want to approach him."

"He fights like a damn barbarian ... with no honor ... although it's expected of a familiar of that Zero."

* * *

 **...**

* * *

 ** _-Part 3:_** ** _Headmaster's Office-_**

 _Office of the director:_

After observing the events through the Clairvoyant Mirror, Osmond and Colbert exchanged glances as they sighed in relief.

"Old Osmond."

"Hrm."

"That young man beat a magic-user ..."

"Hrm"

"Although Gramont was only a dot Mage, a commoner shouldn't defeat him. What amazing force and technique! There is no doubt, he is Gandalf!"

"Hrm."

"... Wait, now I think about it, why didn't you stop the duel before? That familiar could kill Mr. Gramont! "

"Hrm ... to be honest ... I didn't have a chance to intervene."

"Ah?"

"You saw him, he could kill Gramont any time. When he pointed his spear at Gramont's head and made that hole in the earth ... his movements were so fast that I didn't have a second to carry out my spell." The old man answers him seriously.

"... You're right, there is no mage capable of performing a song so quickly. I guess there wasn't much to do."

"The reason I carried out my spell was to warn him. Being strong doesn't give you the right to abuse others."

Both sighed with fatigue.

"Anyway, Colbert, nobody should know about this."

"But, what do you say? We must report it to the palace right now to deal with the matter as soon as possible. We cannot take care of ourselves!"

"Do You forget that Gandalfr is not an ordinary familiar?"

"Of course not. He was the founder's familiar! He had the mission to protect his master during spell casting."

"Right, because their spells took a long time to execute ... however, it made them powerful. The vulnerability that the mage go through, especially in the founder's conjuration, was covered thanks to Gandalfr."

"He could annihilate entire armies by himself! Common magic-users couldn't beat him!" He followed with emotion the fire specialist.

"Exactly, and for that reason informing the palace would be our worst mistake. The nobles are eager to fight, their egos cloud their judgment. That familiar would be used as a war weapon, and I will not allow them to involve my students in another unnecessary war! "

For many nobles, the wars in Halkeginia were a 'Sport', a way to pass the boredom. The plebeians used as sacrificial pawns would pay mainly all consequences. Each noble had a territory and people which they could recruit by force in case of war. For those of high stratum, death was something distant and even impossible without having lived at least 70 years. The nobles were also needed on the battlefield, but they usually sent the lower-ranking ones to do the dirty work while the high-ranking ones kept the profits.

"It's ... true ... I'm sorry, I forgot the mentality of the nobles. If only human stupidity could be solved with magic ..."

"Hrm. Among other people, I tried to find a solution to their stupid interests. Is fine, Colbert. As long as the matter remains between the two, nothing should go wrong ... at least in the short term."

They couldn't cover this forever, but both hoped that it would be years before the nobles figured out the truth about this familiar. Trying to suppress information was the only thing they could do for Louise's sake.

"The only thing I don't understand is: How Miss Vallière summoned a legendary familiar? Is she a talented mage?"

"Absolutely not, I'd rather say she has no talent." The teacher answered honestly. Even though he was upset by the deal she received and even Louise's effort inspired him, Colbert couldn't lie about her magic skills.

"That's weird, a talentless mage summons an elite fighter. It's supposed that you can only bring familiars equivalent to the mage's talent or power ... no matter how hard I think, I see none sense in this situation."

A few seconds passed before the old man sighed resignedly.

"Anyway, we cannot be sure, but we'll find out ... eventually. The matter ends here, don't forget to have discretion." Shutting his eyes, old Osmond expected their meeting to end there ...

"In fact ... there is something else." Said Colbert.

Both exchange looks.

"That familiar ... seems to have a strange power ..."

"A strange power? What do you mean?"

"I'm not sure, but when Miss Vallière summoned him, I had a strange sensation towards him; My instincts shouted at me 'danger'. Not only that, one student who made fun of Miss Vallière suddenly fainted. When I checked the boy, he seemed to be under some sort of mental attack ... "

"What about the current status of that student?"

"Luckily, he regained consciousness after a few hours. Also, I am monitoring him if he feels anything strange."

The director sighed in relief. He knew about the magic that could cause insanity permanently. Luckily, this wasn't the case.

"So, the third daughter of the Vallières summoned a noble ... how interesting."

"I'm not sure about that ..." Responds Colbert.

The old man narrowed his eyes.

"What do you mean? it's obvious that he can use magic, right?"

"That's the problem, I'm not sure it is."

"What?"

"I used a magic spell detector on him, but there was no reaction. It doesn't make sense. Some time ago, I read about a different power to the magic of the Elves or that of the founder. Although it wasn't so much descriptive, it hinted at being more ... 'discreet' than ordinary magic, but no less powerful."

The old mage was silent. There was a dark look in the mental work he was doing ... as if he remembered things from a long time ago.

"Tell me, Colbert ... did you know what is a 'shinobi'?"

* * *

 **...**

* * *

 ** _-Part 4:_** _ **Academy's Courtyards-**_

Outside the Vestri Courtyard, Madara and Louise had returned to their walk. The shinobi was leading the way.

The Uchiha really wanted to spread that noble's blood all over the yard, but he knew that would be a serious mistake. I would end up in trouble and calling attention in the country absurdly.

Meanwhile, the train of thoughts of Louise was erratic.

(How the hell ... what was that?) The pinkette wondered.

She had no words for what she saw. It was a fight worthy of a Royal Knight with decades of experience, although Madara shouldn't take her over 4 years. He proved everything about his clan; They were the elite among the elite. Only someone who has fought since he has memory could match him.

(I mean ... I knew he was strong ... but that level ... He will become a legendary mage ... wait ... he didn't even use his magic!) The little girl shook her head to clear her thoughts. (No, first I must deal with him ... that level of violence ... that unworthy way to treat his opponents ... I cannot allow him to repeat such acts ... I-I'm afraid ... but I must instruct him ... a noble can't act like that!)

"Madara, listen ... could we talk?" She tried to interrupt the thoughts of the Uchiha timidly.

The young man with black hair didn't respond.

"…Can you hear me?"

In that, the ninja turns and shows her his true facet. Madara made valuable discoveries, expelled the stress caused by his unexpected arrival, and silenced all those fools who saw him as if he were garbage. Even though it was a children's fight, he was excited and satisfied with the result. The problem was that those emotions were strong and he couldn't avoid showing them.

It drew a wicked smile on his face as his **[Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan]** shone before the taciturn face of his partner.

"What were you saying?" Asks with an evil voice the now 'true' Madara Uchiha.

There was no response from Louise. The great fear of seeing her partner in that way dispersed any speech or question. It was the definitive form between malice, arrogance, and satisfaction.

(Madara ... you ... lost more than your home and family ... right?) She looked sadly at her familiar. (The basic principles ... human emotions like empathy ... everything is gone. Your heart becomes cold and without mercy. You lost so much for your current strength.)

Understanding that there is no response from his summoner, the shinobi turns his eyes forward.

(I wonder: Was it worth it?) The pinkette asked herself.

* * *

 **...**

* * *

 **Author's Notes:**

First of all, I apologize for two things:

 **1-** The delay of the chapter. To compensate, there will be a chapter within two weeks. I already have it almost ready.

 **2-** I promised that I would read the volumes of ZNT. Guess who didn't do anything despite having time ...

Anyway, I want to make clear that this chapter is one of the most important of the whole series. Many things were decided by the events that occurred. The next chapter will be equally important, so don't miss it!

 ***I want to especially thank "He Who Seeks The Joys in Life" for his review. Thanks for your time. The comments are what make me continue with this project.**

 **Chapter five 90% progress...**

 _I want to clarify:_

 **1) English isn't my mother tongue.** If you notice an error, please show it to me. A lot of what you read I do it with the help of Google-translator (which sucks in long translations).

 **2)** I own none Naruto or Zero no Tsukaima properties, nor do I make any money from the writing of this story.


	6. Interlude 1: Youngs between two worlds

**Interlude 1: Youngs between two worlds**

 _ **-Part 1: Tabitha-**_

Tabitha was a young noblewoman from Gallia, a country located southwest of Tristain, known to be the best student of the Magic Academy. She had blue eyes and hair, red-framed glasses, brown shoes, a mage's staff bigger than her, wore a blue mage suit over her white shirt and her height was even a little lower than the already small Louise. The biggest characteristic that Tabitha had was that she was silent to the point of being considered 'mysterious'. She loved to read and lock herself in the worlds of books, so it was not unusual to find one in his hand at any time of the day.

The attitude she showed to being so studious and unsocial implied that the bluenette didn't like to waste time. She didn't speak more than she should; In fact, she always used short phrases for even things that required in-depth explanations.

One characteristic that her family had is that the attributes they handled were wind and water. Tabitha could even combine them to form ice, something for which she earned the right to be recognized, without graduating yet, as a 'Chevalier': The lowest rank of a noble but which no student could even achieve at that time.

On the day of familiar summon, the little girl could call a blue rhine dragon who called Sylphid, a feat kept for the great mages were in the textbooks. It made her happy but at the same time, it depressed her. On the one hand, she had a nice and strong companion, but inevitably it would become another tool for the king of Gallia. King Joseph had Tabitha as his hunting dog, his puppet, his disposable piece, although all this was a secret to the public.

The bluenette was in an unpleasant situation, and from what she could see, the worst was yet to come.

Her classmate, Louise, summoned a possible commoner. 'Possible', because the feeling she had before that being didn't seem to say that. Just being close to him made Sylphid feel uneasy. As if it were not enough, one of her classmates who foolishly insult to the pinkette, ended up on the floor for no clear reason. Out of the corner of the eye, the little Chevallier glimpsed bright red gems on Madara's face. They were a cold but powerful look that, after a brief deliberation, seemed to cause the sudden collapse of the noble.

Both his presence and power were a 'rarity' for the ice mage. So that day, after a break in her room, she cleared her doubts by spying at the familiar. For that, the bluenette used the spell [Spy Winds] to search for it from the academy. Her magic was silent and its physical effects were a weak current of air on the target. There was no way to be detected, or at least she thought so.

When Tabitha found him, she felt no trace of magic, but his movements were peculiar.

The little girl had observed the soldiers of Gallia, and she could assure that the movements of that black hair were perfectly imitating the most prominent knights of her country. He had no openings for assassination attempts. Not only that, his route around the academy was erratic, aimless ... as if the familiar were being chased by someone ...

(He knows. How? Without carelessness in execution. Without visual or tangible effects. The subject in study capable of feeling magic? Wind affinity? More data is required ...)

She spent a good percentage of the night studying the family until he went to sleep on the roof of the academy.

(Assassin's ability detected, his steps touch the floor gently to avoid unnecessary noise. Signs of discomfort in his walk, without signs of fatigue. Observation of the subject possibly detected, a probability of 70%. Possibly sick 10%. Possible internal injuries 10%. Leaving a margin of 10% for other causes. Rhythm of calm breathing, subject preparing to sleep, ending observation.)

Tabitha cut her spell. For a few minutes analyzed the information until she fell asleep.

In the morning, everything was quiet. After breakfast, she went to the academy fields to relax with her dragon. Of course, all that she while not taking her eyes off the book.

After an hour, Tabitha rested her sight and thought about the classmate's familiar.

(What to do? Resume observation tonight? ...)

In the middle of her reflection, the blue-haired listens to the cry of a woman. It was a maid held by a blond noble. She could distinguish that the noble was one of her companions, although she didn't remember his name. From what she heard, it seemed that the maid had revealed a forbidden relationship between the blond and another first-year girl. Because she didn't know how this conflict would end, the Chevallier decided she would not intervene until the situation became dangerous. While the situation seemed to worsen, she noticed a tenuous presence approaching the site. He was the dark-haired one summoned by her classmate. Tabitha didn't see the bright red eyes she had seen the day before.

(Subject capable of changing eye color. The consequence of his special magic? Assassin skill detected, hiding his presence. Walking with signs of hostility ...)

After a brief exchange between the blond and the familiar, both declared that they would hold a duel to resolve their differences. It was the perfect opportunity to observe Test Subject No. 1 in more detail.

The Chevallier was positioned in the front row with her familiar serving as a seat. Beside her, Kirche did the same with her familiar.

When finishing the duel between the objectives, the small bluenette couldn't avoid feeling a restlessness. She noticed how her hand holding the cane kept shaking and her breathing became more agitated. The tense atmosphere affected even her familiar, though it was strong enough to defend himself against powerful enemies. The girl tried to calm both by giving light caresses to her dragon.

Therefore, things would get worse: She had witnessed how a peasant defeated a mage. Although Tabitha had suspicions that the black-hair man in question was more than he appeared, it was still a remarkable fact. The King of Gallia would find out about this ... and force her to get in touch with the familiar to, somehow, bring him with them.

For a moment she had a slight hope that this changing-eyed being could help her ... maybe she could free her mother of the induced madness ... no, that wasn't enough. She would end up asking for his assistance to stop the events that would take place in a few months. If that were not the case, quite possibly, this land would come to an end.

But then she came back to reality: It was a stupid idea to even think about opposing that destiny. No matter how strong a mage or commoner could be ... what it hides in the shadows waiting to be unleashed was unstoppable ...

Her king could feign ignorance, but Tabitha already knew what he planned to carry out for this land. It was only a matter of time before it completed them ... especially because of 'that weapon' they secretly had under their power ... she still had nightmares of just remembering that insectoid monster ... a familiar with a power beyond all the limits ...

* * *

 **...**

* * *

 _ **-Part 2: Kirche-**_

Kirche Augusta Frederica Von Anhalt Zerbst was a noble of Germanic origin, and also one of the most outstanding students of the Tristain Magic Academy. You could say that in terms of talent and performance, she was right behind Tabitha.

The tanned skin, long red hair and exorbitant tits gave her an exotic but erotic appearance that attracted the desires of every healthy male. The hair covered half of her face while her brownish-gold eyes seduced any unsuspecting man with just a glance.

Her element was the fire and magical level was Triangle, something incredible for a mage of young age. It wouldn't be strange that in a few years the Zerbst would become one of the most powerful magicians of the continent when she moved to the Square level.

Kirche had the possibility of being a 'maintained' or studying in the magical academy of Germania, but when she was forced to marry a useless old man, she caused enough problems for her family to take her away from there. Thanks to that, Kirche achieved enough freedom to do what she desired.

Her hobbies were flirting with many men, studying 'runic magic' and playing the harp.

Seducing men was something she was good, especially because her family, the Zerbst, were known to be very passionate. They had for 'sport' to steal the couples of other noble families to strengthen their domains. Kirche inherited this attitude although her intentions were always to 'play' with the goal rather than 'stay with him'. Although in her case, that coquettish attitude was a facade to hide her loneliness. She still had traumas from childhood ... those in which people called her 'failure'. It was a secret that only her childhood friend Tabitha knew, but some time ago she couldn't use magic. No matter the teachers or the effort that her father put in to help, she couldn't execute the most insignificant of the spells. The redhead would have fallen into despair if it had not been for the help of her mother, who, thanks to her efforts, could turn all the insults into flattery. Consequently, the Zerbst won a deep refusal to form relationships with people because of the 'true nature' that the nobles showed her. 'If you can do what they want, then they will accept you. If you show a slight difference, they will put you aside', was the teaching she gained.

Thanks to the experiences of childhood, she got her second hobby: Runic magic. Mages through different symbols could enhance objects and/or create new effects in them. The use went from objects of daily life to warlike armament. One characteristic of the runic magic she practiced is that the symbols used didn't belong to any of the commonly known to enchant. As her mother explained, they are special characters that come from a very distant land, beyond where the elves live. Thanks to foreign roots and the explanation given by his mother, the magic that lived in the redhead's body differed from all. Her body was incompatible with common methods of exercising magic. The Matriarch of the Zerbst carefully designed a seal which she carved into Kirche's body to transform the irregular flow of energy into a form that could mold the magicians' common spells.

"My daughter, I forbid you to mention, show or teach the method I have used to help you. You will have many problems if people find out since they will think it's Elvish Magic. Not even your father knows about this. Whatever happens, practice it secretly." It was the warning her mother left.

The inheritance of her mother had become her treasure, secret, and pride. Each of her belongings had been marked secretly with the 'strange runes', which took a lot of effort to learn to write and much more to apply. After all, anyone would think twice before applying a spell that, if it was badly written or imbued with the wrong amount of energy, would end up exploding in the face. It wouldn't be funny if his things ended up disintegrating. Luckily, her natural talent helped to skip any unpleasant consequences that might happen.

The youth's experiences had given her a clear idea of what was happening to Louise. For the redhead, she was the representation of her childhood. Her cases were very similar, except that the pinkette's spells ended in explosions, so in a symbol of compassion she helped her several times during the first year at the academy. To her bad luck, the pinkette brought a clear hatred towards the Zerbst, so she ignored or considered that the help on her part was a mockery. With time, the attempts of approach by Kirche ended, and Louise forgot her efforts to befriend. Even Kirche "joined" the people who bothered Louise for being a Zero. This made her vomit many times of guilt. She couldn't bear to hear her rival sobbing from her room, so she always looked for a male company to ignore the matter. Kirche planned to help little Vallière with the runes, but that would endanger both herself and her mother. The Inquisition wasn't something you want to have problems with.

To repair all the ills caused to her rival, the Zerbst devised a plan. She hired a merchant who sent to the lands of the Vallières to sell magic books at low prices. She didn't know if it would work, but hopefully, the redhead would give necessary information so that Louise would turn around the situation. Even one book she sent with the merchant was written by herself with instructions on how to make the runes. It was a risky move, but no one could realize that an 18-year-old student wrote a magic book, and less with an unprecedented method of magical enchantment.

On the day of the invocation, it relieved her that at least the pinkette called something. Although not everything could be perfect ...

(What is this guy? His energy is like my mother's ... but then that means it comes from beyond the elves. That is not possible, the only things that can be invoked are creatures in Halkeginia!)

The new being in question seemed to break the rules of the **[Summon Servant]** spell.

The next morning, Kirche woke up earlier than usual. She could hear noises at the front door.

(Maybe I can take this opportunity to learn more about that familiar.)

After briefly greeting her rival, Kirche took the time to inspect the new guest.

(Is he suppressing his energy flow to pass unnoticed? This man is quite skilled.)

The little Vallière couldn't stand the flirting with her familiar, so she retired with him.

At the beginning of that afternoon, it happened an unusual event. In some way, Guiche of Gramont and the man called Madara determined to resolve their differences in a duel. It would be the first time that an event like this would take place since the hot redhead entered the academy. The duels in Germania were the most usual to resolve disputes, but in Tristain had a no-duel policy that prevented the nobles from fighting each other. For Kirche, duels were the right thing to do, because if you couldn't keep your insults or transgressions against others with your own strength you were a coward.

Thanks to the maids were quick enough to spread the rumors of the fight, the redhead could arrive just before the show began.

(I never saw Mom fight. I wonder: How would those of the same type fight?)

To her surprise, the black-haired youth only used agility and physical strength to bend poor Guiche to the depths of despair. He moved gracefully, accurately, and intimidatingly. The impassive face showed no change as if the fight had been under his control all the time.

It activated her female switch. Kirche remained blushing as she fantasized about the familiar's figure over her ... with that strength ... dominating her completely. She imagined how both flesh clashed violently in search of mutual pleasure, but then Kirche remembered the malice that Madara had exposed to everyone. Although each of the aspects of which she witnessed ended up becoming fuel to further fuel her interest in him, the redhead didn't forget that it could become a problem. An especially strong threat to someone so desperately alone as Louise.

(That familiar ... is so strong and masculine ... he didn't even use his magic to subdue a noble ... or maybe he did it? Ah~ I just want to push him against a bed and make him mine~ ... no, calm down. He has good things, but I cannot ignore that he lacks manners. That Louise must be so alone that she will only let any request from that man pass by.)

With her thoughts better focused, the Zerbst's heiress set out to devise a plan for the black-haired to young reveal his intentions, especially with Louise ...

* * *

 **...**

* * *

 _ **-Part 3: Siesta-**_

Siesta of Tarbes was just a common maid who worked for Tristain's magic academy. She is the eldest daughter of eight siblings from peasants in the village of Tarbes. Her personality is that of a timid and humble woman towards anyone who spoke to her. The black hair made her stand out among the servants, besides the efficiency to carry out her duties. It wouldn't be strange if she were cataloged as the 'best maid' of the academy.

Like all maids, her job comprised cooking, washing clothes and maintaining cleanliness in the academy.

In her spare time, Siesta dedicated herself to training self-defense, meditating, taking care of plants and sleeping among nature.

The maid practiced a unique way of fighting passed from generation to generation, which her great-grandfather began. It was an aggressive style which comprised hitting fast and strong before the opponent could complete his movements, a style based on counterattacks using the agility and ability of observation by the user.

On the other hand, meditating was one way that complemented her training. A focused mind could become more efficient both to defend itself and to deal with tasks of daily life. In addition, it gave her a comforting feeling when she reached 'peace' with meditation; It was an 'unknown energy'. Many times, this same power raised the maid's spirit in days which ended up being terrible because of petulant nobles with no minimum respect for servants. When she asked about these strange feelings, her grandfather answered that it was for the blood of her great-grandfather, who was to help and ensure her well-being. This made Siesta feel a deep sense of pride. Not everyone could count on the 'direct help' of an ancestor unless you are noble. Even if she was only 1/8 of his blood, she still had help!

That talk made her think maybe she could use magic since Siesta knew her ancestor as someone capable of using it. If that was possible, then everything would change. Her world and that of her relatives would change: No more work from sunrise to sunset, no more abuses of authority and a better life for your neighbors.

Disappointingly, she couldn't execute the most basic spells. No matter what you use as a wand, the result was the same: Nothing. Life couldn't bring so much fortune to a simple peasant.

Discarding what could have been her only chance to ascend in life, Siesta settled for a stable job at the Academy of Magic. She had to get the idea that the next forty years wouldn't be very 'changing' if she wanted to continue to support her eight brothers as family support. That thought until the day of the invocation familiars.

As usual, that night she did her routine, which was to wash the clothes of the nobles in the courtyard. Thanks to the trained senses, the maid noticed how someone tried to inadvertently pass behind her. If it was a thief or someone from outside, the situation wouldn't be any inconvenience, but if it was a libidinous noble, that would complicate the things ...

When she turned around, Siesta couldn't identify the person as a noble, so she felt calmer knowing she had the right to defend himself if it is necessary.

(Hair and eyes black as the night ... besides a presence that goes unnoticed by those who lack training ...) The maid was clarified.

Without wasting time, Siesta introduced herself to the stranger. Apparently, his name was Madara, and he came from far away.

(If he comes from another country it would have been announced, and therefore all the servants would be informed about. The only new residents that have appeared are the familiars of the nobles ...)

It was then she remembered the words of the maids: A noblewoman with pink hair had summoned a human. The only person who fit that description was the little one with the nickname of 'Zero', Louise Françoise Le Blanc de La Vallière.

When she confirmed her suspicions, the maid couldn't help but be intrigued. Because of the few magical knowledge she had, it was unprecedented to summon another human being. The servant contract was the same as a slave contract, it wouldn't be funny if dozens of people each year became tools for the nobles without the possibility of rejection. Although good ... there were nobles who did that kind of thing ... but those are more extreme cases.

In any case, the person in front of her must be special. It shouldn't be possible to summon plebeians ... right?

Once again, the suspicions were confirmed by nostalgic questions that reminded her the grandfather's stories: "Have You heard of Hidden Villages? Hand Seals? Do you know what a 'Jutsu' is? "

At that moment she knew: He was a shinobi, a legendary existence that didn't appear even in textbooks. Although that was obvious, since possibly his great-grandfather had been the only one so far.

Thanks to her new contact, she could find out about the culture and origin of her family. Just before saying goodbye, Siesta remembered something important. Her grandfather was in a poor state of health, the worst is that the common medicines had no effect on him. The current budget prevented a magician from visiting him.

(Maybe ... Sir Madara can help him ... As with mages, a shinobi can heal people, right?)

After making the request to come to his village, Siesta ended the day briskly.

The next day, she began the morning attending the nobles who spent their day with their families. Everything was fine until she noticed how a glass jar that presumed to be a perfume falls from the pocket of a blond nobleman. Apparently, this same didn't realize by being flirting with a blonde girl with curly hair. Thanks to her good eyesight, the maid quickly picks it up and puts it on his desk. A big mistake.

A first-year girl approaches them.

"Lord Guiche!" Katie raised her voice. The first-year noble wore a basket on her left arm.

"Uh ..." The nobleman in question became nervous. (Shit…)

"Lord Guiche, good thing I found it. I made the sweets I mentioned before. Would I like to eat them now? "

"What Did she do? Hey, Guiche. What does this mean? " Asks Montmorency.

After a brief interrogation of which Guiche had no escape, both ladies beat the nobleman. The perfume bottle proved her relationship with Montmorency but she was still fooling around with another woman.

Noticing the whole situation, Siesta tries to get away from the place.

"Wait!"

The servant reluctantly turns to face an annoying Guiche.

"You have the courage to get involved in matters that don't concern you."

"Lord Guiche, it wasn't my intention-"

Before the end of his sentence, the blond took Siesta by the arm.

"Maids as brazen as you should be punished!"

Unfortunately for Siesta, she couldn't defend herself even if she wanted to. Was a commoner against a noble, a confrontation with a clear winner from the beginning.

With a clear expression of fear, Siesta asks for help. The maid looked for the assistance she needed, but everyone watched as if it were a fun situation to watch.

"Hey, brat!"

Siesta and the whole audience looked to the source of that call.

He was Madara. He looked at something ... 'annoying'. It had replaced the relaxed expression with which he received the night before by an expression of disgust ... like someone who had been bothered all day.

Both declared to carry out a duel to resolve their differences.

Although she tried to convince the Uchiha to desist from the confrontation, he didn't seem to be worried.

Once the duel was over, Siesta's nerves only rose higher. No one had died, but the fear that the shinobi tried to instill into his environment was absorbed like a sponge by her because of having sharper senses than the rest.

With horror, she ran out of the place.

It would be two hours before the black-haired commoner calmed down. She was in the academy's kitchen sitting on a floor while the other cooks and servants talked about various matters. Taking advantage of the rest, they gathered in several circles to talk except for Siesta who isolated herself to order her thoughts.

(No ... I shouldn't get involved with him ... it's very dangerous ... and I shouldn't let him get closer to my brothers ... no ... but I've already invited him ... what am I going to do?!) Right now, she had to cut off any kind of relationship with him ninja but without earning his anger. (I've been a fool ... to get so excited to meet a stranger even if he has some relationship with my great-grandfather ... I cannot do this ... I need vacations ...) The maid finished thinking with a sigh.

"That fight was something ..." mentioned one cook.

"No one died ... but still, it had enough action and blood!" Followed one servant.

"I saw everything on the third floor. That familiar is a beast, I confirmed with my eyes. He is only a commoner, but he could defeat a noble without help! "

(It is ... true. Unlike me, Sir Madara defended himself properly ...)

"Siesta!" A young maid called her attention. She had brown horsetail hair in combination with blue eyes. Her gaze was that of a playful cat.

"What's the matter, Celine?"

"You see nothing animated after what happened !? Oh, come on…"

"What do you mean?"

"I know everything thanks to the other servants ... that black-haired man defended you, right?"

These words made Siesta win everyone's attention in the kitchen.

"Uh ... well yes ... it's true, but ..."

"'But nothing! Not only that, though he was a commoner, he did it against a noble and won in an overwhelming way!" Siesta's companion spoke excitedly.

"Regarding that ... I wouldn't say he's a-" Something interrupted siesta in the middle of her response. Suddenly her mouth stopped working. In her confusion, she tried to move her body, but Siesta didn't respond as she should. It was only a few seconds before everything went back to normal for her.

"What did you say?" Celine asked.

"Uhm ... no ... I ..." The native of Tarbes suffered a small episode of panic for the previous sensation.

"Whatever! The fact is that was an incredible fight ... with a spear in hand destroying each of his attackers ... a feat made by a commoner who risked his life to defend a helpless servant. Kukuku ... just like in the stories where the knight in shining armor saves his princess, right~?"

The servants hadn't been near the duel, but many saw what happened from the tallest buildings. Thanks to that, except for Siesta, the thirst for blood exposed by the shinobi had gone unnoticed by the servants.

"Hooo ... is this possibly the beginning of a relationship?" Said another maid.

"Exactly! Haaa~ ... I also want to be saved in that way." Sweetened Celine even more.

"Wait ... don't assume things like that." The servant of Tarbes tried to object. "We have not yet-"

"'Yet'! Kyaaaa~!" The maids shouted in unison.

Siesta's face turned red. She realized what she said, and worse, it was too late to remedy it. Nobody ignored the expression of her workmate.

"Someone took our Siesta ... this is already serious. We must make sure that man doesn't have a bad temper. Boys, tomorrow we will receive our guest!" Said Marteau, the head chef of the academy.

"Yes!" All the servants answered in unison.

"G-guest? ... w-wait ... n-n-no, don't tell me ..."

"Obviously we want to know him. We will not allow him to take you without our consent!" Celine stated energetically.

"P-p-p-p-please ... no!" (I don't need consent, just be away from him!)

"Don't worry. We'll take care of everything, little Siesta!" Chief Marteau sealed her fate.

* * *

 **...**

* * *

 **Author's Notes:**

I think the section 'Forgive me, I had time, but I didn't write for X reason' will be permanent in the Author's Notes. Anyway, this has been the most difficult chapter. I cannot continue this way anymore ... I must read the volumes of ZNT to have greater clarity or it will delay me more and more.

Thank you very much for the comments to:

*Mathew5641

*Kreceir: It is not the same 'scenario' of ZNT. You will find out soon.

*AmanoRyo: I really hope don't see these types of comments again. It embarrasses me a lot.

*LeonelMessi: Saludos desde Chilito.

 **I hope it was worth the wait for you.**

Thank you very much for the 175 follow, 145 favorites and 30 reviews!

 **Chapter six in progress...** **I will not give dates because I never fulfill them ...**

I want to clarify:

 **1)** English is not my mother tongue. If you notice an error, please show it to me. A lot of what you read I do it with the help of Google-translator (which sucks in long translations).

 **2)** I own none Naruto or Zero no Tsukaima properties, nor do I make any money from the writing of this story.


	7. C5: Shinobis in the shadows

**Note: I changed the alias that Madara will receive, from 'Sage of the six elements' to 'Crimson God'.**

 **Answer to my 'Chinese** **Guest' chapter 4:** **I wrote 'great-grandfather', he was the shinobi. Anyway, thanks for your feedback.** **I will try to improve my grammar soon!**

* * *

 **Chapter 5: Shinobis in the shadows**

 _ **-Part 1:**_ ** _Academy Hallways-_**

Professor Jean Colbert felt sick because of the dangerous situation in the magic academy. Even being known as the 'Fire Serpent', whose magical level was square, he couldn't remove the insecurity after what old Osmond told him:

 _"The shinobis are beings whose power escapes the rules of both Elven and human magicians in Halkeginia. The few wise men who studied them had as a theory they were the improved version of the nobility. We call them 'High Nobles'."_

 _"High Nobles?"_

 _"Hrm. It's because their powers exceed the magicians." The old man replied._

 _"Why?"_

 _"Maybe by the means they used to carry out their spells. Three years ago, I was saved by a shinobi who used an object that today we keep as 'The Staff of Destruction'."_

 _"Do you talk about the object that can defeat a dragon with a single blow?!"_

 _"Hrm. However, according to our research, it's unnecessary a wand to use their techniques. They execute hand movements which give them access to their spells."_

 _A different medium means that there were different magics, which opened a new universe of spells and forms of combat. A revolution that hasn't been made since the time of the Founder Brimir._

 _"...Fascinating. Shouldn't we try to do the same? It would be a big advance for the magical system! No, it would be a completely different one!"_

 _"It's useless. We tried to imitate such movements, but no matter who, none executed even the most insignificant 'jutsu'."_

 _"Jutsu?"_

 _"That is the name that their techniques receive."_

 _The bald man was thoughtful._

 _"What happened to the shinobi who used the staff of destruction?"_

 _"He was wounded and fell unconscious. He never woke up. Though I healed his wounds, at the end he died. The objects he brought were those that told me their origin."_

 _The Fire Serpent received this news with disappointment._

 _"Why cannot we perform jutsus?"_

 _"Their bodies differ from ours. Just as commoners cannot do magic, nobles cannot do jutsus like the Shinobis, but ... " The old man's look changed. It reflected a clear pain as if he remembered something unpleasant._

 _There was a pause._

 _"..."_

 _"Headmaster?"_

 _"Ah ... no, it's nothing. In any case, this went from something serious to alarming."_

 _Colbert understood what the old man meant. A new kind of magic could only bring one thing ..._

 _"Inquisition ... cannot you intervene for them?" The professor asked._

 _"I don't think they'll listen to me. In the worst case, both and their families will end up being burned to death..." He declared with bitterness._

 _Colbert felt a lump in his throat after that last statement. Remembering his past, he had done so many things wrong ... so many lives taken for nothing ..._

 _"Haaa-So troublesome. If only I knew what kind of man he is, I could help him without delay. The problem is that he doesn't seem to be a good person, does he?" Ask Osmond._

 _"...I-I think so."_

 _"Hrm. Proceed as we had agreed, I will also tell other teachers to pay special attention to that familiar. We will observe him until we confirm our theories. That's it."_

 _"Wait. Where can I find out more about shinobis?"_

 _"... you can start at the library."_

 _..._

 _Left alone, there would be a few minutes when Osmond wouldn't move a finger. The position with his hands clasped and his elbows resting on the desk denoted the level of seriousness in his mental work._

 _Once his concentration broke, the Oldman wrote a letter:_

 _Dear J:_

 _This letter is to ask for your advice, but above all, your immediate presence._

 _I apologize for not writing to you in better_ _circumstances after 3 years, but another one of your 'type' has just appeared in this world. Usually, that wouldn't be a big problem, but this man has become the familiar of a noblewoman from the Vallières. In addition, quite possibly, he acquired a forgotten power that would shake the surrounding kingdoms from its foundations. I will wait for your arrival to act due to my little knowledge about this man. I hope this message doesn't arrive too late in your hands, or the next time we see each other it will be in the middle of a meaningless war._

 _Your eternal friend: Malbis Rulen Ozmandia, the old Osmond._

...

Meanwhile, Colbert was moving impatiently towards the library. It wouldn't be long before he found the source of his concerns.

"!"

Just around a hallway, Colbert meets the familiar with black hair.

"Oh. Good aft-"

Quickly, Madara's eyes turn crimson with the pupil surrounded by three black swirling dots.

" **[Sharingan: Genjutsu]** "

The teacher's world becomes dark and loses the notion of reality.

* * *

 **...**

* * *

 _ **-Part 2:**_ ** _Academy Hallways-_**

The aura between Madara and Louise wasn't the best. Both seemed to be separated by a thick wall while they toured the rest of the academy.

The shinobi lacked social skills, but he wasn't stupid. He noted that prolonging this situation would only lead to an unproductive relationship.

"Louise, I need a few days to be on my own."

The little girl trembled slightly at hearing his words.

"W-what do you mean?"

"I want to investigate this land, from history to magical theories."

It was the most logical decision, but the pinkette didn't understand why he needed her permission.

"... Therefore, I will be in the library for some time. Three days at the most."

(O-oh, so that's what it was about ...) "Are you sure? Before you seemed very interested in taking lessons."

"I am, but now isn't the time. Especially when the 'brand' of my presence is so present in the minds of your classmates."

The little girl understood the message of the ninja. If tomorrow they attended classes together, there would be an uncomfortable environment. She didn't need to be a genius to deduce that everyone would be afraid of him.

Madara noticed a discouraging face in Louise.

"I'm not going anywhere." He attracted the attention of the little one. "I will not hurt people without being provoked. I can be calm, especially when a bunch of children doesn't look at me like a piece of garbage. I 'fought' with that blond kid to make sure they stopped with their foolish assumptions of superiority."

(Well ... it's true that everyone will avoid bothering him. Even if all the students weren't present, the rumors in this academy disperse quickly.) The pinkette thought tiredly. "Okay, but please, restrain yourself. Just a little. It wouldn't be funny if the rumors of 'Nobody can enter the library because they're a bully' spreads."

"As I said, I'm calm. In the next three days, I will not fight under any circumstances. You have my word." (If an insect tries to do something, I will send it to sleep with a genjutsu).

Sighing with relief, little Vallière nods. "Then I'll see you in three days." (I also need time to think ...)

In that way, the shinobi said goodbye to Louise. Just as he was about to enter the library, Madara remembered his main problem ...

(I forgot that I cannot read ...)

It was too late to ask for help from his partner, and it would be a shameful act after saying goodbye so confidently.

He debated for a few minutes until he could only find a solution: He must find someone to teach him the basic letters, although it was easier said than done ...

There were obstacles that intervened with that need: First, he must find the right person. Second, even if he found that person, would his pride allow someone to teach him to read as if he were a 5-year-child?

(Disgraceful...) It was the only thing that resonated in his mind at that thought. The shinobi had just shown that there was no one above him and he had no intention of withdrawing that fact.

The problem is that he couldn't allow his pride to play against him. He cannot evade the situation; Madara must learn to read if he wants to get information.

(I made the mistake to believe that I knew everything twice ... there will not be a third.)

With resignation, he decided this time to swallow his pride to avoid a fatal outcome.

Inside the library, Madara could feel several presences. One of them surely was the librarian who was closest to the door.

(I will use a genjutsu to be taught with no one knowing about my embarrassment, but if I do others might suspect.)

The library was a place where people attended. If someone saw the newly convened familiar being 'friendly' with a person, it would end up attracting attention.

(I need someone to become my instructor without people seeing it as something 'suspicious', maybe a teacher of the academy?)

It shouldn't be weird seeing a teacher acting as within his role. It solved his situation.

(Mmh, I'll use a genjutsu in some teacher I find in passing.) With his actions already decided, the Uchiha wandered the corridors of the academy. It didn't take him long to run into a bald guy who the ninja vaguely recognized as a teacher.

"Oh. Good aft-"

" **[Sharingan: Genjutsu]** "

The fire mage fell into a deep trance. His eyes were empty, like those of a being without a will.

"Follow me." Madara ordered dryly.

* * *

 **...**

* * *

 _ **-Part 3: C**_ ** _lassroom-_**

The next day, Louise woke up suddenly with the dawn sun hitting her face.

Although it hadn't been a busy day for her, she felt tired as she said goodbye to her partner. It had been a day of mental overload, not physical.

After reading for a few hours to clear her mind, Louise went to bed early.

With enthusiasm, she went to the classroom.

It was no longer like the other occasions in which she had to enter with her eyes crouched down and in the most unnoticed way possible. Now the pinkette could be proud to attend since she was a magician in everyone's eyes.

She quickly took her position and took out the books corresponding to the class.

While she was busy writing, during the class, Louise noticed whispers. It wasn't the usual classroom environment where people exchanged a conversation. She noticed how everyone spoke with the lowest voice they had.

*Sigh. (It's inevitable, although disrespectful on their part.)

It wasn't pleasant for Louise to notice how they whispered as if she had committed a crime.

At the end of the first class, a well-known redhead approached her.

"Heyy~ Louise. What happened to that man?"

She didn't even need to turn around to know who she was.

"If you talk about Madara, he's busy doing some research."

"Research what?"

The little girl turns to Kirche. "I won't tell you. Zerbst, I would appreciate it if you didn't approach him. As you may have noticed, Madara is not patient with annoying people..." There was a serious tone.

The pink hair was using fear as a weapon to scare away her annoying rival. An intelligent movement that would have worked with any other...

"Jojojo. I would love to feel his violence ... in all its forms~" Answered coquettishly.

"Tsk!"

It would be a few moments before the conversation resumed.

"Anyway~, Is he always that bad-tempered?" Kirche asks.

"I'm not sure, but I guess that's normal after what happened to him."

After reading the day before, Louise could think deeply.

Madara was royalty. Louise summoned him to an unknown place and instead of being treated according to his lineage, he received contempt and teasing. Who wouldn't be angry in such a situation? In addition, he was the elite of his land, one of the strongest magicians. Madara must have a lot of combat experience and killed a lot of enemies. That strength and thirst for blood were the proofs of his supremacy over others.

"Joo~? What do you mean by that?"

"Enough. Zerbst, I'll not keep answering your questions. And I already told you: Stay away from him ... or you will 'burn yourself '." Louise made a mockery of Kirche's Runic Name, The Ardent.

"Sometimes you have to take risks to get the best prize, right~?" She responds with no sign of surrender in her crusade.

"TSK!"

Louise wasn't going to continue with this woman's games, and from what she could see, less Madara would do it. He didn't look like the lustful type, although it wouldn't be strange for a man of his status to have one or two concubines.

The minutes passed until a new class started.

* * *

 **...**

* * *

 _ **-Part 4:**_ ** _Academy's roofs-_**

One hour before Louise woke up:

Madara lay sitting on the roof of the Void Tower.

Thanks to his prodigious mind and the teacher who 'persuaded' to help him, Madara learned to read in less than one day.

In the lotus's position and with a book in hand, for the ninja, there was nothing in this world more important than the reading before him. The reason is that it wasn't any book; It was the text 'The familiars of the Founder Brimir'. A text that took 'borrowed' from a certain person ...

 _Last night:_

 _While the Uchiha was learning the basic letters of Halkeginia in the library, he thought of taking advantage to clear up other doubts._

 _Sitting on a wide wooden table, they were facing each other: The professor and the ninja._

 _"Do you know what is it?" Madara asked as he showed him the runes on his left hand._

 _"Yes." Colbert answered in an empty tone._

 _"Keep going..."_

 _"Those are the runes of the Founder Brimir's familiar. More specifically, Gandalfr."_

 _(Brimir? According to Louise, he was the most powerful magician and the one who brought the magical system to this world. I have the same runes as his ... familiar ... which means ...)_

 _The shinobi gestured with his hand for the professor to keep going his explanation._ _Colbert explained that a Gandálfr can use any weapon as if it were an extension of his body._

 _(That explains my sudden skill with the spear in my 'game' with that blonde child. How interesting ...) "Besides the power that these runes carry, what does it mean to be a 'Gandálfr'?"_

 _"It means having the burden of being the familiar of a candidate to be the next Founder. Only those who dominate the void can summon one of the four legendary familiars, and these magicians had been extinguished over 6000 years ago."_

 _(So Louise is a void mage. For her amount of magic, I knew that she wasn't an ordinary kid.)_

 _Madara was, at least concerning in power, a ninja god. If Louise were a failure like the other 'insects' he met, the Uchiha would have dismissed her as a burden. He has an eye for recognizing talent in people ... even if they were no longer shinobis._

 _(If that girl is the successor of Brimir, she will call attention not only on this kingdom ... although I would be disappointed that someone unworthy could summon me.)_

 _Madara stared reflectively at the ceiling for a few moments until he resumed the conversation._

 _"Who knows about this? Is there anyone who could have problems for the appearance of a new Gandálfr?"_

 _"At the moment, only the headmaster and I have found out. Many nobles would like to lay hands on a familiar like Gandálfr to use it to their benefit. The nobility would take advantage to increase their profits by carrying out wars for absurd reasons. "_

 _Madara almost spits on the floor of disgust. He, a former ninja god, being used by insects to bathe with the blood of thousands? Disgusting. Death was a better destiny than that._

 _"The Headmaster will report to the palace?" He asked with a frown._

 _"No, that would be the beginning of a war and therefore a stupid act. Unfortunately, we believe it will not go unnoticed forever."_

 _(Should I eliminate both? No, even if I pretend to have none power, eventually Louise will be recognized as a void mage. With or without a familiar, that's inminent.)_

 _Madara had to give up keeping his cover for too long._

 _(Now I think about it, only two people know about this? The magic of the void is special. Any difference with the other four elements can give a clue to its existence. Although I haven't seen that girl execute spells ... yet.)_

 _"Do you have any material, either books or objects, which can give me information about Gandálfr?"_

 _The professor nods._

Present:

(Interesting ... there are four 'familiars of the void' which have different powers. If I had to decide which is the most dangerous of all ...) The Uchiha thought as he read the skills of the void familiar, Windálfr.

In minutes, the sun illuminated the book which made it annoyingly bright. His stomach gave him the last push to abandon his reading with a slight grunt.

It isn't wise to neglect his diet.

Without further delay, Madara goes to the dining room.

On his way, the Uchiha ran into a tall man with a muscular build. He was in his 40's. The man had blue eyes, brown hair, and beard as well as thick eyebrows with the same color. He wore a white full chef uniform with a red scarf around his neck. Madara identified him as a commoner, so he passed by without paying more attention.

"Wait!"

"?" Madara turns around.

"You go to the dining room?"

"Yes. Is there a problem with that?" He asked dryly with a look that said 'Are you going to give me orders?'.

"None, but we don't serve breakfast yet." The chef responds politely.

(Well, back to read ...)

"If you're looking for food, we can give you a little in the kitchen. One or two fewer dishes will not make a difference for the nobles." The commoner offered kindly.

That made the ninja stay thoughtful. What is this man looking for? By gestures and voice tone, he seemed to know him. Did he suspect anything? Did he want to use him for some 'favor'? There is only one way to find out ...

"Lead the way ..." Madara replied almost like an order.

"No problem. My name is Marteau, head chef of the academy. You are...?"

"Madara, independent warrior."

"Hahahaa, a man of action and few words, huh? I like your style."

Both arrive in the kitchen where they meet the other servants.

"Good morning everyone! I brought our spear with me!" Marteau greeted.

"Good morning chief!" The chefs and maids responded in unison.

"Mr. Madara, please wait here while we prepare your food." The head chef told him as he showed a seat with a kitchen table nearby.

Without hesitation, the Uchiha takes the seat.

(They have no surprise that a stranger enters, so they premeditated this ...) The ninja noticed the peculiar situation, but when no one could face him, he felt confident to sweep all the room in case they tried to attack him.

Although he didn't understand why the chef called him 'Our Spear'. Did that man think he was his property? Madara just kept his guard up.

It would be a few minutes while he looked out the window before his food arrived. It was a hot stew dish with soft white bread. Before looking at the food served, Madara noticed that the one who took it hesitantly was the maid who had saved the day before, Siesta.

As a sign of 'thank you,' the Uchiha nodded as he prepared to eat.

The first time he was in the dining room with Louise, Madara was confused at not finding 'chopsticks', but with his **[Sharingan]** he could copy the eating habits of the other students. In the process, he learned basic manners, since he didn't have the habit of eating in public.

Sophistically, Madara consumed his food. This action made more than one maid blush when they saw him.

When he finished, the ninja felt a strange sensation of energy. It was something that Madara had already experienced when he had lunch with Louise.

"How was it?" Asked Marteau.

"... It wasn't bad." The Uchiha answered neutrally.

"Only that?"

Madara had concentrated on finding the taste of poison among the taste of food. They could also use mixtures with unknown flavors since he was in another world. But if he felt poisoned, it would take him 5 seconds to cut the academy with his **[Susano'o]** , escape and recover.

"... Mmh, to tell you the truth, it's the second time I've had anything that good." Madara said remembering how little he tasted his stew. He was struggling to express his gratitude for the food, something rare in him.

"Hahahaa, that's what I want to hear. Although it isn't surprising either. That stew is what we serve to the noble children."

"I see."

The shinobi stood watching the black-haired maid in front of his table, right next to the chief chef.

(Let's see what they hide ...) "Then, why do you give me such a warm reception? As far as I remember, we haven't met until today." He asks Marteau.

"I can answer that!" A maid of brown hair and brows answered with a ponytail.

"And you are...?"

"Celine, a maid of the academy! Nice to meet you, Mr. Madara!"

"Mmh. Then?"

"Yes! We want to express our gratitude! Not only did you save our companion from injustice, but you imposed yourself before a noble! You became an inspiration for us who come from a peasant descent!"

Leaving aside the maid's exceedingly high voice, it surprised Madara. It had been decades since someone had said 'thank you' to him.

"... So, what is that about 'our spear'?"

"Oh. That's a term for you. We saw how you defeated the blond noble with a spear, so it seemed good to call you that way." Marteau replied instead of Celine.

Now he understood. These people believe that he is a peasant, and seeing him triumph over a nobleman, Madara won their hearts. If the abuse was common practice, most of these people would hate those kids with airs of greatness. Obviously, the shinobi resented being compared to insects, but he knew that in those words there was nothing but admiration.

"Hmph, there's no need to thank me or give me a nickname. I only did a little 'retribution' against that child who dared to challenge me as if I were a weakling. Although ..." Madara paused as he realized that the surrounding people had stopped working.

"... it was also a gesture of gratitude to Siesta. She gave me important information and treated me with due respect."

"A real gentleman! And also proud! Every time I like you more!" The head chef laughed.

"Exactly, like a knight in shining armor!" Celine added with stars in her eyes.

Both invaded dangerously Madara's personal space.

"Our spear! Let me shake hands!" Said the muscular chef.

"Oh, yes, me too!"

"NO. Moreover, both of you, get away from me."

As if they were doing a tug-of-war game, Madara put his hands on their faces to push them away. Although the ninja avoided their approaches, he couldn't make them stop trying. Their faces were deforming, but they didn't seem to feel any pain.

The devotion they had for Madara is creepy. If Hashirama saw this ... he wouldn't stop laughing.

"S-s-stop!" Siesta raised the voice without first denoting her stutter. "You two are making him feel uncomfortable!" The maid argued while waving her hands in a 'stop' sign.

In Siesta's eyes, the Uchiha was a merciless being who would treat his problems violently if he didn't resolve them with words. And she wasn't wrong in that ...

"Oh, I'm sorry. Everyone, back to work!" Marteau caught the attention, so the other chefs went back to work. Although the chefs didn't stop paying attention to the conversation.

Just when Siesta was relieved, Celine grabs her by the shoulders, pulls a chair next to Madara and sits the maid in less than 3 seconds.

(Eh?) Siesta thought. The head chef and Celine gave him a gesture with the hand of 'good luck'.

"Since you seem a little shy, at least tell us where you learned to brandish a weapon that way. It never hurts to learn to defend yourself." Marteau continued with the conversation.

(Hmph ... I see ... you want information ...) Though he didn't understand why the maid was seated next to him. "...When you are between life and death throughout your life, the human can become strong by himself. I learned to fight with anything was within my reach. I have no teacher or secret. It was defending myself or dying." He answered coldly.

"Heee, sounds like you've had a hard life ..." Celine added while peeling some potatoes.

"A 'hard life' ..." Madara mumbled. He remembered his life and how harmful his actions were. Followed by that, the ninja showed a sore smile.

"Hmphehehe ... maybe ... I have all this strength on my side, so what? All my brothers died, I am homeless, and now suddenly I must 'help' a girl I know nothing about. I wonder if that means going through a hard life ... "

From the sight of anyone, that seemed the speech of someone hurt and honest, but that wasn't the case at all. He didn't lie, but the ulterior motives of Madara are to manipulate the hearts of the servants to work for him. This way he could find out about any important event thanks to these walking information sources.

Besides, didn't hurt to have a place to eat quietly ...

(We talk too much ...) They thought Marteau and Celine with concern.

Meanwhile, Siesta's opinion about Madara went up.

(Maybe ... Sir Madara isn't a bloodthirsty monster ... just maybe.)

* * *

 **...**

* * *

 _ **-Part 5:** **Tristania, capital of Tristain-**_

Night.

Inside a bar, there is a peculiar meeting.

Two men with alcohol served in elegant glasses exchange information at a table far from the others.

The first had a magician's cloak with his face hidden by a white mask. Under his clothes, someone could notice his wand, implying that he is a mage.

The second is a hooded man in an elegant magician's suit who didn't let the light touch his face. Like the first, you could see his wand under the front of his clothes.

Both looked extremely suspicious, but none of the other people dared to say anything. It's clearly a meeting between nobles. Disturbing them is the same as suicide.

"...changing the subject. We found another shinobi. We need you to take care of this." Said the man in the white mask.

"Are you sure? Oh well, your sources are always reliable." Says the hooded man who stroked his own face repeatedly.

"We are not 100% sure, but the probability is high. We will not risk Halkeginia falling to heretics."

"Is he of high rank? Because if so, I don't think I can help you from my position ... "

"No. But given our research, it could become a serious problem."

"Jooo?"

The hooded man took a moment to drink his wine. "Where is he?"

"In the Magic Academy of Tristain." The masked man replied.

* * *

 **...**

* * *

 **Author's Notes:**

The name 'Malbis Rulen Ozmandia' I took it from a novel of 'ZNT' called **'Strawberry And Knight'**. It was a novel I liked very much, but it only reached the third chapter. So I made a 'tribute'.

Thank you very much for the **196 follows,** **163 favorites and 37 reviews!**

 **Chapter seven in progress...**

 **English isn't my mother tongue.** If you notice an error, please show it to me!


	8. C6: Learning with Zero

**Chapter 6: Learning with Zero**

 _ **-Part 1: Louise's room-**_

The three days passed, and a new week of classes began at the academy.

The sunrise looks out of one window in the void tower.

A little girl with pink hair recovered her senses. Her half-closed eyes perceive the light that dispersed through the residence, although it didn't reach her face directly.

Worried that there was an 'eclipse' in her room, Louise forced herself to look more closely at her window.

A black bush blocked part of the light. When the Vallière notices it's a human figure, she shocks with fright.

"Greetings." Said Madara.

"..."

That was awkward.

"Something is wrong?"

"It's creepy that you see me while I'm sleeping." The little girl answered without hesitation as she sat down.

"...Or maybe you should have your guard up in case someone invades your personal space..." The Uchiha dismiss his partner's comment as if he had done nothing wrong.

A few moments passed and, with a sigh, Louise overlooks the previous situation. "Did you find out what you were looking for?"

"It was a good start." The Uchiha replied.

"Hng. I'm glad."

"Anyway, I'll wait outside."

Minutes after breakfast together, for the first time, both were on their way at the classroom.

Louise had pondered the previous days on how to move forward in their relationship from now on, and for that, she must understand the black-haired young man.

The things she could conclude about him are: He's proud, maybe more than she ever was. He has no mercy, especially with annoying people. Finally, and the obvious, he is strong.

Louise wants to know about him, but that would be a matter of time.

"Has someone irritated you?"

"It would be difficult. I did my research without them noticing my presence." The ninja replied.

"You also have stealth skills. Is there anything you cannot do?" The surprised mage asked him.

"Hmph."

(Now I think about it, that's also creepy...) Sweatdropped Louise.

"I remembered something important. Where did you get the summon circle to bring me?"

The circle used by Louise was an exact copy of the Rikudō Sennin badge. It was impossible that the mages of Halkeginia use the same 'runes' to bring familiars.

"Ah, well...a merchant came into the domain of my family a while ago and I bought him several magic books. One verse said, 'If the favor of the five elements you seek, this symbol you will follow until perish'. It also had instructions for other spells, but I discarded them because they were impossible to perform."

(That means that someone associated with the shinobi world has arrived before me ...) "Those books, could I see them?" He asked expectantly.

"I don't see any problem. The books are in my room. You can wait until the afternoon, right?"

The shinobi nodded.

A few moments passed before the pinkette spoke to the Uchiha.

"Madara, if you allow me, I would like to check the link between us."

"What do you mean?"

"A...master...can see and hear through his...partner...with the spell **[View of Servant]**. I want to do it as long as you don't object."

"..."

The reason for the little one to carry out this experiment lay in her insecurity. The Vallière still didn't understand how she summoned a human instead of a creature or golem. Louise isn't 'special', leaving aside her explosions...so, is he really her familiar? How to make sure that all this isn't a joke against her? This is the only way to clarify the matter.

On the other hand, the Uchiha is thoughtful. If it's what Louise described, then that spell is like the **[Shintenshin no Jutsu]** of the Yamanaka Clan. The difference is that they don't exchange control over their bodies.

Both looked at each other for a while.

(This is a good opportunity to experience what magic can do.) "Hmph...very well. I allow it." He said proudly.

Louise nods and with closed eyes, she began her chanting. (A spell without physical results should go well. Please...no explosions.)

Without her noticing, the ninja activates his [Sharingan].

" _{Because our destiny is intertwined and our balance blessed, through eyes and ears, there is a union of vision and sound}_ **[View of Servant]**!"

The Uchiha knew what would happen before she completed the singing, so he did nothing to stop it.

Meanwhile, Louise watched and heard the same as her partner. She wanted to jump for joy because her spell was a success, but was interrupted by the incredible moment she was living.

First, the pinkette realized that she could see the flow of magic in her own veins as if she were naked. Second, Louise noticed small details like the direction of the wind through the light dance in her hair and clothes. Third, the Vallière could hear the other rooms, and if she paid attention at the environmental murmurs, she understood complete conversations easily.

Louise's two senses overflowed with information in just seconds, and as a result, they were overwhelming her...

Seconds later, the young woman cuts the spell panting for her 'explosive' experience.

"Are you okay?" Madara asked out of curiosity and not concern.

"*Huf...*Huf...Yes. No problem, the spell worked." The little girl nodded.

For a few moments, the pink haired girl studied the bright crimson eyes of her partner.

(In truth...he is special...) With a deep sigh, she continued. "Well, let's go to the classroom!"

Madara nods.

Louise was in shock. She had never felt the reality in that way. Now more than ever, Louise is convinced that Madara wasn't just a nobleman.

(Madara would identify the strongest magicians in the enemy army to focus attention on eliminating them quickly. He could use his ear to infiltrate and get all the information about a possible threat. Even his eyes would put to sleep anyone who looked at him. All that without counting his fighting skills...)

While Louise was thinking about the ideal scenarios for her partner's gifts, this one watched her carefully.

(I cannot allow her to replay that spell. It could attract unnecessary attention if she spreads what I see. Mmh, another interesting thing to take care of.)

* * *

 **...**

* * *

 _ **-Part 2: Classroom-**_

Although Professor Chevreuse had started with her classes, most of the students only paid attention to the black and pink hair duo.

Thanks to the magic books and a few **[Kage Bunshins]** , the Uchiha could understand the lessons.

The first thing Madara needed to understand three days ago was 'what is magic?'.

The chakra is created when two other forms of energy are moulded together. First is the physical energy collected from every one of the body's cells, and we can increase it through drugs and training. Second is the spiritual energy that comes from the mind's consciousness and can be increased through studying, meditation, and experience. Thanks to the mixed energies, a 'miracle' is aroused by the user and creates an effect that without the use of these forces wouldn't be possible.

From what he had verified, chakra and the magic are directly related to each other. What gave him that clue? His Sharingan. His eyes work based on inducing Genjutsu by intervening the Chakra's flow at the brain level, he also predicts the enemy Ninjutsu thanks to understanding the technique. The fact is he had successfully used Genjutsu and predicted spells on different opponents. How was that possible if the Sharingan only works on Chakra users?

It was simple. Magic was the spiritual energy, which means half Chakra. Instead of being called 'spiritual energy' they tagged it like 'Willpower'.

Spending all your Willpower leads to a faint at most and restricting the user to perform magic. Fainting was the measure of security to prevent the user from losing his mind or ending up with depression for lack of Willpower. When recovering from that state, the mage will not use magic again until he regains his spiritual strength completely.

However, spending all your chakra means losing your life. It's because the chakra uses the cells, spend them completely means that the body turns off.

In exchange for a higher risk, the chakra was twice more strong as magic.

Although this also left him in doubt about how the Treant that he found to the south could match his **[Katon: Gōka Mekkyaku]** , but Madara suspected that being also used natural energy.

(These people use half chakra to protect themselves ... or maybe they never merged their spiritual energy with their bodies in equal proportions to create a higher energy. Did anyone think to take it to the next level? No... there are few people who can use magic. If things go well for the nobles, then improving the way to exercise magic would be a low-priority.)

Even with all the magic books he read, Madara felt that many of the magical theories were incomplete. It's true that the main force of the spells comes from spiritual energy, but it also involves the mage's cells in the execution. The body must act in synchrony, although at a minimum percentage. Maybe they only use 1% of the cells. That's the only way the Sharingan works partially.

Madara could induce a Genjutsu, but he could only predict enemy attacks because it was almost pure spiritual energy, which means...

(I cannot copy spells, but it will be enough predict them.)

Back to the classroom, the Uchiha took a moment to observe more closely the familiars who accompanied the students. He wasn't looking for threats, but his curiosity led him to pay attention to them. Madara recognized some creatures from biology books, such as a six-legged lizard called Basilisk. He also realized that the creatures closest to him trembled.

(Hmph, even these pathetic invocations know who is in charge...) The black-haired man nodded wisely.

"On another subject, it seems that everyone was successful in summoning their familiars. I, Chevreuse, enjoy this view very much." The teacher spoke with satisfaction.

All the students smiled.

"Although...Miss Vallière, you summoned a...unique and powerful familiar. At least from what I've heard." She said innocently looking at the Uchiha.

At such a comment, the shinobi couldn't help frowning. He, slave of a little girl? Not even close! Madara held back because the teacher said 'powerful'.

"Louise the Zero! Don't go around paying a foreigner just because you couldn't summon anything!" Said a blond and fat student.

"W-what did you say!?" The pink haired girl turned to the gossipy. "I made the summon correctly, everyone saw it!"

"You lie! How much are you paying to that man?! Don't you feel ashamed?!"

Some students nodded at this statement. How could the Zero summon a human familiar, and even more, better than theirs? This situation was huge damage to their egos.

"How dare you!? Malicorne the 'Common Cold', you ar-!" In the middle of her sentence, Madara gets up from his seat to pronounce himself.

"Do you have evidence of what you say?" Madara asked in a voice of full hostility.

"...E-eh?" Stuttered the blond.

 **[Shunshin no Jutsu]**

In a blink, the ninja stands in front of the nobleman, just behind the desk. The students searched for him in the classroom before they realized his spot.

"I asked you if you have proof of what you say..." He repeated with the same hostility.

"Ah...well, I...I think..." (What...how...)

"You think, what?" Madara said softly, trying to sound sarcastic. "Where I come from, if you accuse people you must have the evidence or strength necessary to sustain your claims."

"..."

"Do you have any of them?" Madara scolded, causing the room to sink into a heavy atmosphere. "...Do you think that I, Madara, sell my dignity for a few coins!?" He raised his voice furiously. His gaze turned cold and eager to see blood.

"E-excuse me, Mr. Madara. Can you please-"

"If you think anyone could insult me without consequences, you are gravely mistaken." The Uchiha ignored the teacher. He wouldn't stop until in the public eyes his honor is restored.

"Uh...wah...I-I-I am sorry..." Malicorne stuttered weakly. His eyes began to water down.

"Hmph! The next time you or someone else insults me, I'll make him dance to death..." The ninja returns to his seat as if nothing had happened.

The situation didn't end in aggression because of the voices in the ninja's head. (Something is wrong with me...Am I under a Genjutsu?...Mmh...)

(No spells, only physical speed.) Tabitha thought.

"*Haa *Haa..." (Not bad at all~) Kirche panted.

A few moments passed with no one saying anything. It was an uncomfortably terrifying situation for everyone.

"Miss Vallière...I would appreciate it if you could instruct your familiar to not be so...aggressive with your classmates." Miss Chevrouse said with a frown.

"... I will, I'm sorry Mrs. Chevrouse." Louise bowed her head in apology.

"Mr. Madara, refrain from ignoring to the teachers. This isn't a battlefield where you can pass over authority."

Madara, visibly without regrets, turned his gaze to the window. These cowards don't deserve his attention.

The teacher wanted to punish the family rebel, but she abstained since it wasn't him who started the conflict.

With a sigh, the mage continued with the class. Chevreuse coughed loudly and waved his wand. Pebbles appeared on his desk from nowhere.

"Continuing, my runic name is 'Red Clay', and this year I'll show you magic from the earth element. As you know, combined with the empty element, there are five elements. Within them, the earth is in an important position."

The teacher coughs again.

"If it weren't for earth magic, we couldn't process the metals. Raising large buildings and harvesting crops would involve much more work. It's a magic that is intimately related to our environment."

(Mmh. It's common for mages to make buildings. That's why my Sharingan sees the spiritual energy in these walls. Also, I didn't expect them to use magic to improve crops, but that explains why the food tastes so good. Perhaps applying magic in food could end with other effects. Is that why I feel more energized when I eat?) This class proved to be valuable to the Uchiha.

"Everyone, remember that the basic magic of the earth element is **[Transmutation]**. I know there are students who have already learned it, but it's essential in the construction of foundations, so we will review it for a moment."

Madara, knowing that her words implied that she would do a 'demonstration', returns his sight to the teacher while activating the Sharingan without attracting attention.

The earth magician made a short chant which wasn't audible to the students, she turned her wand around the stones and they began to glow brightly.

When the glow dissipated, the pebbles had turned to shine bits of gilded metal.

"That's gold!" Kirche shouted excitedly.

"No, it's just brass. Only Square-class Mages can transmute gold. I am...a Triangle-Class Mage." Chevreuse coughed cheerfully.

"Buu~ bored. For a moment I thought the earth mages could get rich." The redhead snorted.

Madara knew that to make a transmutation, he needed a spell whose main affinity was Earth. The more molecularly complex the desired chemical element, the more power was necessary. That's why it was easier to make copper than gold.

(That woman is right. A Square-class Mage could enrich himself by transmuting. Perhaps most lack the power to repeat the spell constantly or in large amounts.) The ninja nodded to himself.

"Miss Vallière, you seem to be a little talented. I'd like you to come and try the same spell." The professor proposed to the horror of all the students.

"Me?...I can't..."

"Come on, Miss Vallière. Try changing the stones to a different metal. "

Louise's head turned into chaos. Previously, she had tried the **[Transmutation]** spell multiple times, but always got the same result: An explosion. Usually, she wouldn't mind missing the spell again, since she had nothing to lose. She became accustomed to failure, which stripped her of her pride and socialization with people.

The problem is that now things were different.

Turning her eyes towards the shinobi, the pinkette could notice the desire to see her perform in magic. They were eyes with expectations, something even her relatives had lost by looking at her.

The pink haired girl knew that if Madara finds out that she is a 'Zero', he will flee for judging her as a trouble.

(Maybe I can do it ... I haven't made an Attack Spell since I called Madara. If I refuse, he will suspect. It's all or nothing! I will do it! I'm not the same as before ... Louise the 'Zero' is dead!) She convinced herself. If she wasn't able to gain confidence after summoning a familiar so incredible as Madara, when would she have it?

"I ... I'll do it." Louise said.

"Wait! I can understand that you have resentment, but do you want to kill us?" A frightened Kirche asks her.

"Why do you say that, Ms. Zerbst?" Ask Chevrouse.

"It's your first time in Louise's class, right?"

"It is, and I heard that she is a very smart student. Also, she summoned an impressive familiar. I don't see how a simple transmutation spell can end up hurting someone." She turns to the pinkette. "Miss Vallière, in case the spell fails you don't have to worry about it. If you are afraid of making mistakes, you will never advance as a mage."

"Hnn! I understand." Louise answered.

"Wait, are you serious about this?" A pale Kirche asked again.

Without losing time, the little girl goes with confidence to the front of the room.

"Visualize the metal you want to transmute." The teacher gave her last advice.

Madara noticed that all the students were placed under their tables. (Interesting reaction...) He thought as the ninja searched for an object under his right sleeve.

Closing her eyes, Louise cast the spell and pointed her wand at the stones.

The whole table explodes, throwing Chevreuse and Louise against the blackboard. The impact also affected some students who were closer, but the properly protected avoid further damage. Students and familiars were looking to leave due to the black cloud left by the spell of the Valliere.

Mrs. Chevreuse was still breathing, but she definitely needed medical attention.

Madara was unharmed because he had a kitchen knife hidden to make use of the runes and avoid damage in case of danger.

Louise stood slowly while her face and clothes revealed the soot she had picked up from her previous action. Her shirt is broken, and the sleeves had burned to the point of becoming a black residue on the skin. Clearly, Louise had burned her arms, although it didn't seem like she cared so much. It was a pain that the Vallière had adapted to feel since childhood.

The pinkette would have seemed a strong girl for resisting her injuries in that way if it weren't for the smoke screen.

"You never change, damn Zero!"

"Discarding the familiar, her successes are still zero!"

* * *

 **...**

* * *

 _ **-Part 3: Library-**_

 **The previous night:**

 _Madara quickly read the book 'Mages and Familiars'. His face showed dissatisfaction when closing the book._

 _(The **[Summon Servant]** spell only works in one direction, which means that return is impossible. Also, the magician cannot summon another creature until the relative dies or the contract that unites them, somehow, ends...)_

 _The Uchiha didn't know how to take the matter. It bothered him to have been dragged as if he were a kind of pet, but on the other hand, he has nothing to do in the Elemental Nations._

 _Not only he fails in his objective, but this same was a lie founded by a stone which Madara believed would lead him to salvation, to the salvation of everyone._

 _(Hashirama was right? Should I have trusted people?)_

 _Throughout his campaign, he never had an ally. Obito didn't count since he wasn't loyal to his person._

 _(But I hate that the people follow me...even now, I don't see any sense in working with weaklings...)_

 _The only reason why Madara didn't get disciples was that he considered them all unworthy. Even outside the Uchiha clan, he was a renowned figure and a capable leader._

 _(Now is not the time for that.) He shook his head. (It's time to deal with this world, and from what I see, things aren't better than in the Elemental Nations...)_

 _It was enough for him to read a few history books to understand the chaotic situation in Halkeginia._

 _(The situation is worse. Meritocracy doesn't exist, so the nobles do what they want. If you were born like a commoner, you will die as one. Even the nobles lie about the true potential of commoners to avoid rebellions.) He remembered the situation with Siesta. (A perfect context for the ruling class to abuse with no consequence.)_

 _Ninja's mind went into meditation a few moments._

 _(THIS WORLD IS ROTTEN...)_

 _He felt a longing to stand up and fight against anyone._

 _(Perhaps that's why I came here, to achieve what I couldn't in my old world.) He shook his head again. (No...)_

 _Madara recalled that on this site he is a foreigner._

 _(I have no ties at these lands. This isn't the world that snatched my brothers...) The Uchiha corrected himself. (I have no rights or reasons to make big changes...not for now...)_

 _Only an egomaniac without limits would reach a land which isn't related, just to exercise what his will wants._

 _(For some reason, I'm still alive. All thanks to that little girl ...) He thought on Louise. (Although she doesn't know it.)_

 _Madara Uchiha could be a soulless, manipulative and proud, but never an ungrateful one. Besides, he's ashamed to owe life to a girl weaker than him..._

 _(I'll stay with her...at least until I pay my debt...)_

 _Suddenly, a series of images and conversations are transmitted at his mind. A **[Kage Bunshin]** had dissipated._

 _(He...hmphehehe...what interesting Half-Elf I just found...) He thought with an evil smile drawn on his face._

* * *

 **...**

* * *

 _ **-Part 4: Headmaster's Office-**_

Louise was summoned to the Headmaster's office.

Madara took this as an opportunity to meet the strongest mage. An entity mentioned and revered in many history books, Ozmandia.

(That was **[Bakuton]** , a Kekkei Genkai from Iwagakure. She can do it almost with pure spiritual energy...interesting...) The Uchiha thought.

In the elemental nations, performing a Kekkei Genkai Jutsu was much more difficult than common ninjutsu. Not only because you needed to have the correct bloodline, but the jutsu consumed a lot of chakra and required advanced control over it. That 'disadvantage' was what placed the Kekkei Genkai Ninjutsu over the others.

(My eyes anticipated the teacher's spell, but not with that girl.)

That was one more reason to believe that it was an authentic Kekkei Genkai. The Sharingan couldn't 'understand' the jutsus of that type.

Arriving at the office in the highest part of the academy, Madara remained silent during the entire explanation given by Louise while his sight fell on the old man.

(It's not unusual for this old man to be the Headmaster. His power is above Louise, but weaker than the Treant.) The ninja noticed.

They punished the pink hair to restore the classroom without using magic.

Without saying a word, Madara went outside to clear his mind. It was ridiculous to help her with such an unworthy task.

Before carrying out the punishment, the director offered to heal Louise's wounds. She rejected it and only asked for bandages to prevent the burns on her arms from getting infected.

Professor Chevreuse woke up after an hour. The mages healed any damage, but on her face, you could see fear. Fear because she had to go back to the classroom and continue with the rest of the teaching. Old Osmond had to give her encouragement to do her duty when the Vallière finished with the restoration of the classroom.

* * *

 **...**

* * *

 _ **-Part 5:**_ _ **Academy's Courtyards-**_

After a couple of hours, a tired Louise notified the office that the classroom was restored.

(Everything is over...that was the opportunity of my life to have a partner. But I ruined it...as always...How will I explain it to Cattleya?)

Her older sister, Cattleya de la Fontaine, was the only person who always trusted Louise's hidden potential. It wouldn't be easy to write the letter that would destroy any hope remaining about her.

(Tomorrow I will write the letter...)

With the matter resolved, the little girl went out into the yard to confirm if her partner had already left her. It disconcerted her to see that Madara was sitting in the lotus position with his eyes closed.

Louise approached Madara.

"You are late." He said without moving.

"Yes..." The Vallière replied disconcertedly.

Is this a kind of torture? Is it the last humiliation before saying 'goodbye'? That wouldn't surprise her...

Suddenly, Madara gets up. "Let's go back." He urged the pinkette.

The ninja moved away in the classroom's direction while he turned his back on her partner.

Louise didn't move. She didn't understand the Madara's judgment. Perhaps, didn't he see her as a failure? Did he make fun of her for his insides? A lot of bad feelings swallowed her. She no longer cared what others said or thought of her, but if Madara is secretly making fun about Louise...that is another matter. With the short time they met, she already felt a special connection to him.

"...Do you feel sorry for me?" She asks him with a firm voice. The bangs didn't let see her eyes.

The shinobi turns around and stares at her for a few seconds.

"Explain yourself." Madara replied.

"You saw what happened in the classroom, but you act as if nothing happened. I know you expected something great from me, but ... you should have already noticed the truth... "

She made a bitter pause before continuing with her sentence.

"I am only a Zero...a mage without skills. The lowest nobility step. A-a woman whose only success in life was to summon you... " She spoke with a trembling voice. "I-i-it's ironic because I could summon you when I don't even have the right to be with you. Y-you are so skillful and have many gifts..."

Louise's sight is soaked.

"You should be considered the master...not me..." With her sentence over, the little girl burst into tears.

Louise's worst fear came true. She had disappointed one of the few people who still trusted her. Summoning someone as powerful as Madara didn't take away that she is a failed mage. If she is useless in the battle, would she depend on him every time they had a problem? That would make her unworthy of being his partner.

The ninja didn't take his eyes off the mage. A feeling of sadness spread in Madara.

Madara changes his eyes to crimson and observes how the 'cord' that bound them became slightly stronger. (Now I understand...) The shinobi nodded to himself.

During his deliberations, the shinobi felt a presence coming towards them.

As the seconds pass, the mysterious presence appears in the courtyard.

"Little Louise!" Shouted a blonde mage with thin frame lenses. Her gaze is sharp and the irises of her eyes are pink. She has a slightly wavy hair and the same shape as Louise. She wears a pink scarf tied in a knot around her neck and an elegant white loose shirt. A dark purple skirt and black women's shoes with a short heel completed her set of clothes.

Louise twitches and raises her watery eyes in the voice's direction. "Si-sister..." The pinkette muttered.

She was Éléonore Albertine Le Blanc from La Blois de La Vallière, Louise's second oldest sister.

The blonde takes her little sister by the shoulders. "What's happening to you?" Éléonore turns at Madara. "Maybe this man did something to you?" She asked in a threatening voice.

"*Hip...*hip...no. He is...*hip...my partner..." The sobbing little girl replied.

Éléonore evaluated the man, who had his arms crossed and an impassive look. He didn't seem to be a student, much less a teacher. His black, spiky hair gave him the air of being a foreigner since people in Halkeginia have the colors of the rainbow.

"You...you are...the mercenary, right?"

"?" Madara tilts his head slightly.

"Sister...*Hip...why are you...*Hip...here?"

Éléonore turns at Louise. "Little Louise, I'm with a group of gentlemen to talk to the director about an issue, but I heard a strange rumor from the servants..." She changed her gaze at Madara again. "Apparently a commoner became the familiar of a noblewoman with pink hair..."

The blonde frowns and looks straight at her sobbing sister. "I didn't think you would pay a commoner to pretend to be your familiar."

"Si-sister...*Hip...I never..."

"'I never' nothing! Also, look at your arms!" The blonde takes Louise's arms. "You failed a spell again and refused to be healed, right!?"

Louise lowered her head without denying it.

"I don't care how much this girl promised you, you will not receive any Ecu!" Éléonore shouted at Madara. "Now leave before I tell the knights to arrest you, dirty mercenary!" She elegantly commanded the ninja.

In a moment, Louise stops crying. A strange sensation invades her...as if she burns inside.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?" The Uchiha asked with a crooked face.

(Oh no...he's not someone you can talk to him like that!) Louise knew that this would end badly...

"What you heard: GET. OUT. OF. MY. SIGHT." Emphasized the blonde.

"Sister, please don't-"

"First, I'm not a dirty mercenary." Madara interrupted. "Second, and more important...you are gravely mistaken if you think you have any power over me, BLONDE BITCH." He said with anger.

That words paralyzed the two girls. It wasn't fear, but the situation stunned them. No one had ever insulted such influential nobles like the Vallières in that way.

After a few seconds, Éléonore shivered with anger.

"You...you have balls to talk like that..."

"Not only I have them, why don't you test me?" The ninja asks mockingly. He definitely will make 'dance' to this insolent girl.

"You, dirty peasant. How dare you speak to me like that? Don't you know who I am!?" The blonde took out her wand.

"A poor, weak and silly woman who doesn't know her place in the food chain. Is there something you want to add?" Madara replied with a predatory smile. His crimson eyes gleamed impatiently, though Éléonore hadn't noticed.

"I'll teach you some manners!" Quickly, the blonde chants a spell. " **[Levitation]**!"

Knowing what his opponent would do, Madara remained with his arms crossed as he accumulated chakra on his feet to prevent his rise at the sky.

Eleonore was surprised by the null effects of her spell. (Didn't work? How?) She separates from Louise to fight without wrapping her in a crossfire.

" _{Oh wind, become my sword and pierce my enemy with your invisible strength}_ **[Wind thrust]**!" Wind in the form of a rapier is formed and directed towards the shinobi.

Madara dodges tilting slightly. Then, he launches towards a surprised Éléonore.

Éléonore reacts on time and uses **[Levitation]** on herself to avoid being caught. From a safe height, she chants her next spell.

" _{Winds, follow my orders. Stand up and crash furiously against any threat.}_ **[Cyclones]**!"

Three cyclones made a cutting wall which absorbed Madara.

(Let's see how much damage I can take with a spell like this...) He thought as he pulled the kitchen knife from his sleeve.

The cyclones made a mud path because they ripped the grass.

The winds envelopes Madara in a sea of cuts that break the ground where he is standing.

The seconds passed, and the spell dissipated.

Madara falls from the sky with his arms in a cross covering his face. The only abnormal thing about him seemed to be the cuts in his clothes.

(That would have hurt if I didn't use the Gandalfr's runes.)

Éléonore didn't believe what she saw. (He takes a direct attack...and doesn't even bleed!?)

"Now is my turn..." **[Shunshin no Jutsu]**

The blonde Vallière started a new spell but was interrupted by the Uchiha who appeared at the same height as her.

Without delay, he cuts Éléonore's wand cleanly. Disabled the only offensive tool of the blonde, the spell of **[Levitation]** ends. Madara grabs the Éléonore's nape and stamps her face against the ground. Immediately and mercilessly, he ran without letting go of her nape as if he were plowing the earth with the blonde's face.

Once satisfied, the shinobi raises the head of his victim. The poor noblewoman was bleeding from the nose and the broken glasses tore her face covered in dirt.

"Beg forgiveness or die. You choose." Madara gave her an ultimatum.

"Ungh!...*Piu...haa..." The woman spat the dirt in her mouth.

A few seconds passed, and the Vallière began to mutter something.

"Mmh? What did you say?" The ninja asked in a mocking tone.

Madara put his ear towards the blonde's mouth.

" _{... and destroy everything in its path.}_ " Suddenly, Éléonore pulls out a spare wand with his left hand. " **[Wind Scar]** "

A powerful stream of wind arises right in Madara's face. The Uchiha disappeared after the stream, and multiple cracks in the earth were all that remained behind the powerful spell of Éléonore.

"*Piu...*Piu... haa...haa..." The blonde gasped as she wiped her face with the sleeves of her shirt.

With the face in better conditions, the noble search with her gaze at the insolent peasant. Madara mage's clothes fall from the sky totally ripped.

"Haa ... he blew up into pieces. That happens to you for dealing-"

"-WITH THE WRONG MAN." Complete the phrase a voice behind Éléonore.

The Vallière turns and is caught by a hand on her neck.

The Uchiha was bleeding from some cuts on his face and body, although it was for an attack that he wanted to receive. He had easily predicted the wind spell with his Sharingan. The only thing he lost was some blood and his mage costume.

"That's all?" He asked in a tone that showed disappointment.

(I-impossible! Did he survive a direct hit from a Triangle-Class spell? What is he...?) She thought at the same time that Éléonore's face reflected panic.

"What happened with all the confidence you showed at the beginning? You are so weak that makes me sick. Since your life is below your foolishness, I'll gladly take it." Madara declared as he lifted at the Vallière from the floor.

The woman releases her wand as she struggles in vain to free herself from the strangulation.

Louise's mind had frozen. She didn't understand how in just a few seconds, her situation went from 'lose her partner' to 'lose her sister'. It didn't make sense. When she finally came back to reality, a single sensation invaded her...

(Kgh!...this is...) The Uchiha grunted internally. Not only had the voices become louder at the point that they were shouting at him, but a very familiar feeling blossomed inside. It was despair.

"M-Madara!" The pinkette called his attention. "Forgive her life!" Louise pleaded as she lowered her head to him. "Don't kill my sister. If you cannot contain your anger ... I will take her place. BUT PLEASE, DON'T DO IT!" She shed tears again.

"..."

"Litt...Lo..ise..." Éléonore struggled to mumble.

Memories of Louise and Éléonore in pleasant moments were sent to Madara's mind. The worst thing is that the Madara's picture slowly overlapped at the youthful Louise. As if those memories now belonged to him.

(This is worse than any genjutsu...) Madara took his temple.

The ninja dropped Éléonore, who fell on her knees and coughed violently.

"Give thanks to your little sister. In any other case, you would be dead or without limbs."

The pinkette raised her head. "Thank you."

"Hmph!"

"*Haa...*haa...you...barbarian..."

The ninja lowered his head to the same level as the blonde. "...I see that your brain is too small to understand your situation." His crimson eyes made tremble to the defeated noble. "I'm in charge, and if I want, I can murder you!" He expelled a bloodthirst.

(Wh-what are those eyes?...) "You cannot...kill a noble. The kingdom of Tristain would make you a priority criminal. They would chase you forever." Éléonore hid her fear.

"Do you hide behind your title? Pathetic. And who will find out? Do you think I cannot make you disappear?" Madara remarks his next words. "Again, I AM IN CHARGE!"

Éléonore fell on her buttocks in response to getting away from the ninja.

"Besides..." Madara continued while regaining his height. "Even when you let your own sister fall into despair, she still loves you. Although it's expected from someone like her." Despite being stronger than all the students, Louise was treated like a pariah. She knew it, but she resisted and continued with her studies until she managed to summon Madara. If Madara had been in her place he would've fled or killed everyone.

"You are arrogant as if you were the great thing, but behind that act, there is only a weak insect without merit of her own." Madara pointed accusatively towards Éléonore. "Even under desperation, Louise is already stronger and more worthy than you. PIECE OF TRASH!"

It stunned the blonde. She had just been humiliated in combat and verbally. The worst thing is that there was nothing she could do, her status and power as Vallière had no effect on the man with crimson eyes.

It would be a long time before Éléonore broke the silence.

"...Louise." She said in a serious tone as turning to her sister. "We're leaving."

"Eh?"

"There's no way I will leave you in the hands of someone like him. I will never accept him." Éléonore said in a cold voice as she slowly got up from the floor.

"B-but I...I'm a mage..."

"You are not! If you were, you would succeed in your spells, but it's not like that!" She paused. "Besides, there's no way for a human be able to become a familiar...no, even if that's the case, I'm won't accept him." The blonde said as she watched with clear desires to kill Madara.

(She still has the courage to speak to me haughtily...) "I find funny to hear that of someone so weak...especially when you are talking with a girl stronger than you." He crossed his arms.

"You just say nonsense, there's no way-"

"Would you like to bet?" The Uchiha interrupted.

"!?" "To bet?"

"You say your little sister is not qualified to be a mage, and you seem pretty sure of that. It's simple: I only need a month to show you she can defeat you in a fight. A duel between you and Louise."

"What?!" Louise Yelled.

"...There is no way for her to win against m-!"

"Perfect. If you win, you can have my head and take out Louise from the academy. If you lose, you disappear and don't question her position as a mage or her association with me. A fair deal, don't you think?"

"..."

The pinkette looked at her partner in disbelief. She? Fight against her sister? Against a Triangle-Class Mage? It must be a joke, there's no way-

"How do I know you will not escape?"

"I swear on my honor, as Madara Uchiha, that I don't lie. I will keep my word."

(He's a noble...but I don't know about the 'Uchiha' house. A fallen noble? Or is he from a distant kingdom?) The blonde looked at the shinobi. The strength Madara had shown was more than enough proof of his noble blood. There was no way for a Vallière to lose against a commoner.

Though, from Éléonore's position, what Madara declared was ridiculous. Not only her mother, she, and even her older sister Cattleya had tried everything with Louise. The most important magical academy in the country wasn't able to help her. What could a stranger do?

"All right. I'll see if the 'Uchiha' are men who keep their word."

(As I expected, these types of nobles only take other nobles seriously...) Madara confirmed for himself.

"And of course...I'll take my time to give you back what you've done today..." Éléonore said with a smile that combined anger and happiness.

"Hmph! Good luck..."

"TSK!"

The blonde tried to leave gracefully but couldn't help but stagger. Her head was still spinning because of the violent defeat she suffered.

The pinkette came up to help her sister. "Si-sister, let me help you."

"I'll be fine. Little Louise, you'll be home in a month. Prepare your stuff for that day." She told her little sister seriously.

"!"

A few seconds later, Éléonore moves away from the scene on her own.

It wasn't a joke; Louise will fight against her own sister. Not only for her right to practice magic but now Madara's life depended on it...

"Let's go back. Tomorrow we will start your training." The shinobi sealed her fate.

* * *

 **...**

* * *

 _ **Author's Notes:**_

I'm thinking about rewriting all the chapters. That doesn't mean that I will change the plot or create a new story. It's just that my grammar sucks and I feel embarrassed to read my chapters. When I do, I will rename this story as **'Zero no Tsukaima: Sage 2.0'**.

 **-Next Chapter: Teaching the despair to Zero.**


	9. C7: Under the guidance of God

**Chapter 7: Under the guidance of God**

 _ **-Part 1: Magic Academy of Tristain-**_

Night.

It had been a good day for Madara. He could get off some stress accumulated by his repressed desire to fight. The Uchiha was a creature born for war, and it didn't suit him to stay "unnoticed" in public eyes. The best thing is he enjoyed tearing down that insolent blonde, not caring if she was Louise's sister.

After escorting his partner to her room and giving her instructions, he would head towards the library. At least that was his plan if it wasn't because just when it started, the front door opened and a red salamander landed before the Uchiha. That was Flame, Kirche's familiar.

"Do you have an issue with me?" Madara asked in a hostile tone.

Flame trembles a little, but immediately signaled his head in the room's direction where he came from.

"Do you want me to...come in?"

Although he didn't stop shaking, the salamander nodded immediately.

(Hmph...let's see what it is about.) He entered without delay.

Although it wasn't a problem for the trained eyes of a shinobi like him, the room was totally dark.

"Flame, close the door." The salamander obeyed. "Welcome to my room."

"Why is your invitation due?" Madara asked with his arms crossed.

Kirche snapped her fingers and the fire lamps lit one by one like lights floating above the street.

The Zerbst was sitting on her bed with a flirtatious look. The only thing she was wearing was a purple underwear, which was responsible for further highlighting her voluptuous chest.

"Don't stand there, honey. Come to my side." Kirche said in a charming voice.

"No. You better not make me waste my time." Anyone else would have fallen into the hands of a woman like her. But before Madara's iron will ...

"Ow~ you're so cold." Kirche twisted erotically. "You must think that I am a vile woman."

"?"

"Everyone tells me that, but I can't help it. My runic name will always be the 'Ardent'." The Germanian stood up. Slowly, she made her way to the Uchiha.

"And?"

"My desire easily ignites like straw. Do you get it? Do you understand what I want to do with you?"

"Get to the point at once, woman." Madara was losing his patience.

"Would you forgive me if I do what I want to do with you?" The Zerbst continued, ignoring the null reaction from the Uchiha towards her body.

"And what would that be?"

"Love you, honey. I want to spend the night with you." She said flirtatiously with their faces a few inches from touching.

Madara let out a sigh. "I'M OUT." The ninja said with clear disgust as he turned his back on the redhead.

"Eh? W-wait!" Kirche touches Madara's shoulder with her hand.

A known sensation invaded the body of the Shinobi. Immediately, Madara turned around and took the Zerbst by the wrist at the same time that his eyes changed to crimson.

"H-has it bothered you?" The redhead asked nervously.

"..." (Have I imagined it?)

Madara stared at the woman from head to toe for several seconds.

"Honey?"

(I thought I felt chakra, but I only see spiritual energy in this woman.) "…Don't touch me so casually again. Next time you will pay it dearly." The Uchiha released Kirche's wrist and left the room.

The redhead remained without moving. Several minutes passed before, finally, she fell to her knees on the floor.

Her body was shaking. (So much...so much chakra...) Kirche thought. (It's like the sea...is he even human? That man is a monster...)

She had put the maximum effort so that her act wasn't exposed. All those years faking smiles and behaving with hollow confidence weren't for nothing.

(He's the monster I want...I want him...I want him just for me!) She squirmed panting on the floor.

She started sexually touching herself. "Madara...nng-make me yours!" She moaned.

In a normal person, primitive self-preservation instincts would have acted to avoid any contact with the black-haired man. But over Kirche, the fire of passion had clouded her judgment and instinct.

She was supposed to get all the information about him, for Louise's safety and that of others. But after feeling such power in her hand, nothing else mattered anymore.

For the Zerbst, taking that man would be the greatest trophy she could get in her entire life. A trophy for which she would end up burning the world.

* * *

 **...**

* * *

 _ **-Part 2:** **Unknown Plains-**_

 _A huge wild boar was quietly eating grape clusters from the abundant grapevines that lay in a meadow. The grapes splashed abundantly with each bite of the predator and the birds drank water from the puddles that were scattered where the view perched. The wet environment implied that it had rained recently._

 _Behind a rock, three shadows with a human silhouette hid from the beast. The three look at each other, nod and two of the figures hide among the nearby vegetation._

 _The remaining figure jumped over the rock. The boar turned around and realized a young 12-year-old Madara Uchiha before him._

 _Without wasting time, Madara threw two Kunais aiming at the eyes of the great beast. The wild boar recognizes the threat, so it blocks the Kunais with its huge fangs and lunged at rush towards Madara._

 _Madara avoided being impaled by jumping over his prey. Unable to stop with the onslaught, the animal was hit without warning by fireballs on its right eye, letting out a grunt of pain. The distraction caused the boar to crash against the great rock where the hunters once stood, breaking it into pieces with its powerful fangs._

 _With a completely busted eye, the beast turned as if it had not collided, and tried again a furious onslaught against Madara. The heir of the Uchiha touched the floor without problems and stood before the wild boar with a confident smile._

 _He was in no hurry to move. From the blind side of his prey, a female figure appeared and nailed a Katana just below the neck of the boar, reaching the carotid artery. The beast howled in pain as it slowly lost speed. Just before hitting the black hair young, the prey fell dead._

 _"Good hunt."_

 _"Thank you, Madara." The woman who just killed a huge wild boar responded in a strangely sweet voice. The girl who was the same age as Madara was certainly beautiful. Black hair reached her neck and gentle gaze, but with great courage adorned her beautiful face. Like Madara, she wore the typical Uchiha uniform without red armor._

 _Delicately, the young Uchiha withdrew the sword from the beast while Madara closely inspected the deadly wound over the dam._

 _"Your stealth skills are great." Madara congratulated. "Even without the distraction, you could kill it easily. I could say that you are already the most effective assassin of the Uchiha Clan."_

 _"Though you're overestimating me, again, thank you." The girl blushed. "This just was the safest way to carry out the hunt. Besides, you praise me a lot, but you are already the strongest of our generation since you woke up the Sharingan. The truth is that I look forward to surpassing you!" She said in the last sentence raising her voice with resolution._

 _"That last won't happen, woman." Madara shrugged. "Just give up."_

 _"'Woman'?" Aika muttered. The girl approached dangerously fast towards Madara with the bloody katana pointing at his carotid artery. "You can treat others as you like, but I already told you to not call me only 'woman'." She said in a sweet voice but that it promised suffering and death if her demands weren't heard._

 _Madara froze as cold sweat ran down his temple. Even if he was known as the strongest - and he had the confidence that he is - that didn't mean she was weak. In fact, at times like this Madara found it hard to believe that he could beat her in a 1 vs 1._

 _"...I mean...Aika."_

 _"Mm! Much better!" Aika replied, completely erasing any trace of hostility. Immediately she put the sword in her holster._

 _*Sigh "It's amazing how you change your mood so fast." The young man began to skin the boar._

 _"That's because you treat other clan members as lower at you," Aika replied with a shrug. "I must remind you I am not like the other women, future Leader Madara."_

 _"I know that." He stopped his activity while blushing slightly. "You're different, Aika."_

 _"Oh...ooh." The young woman didn't miss that rare event on Madara's face. She put her slightly bloody hands on the hand Madara worked with. "Those words mean a lot to me." She said with a bright smile._

 _Madara looked at the young woman Uchiha. Both were absorbed by each other's eyes, and an air of tranquility enveloped the couple. As if the fights and deaths that take place daily in the Clan mean anything to them anymore. It was only for a few seconds, but for them, it was much longer._

 _"Did you forget I'm still here?" A voice behind them caught their attention._

 _They both startled and instinctively moved away from each other at the sudden destruction of their bubble._

 _"You, loving couple, forget me as if I am nothing." An even younger Uchiha snorted as he approached._

 _"Izuna, it's not what you think." Madara tried to excuse himself._

 _"Of course it is. You forgot the only brother you have left cuz' you are flirting..." Izuna snorted again._

 _"I-i it's not like that." Aika stuttered. "Changing the subject, good work with those fireballs. That was the **[Katon: Hōsenka no Jutsu]** , does it?"_

 _"Yeah…yeah…it's not the big deal. In the end, I will always be behind both of you... "_

 _"Izuna..." Madara sweatdropped._

 _It would take a few minutes for discussion until Madara pronounced on a different subject._

 _"...Aika..." Madara approached his little brother protectively._

 _"I just felt them too." The Uchiha draws her Katana._

 _"Eh? What happen?"_

 _"They surround us..." Madara replied._

 _A whole squad of Shinobis in black suits that only left their eyes to look emerges from the puddles of water. Over 40 Shinobis had surrounded the Uchiha trio in an instant, and the thirst for blood that emanated was palpable to anyone nearby._

 _"It looks like the spider hunted a bunch of flies." The Shinobi squad leader said mockingly._

 _"Spider?" Aika looked around her. "I only see a bunch of cowards. Do you find it difficult to fight against adults? If so, no wonder why you all come for us..." She scoffed in response._

 _"Kill them all!" The Shinobi leader roared furiously._

 _The group dressed in black threw themselves at the Uchiha..._

* * *

 **...**

* * *

 _ **-Part 3: Louise's room-**_

"Madara!" Louise woke up screaming. The little magician was in her bed. She had woken up just before dawn.

*Pant "Haa...haa...another dream...haa..." (Since childhood he was fighting for his life...being ambushed at any time...) She put an expression of great sorrow.

The thought of being ambushed while doing such a mundane task as 'bring food' was terrifying. That would undoubtedly crumble anyone. More so on children.

The pinkette took several minutes to analyze what she saw.

(But even in that situation, he looked happier...his expression was quite the opposite of what he is now...)

The light of the Uchiha's eyes had gone out. A sea of despair had drowned all his hope. What things must happen to end up so broken inside? Perhaps it is better not to know...

(No, wait a second...) Louise focused her thoughts on the face of the Uchiha woman. (That woman...that woman named Aika...I know her. I could recognize that face even if it's been years since I saw her... she looks like-)

*TOC *TOC

(Who knocks so early?) "Who is?"

"Miss Vallière, I bring you breakfast as you requested." The maid replied, which she recognized as Siesta.

It was then that she remembered what Madara had told her the day before: _"If_ you _agree with my plan, find me in the playground of summons before school."_

A few minutes passed before the little mage finished her basic needs.

(I must write the letter to big sister...) Louise sat down in front of her desk. (How could I describe my situation?)

Minutes later, the pinkette finished the letter and handed it to Siesta.

"Excuse me if it is none of my business, but what do you plan to do at this time, Miss Vallière?" The maid asked while holding the envelope delicately.

"I will meet with Madara. We must take a serious issue."

"Oh. I hope you and Sir Madara can help each other. "Said the native of Tarbes with a smile.

She still didn't understand what Madara had in mind. No matter how many times she thought about it, defeating her sister was a ridiculous hope. Did her partner have a miraculous method to make people strong? Could he turn failed mages into geniuses? If that is the case, he should be a master of masters.

"I hope so too." She answered. (For the sake of both...)

The Vallière said goodbye to Siesta, and anxious, she left her room. Louise ran outside to make sure she arrived on time. Although they hadn't said a specific time to meet, it wouldn't look good if she made him wait in case Madara arrived early.

Upon arrival, she didn't expect to run into an uncommon scene.

The Uchiha was half-naked doing 'Kata' outdoors. Even in low light, the Pinkette noticed the toned body that resulted from physical training by his partner.

When she summoned him, Louise didn't have time to notice those things. The mage had been so physically and mentally tired that she didn't have the energy to record her partner's physique in detail.

The sight of a man in such good physical condition did nothing but leave Louise watching the scene hypnotically while little by little her face flushed.

"...Greetings, Louise." Madara pronounces without looking at her.

It startles the little girl at the sudden dialogue.

"I-I'm sorry!" Louise stuttered as she lowered her head.

"Why?" Madara turned at Louise.

"!" That only made the little girl blush even more. "I-I-I...uhm..."

"Whatever." The Shinobi said as he put on his black shirt and mage suit. "Today we will begin your training. Obviously, we'll do this while not interfere with your classes and duties as a mage."

"..."

"I know you have doubts, say it."

Louise recovered from her previous shame.

"Do you really think I will improve? No, do you really think I can at least stop being a Zero?" She asked with concern.

"Hmph. First, give up the idea that you are a failure. The real failure is your teachers and anyone who has tried to help you." The Uchiha declared firmly.

"...Sorry?" Louise inclined her head in confusion regarding the subject.

"I'll start with an easy question: What happens when someone without skill as mage tries a spell?"

"Nothing."

"Good. Now, what happens when YOU try a spell?"

"I fail the spell."

"Wrong answer." Replied the Uchiha immediately.

Louise tilted her head again.

"Again, what happens when YOU try a spell?"

If she was wrong...then just remained one answer...

"...an explosion shows up instead."

"Strange, don't you think?"

(It is. But always everyone told me that the explosion means failure.) The Pinkette was thoughtful.

Madara read that if the amount of magic used is not appropriate, the spell will fail. It means that the Mage might not unleash the physical anomaly because the spell to try was out of his league.

It was the same with the Jutsus. Without enough Chakra, you cannot expect to unleash B Class Jutsus or above.

In Louise's case, her problem wasn't 'I can't' but rather 'it turned into something else'. Her reserves of Spiritual Energy were huge. There was no way she couldn't do the most basic spells for lack of power.

"The 'miracle' of magic is carried by those who can use their Willpower, the nobles." Madara cited a magic book. "Yesterday, your spell **[Servant View]** worked correctly, doesn't that tell you something?"

"You mean I can do spells without physical results, right?"

"Indeed."

"I had already thought about that. In the eyes of the nobles, a mage who cannot fight on his own remains at the same level as the commoners."

"I see..." The Shinobi looked at her questioningly. "But that's not entirely true. A Mage is still useful if he performs the right task."

A good Shinobi could just make good weapons for his comrades, though that was a task normally left to merchants and blacksmiths.

Madara sighed slightly. "It's disappointing that the biggest Magic Academy of the country can't help a student just because she has a 'strange power'. They cannot adapt to adverse situations, and that makes them a failure as teachers. For me, they are nothing but ignorants with luck having the title of 'Mage'."

"... you're kidding, didn't you?" She asked incredulously.

"Under my guide, you will only find two possible results:" The Ninja ignored her question. "Number one: You will become a First-Class Mage. Everyone who made fun of you will apologize and will live with pride for the rest of your life."

She nodded enthusiastically. It was everything Louise wanted. 'Live with pride', that's the life of a noble!

"Or number two:" Madara paused to attracted the little girl's attention even more. His eyes became cold and without mercy. "YOU WILL DIE."

Cold air passed through Louise's spine. It had become clear that this last sentence was no joke.

"Questions?" The Uchiha urged as if he had said nothing important.

"...W-what am I going to do?..." She struggled to ask. It is a question that caused her both fear and anxiety to know.

"You will do a daily routine..." He gestured with his hand, raising his fingers one by one in front of Louise with every mention. "You are going to run a lot. Then you will rest and review magical concepts. You will rest, and I will teach you close combat. Finally, you will practice magic. Training will take place during the afternoon, after school. That's it."

It looked like a fairly standard training regime.

"Why do I need to run and close combat? Mages only focus on spells and magical knowledge. "

"That is precisely the greatest weakness they have. Did you realize what I did in my fight against your sister?"

The little girl shook her head while denoting her open discomfort with the subject.

"The Mages carry out their spells thanks to their wand. Destroy it or rub it and they become easy prey for anyone."

"B-but that would be embarrassing. Just a cow-" Louise had to shut up. She remembered that Madara destroyed her sister's wand.

The Ninja crossed his arms. "From your view, that action can be shameful. But before an enemy you know nothing about, you must exploit any weaknesses. Anything goes if your opponent dies and you come out alive. At least, that's what a commoner would think when facing you." Madara continued without feeling the least affected by Louise's comment.

"...I...see."

"To overcome this weakness, you must learn to defend yourself melee. Also, learning spells and magical knowledge isn't everything. What good is a powerful Mage unable to dodge and react quickly? You especially cannot use **[Levitate]** to scroll while using your other spells. Nor can you stay still because that is an invitation to a direct attack against you. To achieve that balance, you need to exercise your body daily."

Louise mused. All his reasons for this training were logical.

"Usually mages try to confront their lack of physique by obliterating their enemy with power and extensive magical knowledge."

"An ineffective strategy if the enemies surround you." Madara answered easily.

"...I only have one more question: What part of this training can...kill me?"

"ALL OF THEM." The shinobi smiled wickedly. "When Madara Uchiha teaches someone, only expects the best result. If that means making you run, read, fight or practice magic until death, so will be it. It will be a continuous physical, mental, and spiritual torture to transform you completely."

The Vallière stared at her partner's crimson eyes as if in front of her were the gates of hell itself.

"Regardless of the outcome, at the end of the month, you will wish you were never born." The black-haired man approached until he was a few feet away from Louise's face. "It's a promise." He narrowed his eyes.

Louise made a scary face. (Oh Founder, what in the hell have I gotten into?) Just a demon could pronounce that statement full of sadism and cruelty...

(Wait...maybe I could-)

"What's that face? You said that I should be the Master. I'm just fulfilling the role you expected..." Madara Shrugged.

"..." And there goes her last escape route. All for her big mouth.

"Good. Before school starts, I need to give you something." Madara took a blank paper from his pocket.

"W-what is this?" Louise asked as she hesitantly took the paper.

"This is a test." Madara took out an additional white foil. "Look."

The Shinobi focuses his Chakra. The paper burned until completely consumed.

"This paper identifies which element favors you. In my case, the paper burned, it means that fire is my element." (It was a good idea to keep parts of that Treant.)

Louise looked at him as if someone had told her a joke with a bizarre end.

"What's the problem?"

"W-where did you get this valuable object?!"

"I have my means. Though where I come from, this is a basic material to train in elemental magic." Madara responded with a bored tone.

"...okay. I don't know how things are in your land, but this is an incredible piece. I haven't heard of someone who created something like this in Halkeginia." The little mage looked at the white sheet with astonishment.

"That doesn't matter. Pay attention, I want you to take that sheet and focus your Willpower. Imagine it is a wand."

* * *

 **...**

* * *

 _ **Author's Notes:**_

Should I start apologizing? I think so. It has been 5 months since the last update. I am ashamed and glad that, despite not uploading chapters, people continue to follow this Fic. I have no excuses, I just didn't want to up a new chapter. Ups.

I also apologize that this wasn't the chapter I had promised you before. For those who were more attentive, I had announced the chapter 'Teaching the dispair to Zero'. Don't worry. That chapter will come eventually but I must prepare the 'context' for it.

I just hope this chapter has filled part of your expectations.

Thank you very much for all the comments. I read each one of them. Whenever someone is happy or points out some mistake, it makes me feel that what I do is worth it.

Thanks to the 290 follows, 244 favorites and 59 comments.

From now on, I will be uploading shorter chapters but with more constancy. The next chapter should come out next week.

See you soon!


	10. C8: The Talking Sword

**Chapter 8: The Talking Sword**

 _ **-Part 1:**_ ** _Headmaster's Office-_**

Same day. Midday.

The day before, Éléonore de la Vallière had informed Osmond that he was summoned before Cardinal Mazarin. After finishing his talk with the injured blonde, he left for the capital the next day.

After a few hours, the old mage was already back at the academy.

(Good thing they didn't call me by a problem with Miss Longueville...) He thought with sweat falling from his forehead. (What a waste of time. 'A possible danger crossed the borders of Tristain'? I just want to go back to my reading, but now I must investigate some pet that the nobles let scape.)

He received the report that traces of an unknown creature were found on the border with Gallia and Germania. Testimonies from commoners supported the findings in a nearby village. They claim to have seen a black cloud heading towards the Alden Forest.

Showing temporary relief, since tomorrow he must leave to investigate the matter, Osmond returned to his desk. He swiftly took out a novel and focused his mind on reading to forget his annoyance.

Unfortunately, it wouldn't be long before someone knocked on his door.

"Come in." Osmond said as he put the book in one drawer of his desk.

When the door opened, a nobleman in a mage's suit who made him look like a 16th-century European Diplomat entered his office.

"It has been a while, Count Mott." Osmond greeted.

"It has been, Old Osmond."

Mott was a tall man with light skin, gray eyes and black gelled hair to the left. On his royal messenger suit, which was a blue and red blouse where the central part opens vertically from the center, posed a long red cape.

"How can I help you? If you are looking for a favor from me, I can't help you right now, I will leave tomorrow. Palace's orders."

"To the point, huh? No problem, Old Osmond. What I have to do is something has already been decided..." Then, he handed Osmond a scroll. "This decree contains the details of the favor that I want."

Old Osmond read the letter.

"..."

"Something's wrong?"

"...No, not really." The Headmaster sighed with clear annoyance. "I guess it's inevitable..." After placing his seal on the scroll, he handed it back to the Count.

"Thank you very much for your cooperation."

"Hrm. We will always obey any Royal Decree, Count."

"Then, see you soon." Mott said goodbye.

Left alone, the usual carefree Osmond's face became serious.

(It smells like a rat...but without proof there's nothing I can do. Sorry for my helpless.) He apologized with no one in particular.

With the subject settled, the old man returned to his reading.

* * *

 **...**

* * *

 _ **-Part 2: Courtyards of the Magic Academy-**_

First day of training.

Afternoon.

Louise was running desperately. Her face was so soaked with sweat that a few drops slipped into her eyes, leaving her half-blind. That added to the burning pain on the sweaty arms made her situation a hell.

Behind her, the Ninja followed her with an impassive face while he directed his eyes towards a book on his right hand.

The Pinkette turned briefly at him. She didn't understand how he could run five laps around the academy without spilling a drop of sweat. Of course, it was due to the high stamina of the Uchiha.

The current situation brought the question: Why does Madara help Louise?

It was the first time the Ninja took someone under his tutelage. Even if the potential candidate was an Uchiha, he was too proud to train people under his inquisitive sight.

He could hide it with his impassive mask, but Madara had powerful reasons to train the little mage:

1) Madara wanted to experience HIS magical theories of Halkeginia on Louise. He had to make sure that his discoveries weren't misunderstood on his part.

2) The pinkette must improve as a Mage if Madara wants to go unnoticed. It would be ridiculous that every little situation, like the explosion in the classroom, leads to the Uchiha intervening to help his partner. In the worst case, it would reveal his identity as a Shinobi before the time was right.

3) His last reason is the most important and is-

A sudden stomach ache took Madara out of his reading. It was the second time Madara felt it today. It's a pain that isn't even remotely intolerable, but it bothered him.

(Did I eat something weird? Do I have remained damage from that Forest Spirit? Neither activating my Chakra Points with morning exercise seems to speed up my recovery...quite strange.)

A new nuisance came to Madara's mind. The ninja's eyes changed to crimson while his eyes fell on the Spiritual Bond that he and Louise shared.

"Stop." Madara commanded.

Louise immediately stopped her career. The Vallière's hands rested on her knees in search of stability in her posture while she didn't stop panting.

"Show me your arms."

Without asking, the little girl obeyed. Then, the Uchiha took the bandaged arms of his partner while a glitter wrapped his hands.

Louise was hypnotized for the second time on the day. Madara's hands shone like jade. A sense of relief spread over Louise's arms.

"Feeling better?"

"...You...how..."

"Answer the question." He spoke again in a commanding tone.

"Yes, I'm better."

"Do you feel a stomachache?"

Louise shook her head in denial.

(Something is wrong with me. If I'm lucky, this pain will go away in a few days...)

"Can you do healing magic...without a wand?" Asked a confused Louise.

"Among other things. It's only an inferior healing ability. Just strong enough to allow you to continue your training. "

The pink hair girl forgot her tiredness while looking at Madara with awe. Did he just say he still has more gifts? Also, the fact that he can do magic without a wand could only mean one thing...

"Don't take what I will ask you bad...but...are you an elf?" She asked him hesitantly.

The Uchiha smiled. "Who knows? I thought you didn't care if I was a demon...or an elf..." Louise shivered by the revelation. "I lied. I am 100% human."

The Pinkette sighed in relief. In Halkeginia, being an elf means ending judged and killed by the Inquisition. They could also judge Louise for having a relationship with a heretic.

(Wait, did he play a joke on me? This...this doesn't feel bad. Is this the so-called 'joking between friends'?)

The little girl discarded her previous joy due to curiosity about the magic she witnessed.

"But… but the teachers didn't realize your power. There are many ways to notice if you use magic." As special objects to identify users of magic.

"I have the ability to keep my magic inside my body, while a common user constantly casts waves of Willpower."

Unlike magic, the Chakra keeps circulating within the Chakra Pathway System, which allows the user's discretion. Obviously, the right Tracker Ninja could end that 'discretion' easily.

"That's unbelievable...that means there is no mage in the world capable of tracking you!"

"Indeed, and I hope you can keep that secret. Remember: I'm just a common mage. Nothing more, nothing less."

"Why hide it? I know mages who would pay hundreds of écu for that ability. You could get rich in a week!"

"In the same way, there are hundreds of mages who would try to kill me for that ability. I don't feel intimidated by that, just it would be a waste of time dealing with all of them..."

Louise understood that 'dealing with all of them' just means one thing: Kill them all. Madara was confident to kill every single mage who caused him trouble...

(Hope I'm not on his list...) Louise sweatdropped, aware that she hasn't been very helpful to him. At least according to her...

"Enough talk, run again." Madara ordered.

Unable to object, the pinkette returned to her training session. The Uchiha followed her closely as he watched the Spiritual Bond that linked him and Louise even more closely.

(I felt that girl's discomfort clearly. It wasn't my imagination, this link is the sacred rite created by Rikudō Sennin: The Ninshū) Madara confirmed.

In the Shinobi world, the Ninshū was created with spiritual energy to connect the hearts and minds of people. With this spiritual bond, people become able to perceive the feelings of others, allowing them to understand each other without having to say a single word. It was a tool created to bring peace and salvation to the Shinobi world.

(Though I didn't find any writing confirming the existence of this link or about sharing feelings with the invocation. Hmmm. The Ninshū may not work properly with nonhuman creatures.)

Most of the summoned creatures lacked feelings and reasoning. What would happen if a creature like that shared a spiritual bond with the summoner? How would it influence each other?

(This link must be the reason creatures obey without more. The voices I hear are a submission way by the 'Master' to prevent his familiar from turning against him. A bastardized form of Ninshū to gain control over creatures.) Every time Madara thought about getting rid of his partner, the voices were in charge to pacify him. The same happened when the Shinobi thought of actions that disturb Louise's mental peace. It was a simple but flawless slavery mechanism...flawless in creatures with no will of their own.

In the end, both made fifteen laps around the academy.

(Every time we share experiences and open our hearts to each other, the link will become stronger. It means that the effects of Ninshū will evolve. One step of understanding each other should be to share experiences.) Madara remembered what happened with Eleonore. (This is bad. This could change me and I wouldn't realize until it's too late. Wait, perhaps that's why I haven't used a Genjutsu on this girl...it's already happening.)

Louise lay on the floor leaning against a tree, seeking shade and air for her lungs.

"Being the first day, I'll be gentle with you. But I will expect a better performance over the next days."

(Does he just...say... that he has been gentle!?) The poor Louise shouted internally.

"Have you felt or had a strange experience lately?" Madara wanted to clear his doubts. If the Ninshū had affected him, there is no way the little mage hasn't felt it too.

"What do you mean?"

"Let me explain: Have you been through any feeling out of place? Strong emotions, anything that makes you feel that you are not yourself."

"..." Louise looked down at the floor for a few seconds.

"Say it."

"W-well...in fact, there are a few things." The Vallière spoke a little awkwardly as she raises her sight. "Lately, I have felt something strange. Sometimes anger or disdain invades me. I've also seen you...younger. I think it's from when you were 12, maybe?"

"I see..." Madara looked at her questioningly. (This girl doesn't see me with fear. If someone finds out what I am capable of, she/he would run away from me. Means she hasn't seen my fight against Hashirama...with the Tailed Beasts or against those two. It doesn't affect my plans, though I don't like that she gets into my private life...)

"Do you know what is it?" Louise asked anxiously. "I had felt nothing like this before...sometimes I panic because I can't understand the origin of these emotions."

"Unlike normal summons, our connection is special. I'll explain to you later, now I need a favor."

"Ok, what do you need?"

"A weapon."

"A-oh. It's true, you're a Weapon Specialist."

The shinobi had told her about his ability to handle any weapon, omitting that it was due to Gandalfr's runes on his left hand.

The little girl was thoughtful.

"I got it! We can go to a shop I know in Tristania!"

"Mmh, we'll go right now."

"Ehm...does it has to be right now?" Louise asked, making it obvious that her body still hurts.

"This time I will extend your treatment while we are on our way to the shop. I also need to hear more about your strange experiences..."

* * *

...

* * *

 ** _-Part 3: Tristania, Capital City of Tristain-_**

Evening.

After three hours of riding, Louise and Madara roamed the streets of the city of Tristania. The white cobbled streets with western-style houses of the 16th century gave the city an exotic touch, at least from the perspective of the Shinobi.

Despite how crowded the streets were, they made their way to a secluded blacksmith shop, away from the main street of the capital city.

"We arrived." The pinkette said as she moved toward a store with a bronze sign. The 'magic' that his partner used had taken away most of the physical discomfort she suffered a few hours ago.

Upon entering, both looked at the walls and shelves full of weapons without organization. A man in his fifties in a brown seller's suit and a rat's face stood behind the counter, smoking a pipe. It was enough for the seller to see Louise's five-pointed star to know who she was.

"My Noble Lady, all my products are real and reasonably priced! There is nothing criminal here!"

"I come to buy a weapon." States Louise.

"Oh ... that's weird."

"Why?"

"Well, mages only use wands. Just as priests use sacred staves...you know what I mean."

"I won't be the bearer, it's for my partner." The pinkette introduces Madara.

"Oh, for your bodyguard.

"...I don't know much about weapons, so show me everything that's reasonable."

The seller retired to his warehouse animatedly. "Hehehe...I can raise prices as high as I want." That was barely a whisper, but for Madara it was clear as a shout of mockery.

"You shouldn't have said that." The Uchiha catches his partner's attention.

"I did something wrong?"

"Reveal weakness in the middle of negotiation is an open invitation for the others to take control of everything. You'll understand soon."

It was clear that his partner was naïve for trusting other people so easily. In the meantime, Madara scrutinized with his eyes for some decent weapon. (No Gunbai or sickle to use...)

The old man returned with a splendid five feet long sword. The handle was made to carry two hands and decorated profusely with jewelry. The blade reflected the light, which made it look exquisite. The whole piece was golden.

"This weapon was made for very strong men. Made of gold from Germany. "

"How much?" Louise asked.

"It's 300 écus."

"What!? That cannot be. You could buy a house with that price!"

"My lady, that is the price for a sword of this quality. On average, the other swords cost 100 écus."

It left Louise speechless. She looked at the floor with shame for her ignorance as for the little money she had. The 50 écus she gathered with effort wasn't even enough to buy a poor quality sword. The mage had promised Madara a bright future, but if she couldn't even provide him with a dignified weapon...it would expose her promise as 'empty words'.

Meanwhile, the Ninja watched the old man closely.

(This old decrepit insect...thinks we're idiots?) He turned to his partner to realize her obvious perplexed state. (Well, at least one of us is. So naïve...)

"Madara...I'm sorry...I...I can't..." The Vallière showed a face of deep frustration.

Without warning, the Uchiha took the salesman by the shirt collar.

"DO YOU MOCK ME?" He asked menacingly. "On the way I saw many commoners carrying swords like the ones your store has, none of them was accompanied by a noble."

Madara brought the old man to the other side of the counter.

"So there are only two options left:

1- This is a top-notch store: Which I doubt a lot since your weapons are crap. The sword you 'recommend' isn't made for combat. Gold is not a good material for a sword, so it would break at the first clash." He turned to look at the bright sword. "The only thing that serves is as a wall ornament."

He turned his sight to the merchant.

"2- You want to rip us off: You noticed a noblewoman who doesn't handle market prices and tried to take advantage of the situation."

"What!? He tried to fool me!?"

"W-wait, sir. I didn't want..."

Before he could start with his excuses, Madara began to suffocate the old man. Slowly he lifted him and placing with every second more force on his grip.

"I didn't want to, what? ..." The ninja scolded him.

"T...- this...is...a misund-"

The old man's face changed color. This could become the worst mistake of his life.

"I don't hear you...what are you trying to say?"

It would take a few seconds for him to desist from lying.

"...I...I'm...s-s-sorry...so...much..."

With that said, Madara released the old man who fell pantingly to the floor. Gradually he regained the color on his face.

"Lying to a noble will cost you dearly. Maybe not life, but this shop could be closed easily..." The Pinkette threatened him with anger.

"Haa...haa...haa...no...wait, please. I was a fool...to trying something so dirty..."

"Those are your last words? I will make you suffer before killing you..." The Uchiha replied.

"Hiee! Please forgive me! I was a fool!" The old man pleaded pathetically.

"Hahahahahaha! You deserve it! How fun it's to see you without your arrogant side, decrepit old man!" Said an unknown voice.

Madara and Louise are tense at the sudden appearance, but when they turn around, they see no one. The most surprised was the Uchiha. That a being could approach him so few feet away from him without being detected should be special.

"Who you are? Reveal yourself." Madara activated his **[Sharingan]** looking for the potential threat.

"Here! You don't see me !?"

Following the source, Madara reached a barrel where only rusty swords of very poor quality lay. Among them, there was one that seemed to possess its own magic, so he took its hilt. "It's you?"

"Of course it's me! You don't have eyes!?"

"Derf...can you endure not being a headache for today? Now isn't the best time." Said an afflicted merchant.

"He! It's a delight to see you in that pathetic state."

The talking object averages approximately 4.3 feet. It was remarkably battered and from the hilt to the tip had a thick layer of rust.

(Souls cannot only be used to create dolls, but objects can also be imbued with one.) The Shinobi took his time to examine the object. (But what purpose will it have to lock a soul into a sword? Did he seal himself?)

"Woah! A sword that speaks! It must be a sensitive weapon!" The surprised pink hair girl realized.

"Is it rare?"

"Quite. But even more is one that speaks…that's something I had never heard that could happen."

"Hmph. So, is a very special sword..."

"I am not just a sword! It's Lord Derflinger! Remember it, insignificant bodyguard!"

"...You know, you've disrespected me twice already." Madara responded with anger. As a result, the ninja's emotions transformed into a dense Chakra which didn't go unnoticed by anyone in the shop.

(What...what is this!?) Unknown energy flowed to the sword. At first, Derflinger found it pleasant, but with the seconds it became tremendously painful. It was like someone fed it, but after being satisfied forced it to eat forever...

'Luckily' for Derflinger, the negative effects brought by touch with the unknown user allowed him to survive since Madara planned how to destroy the insolent blade.

"Aaaaagh! Ugh...wah !...uaaaa...blurg...O-oi...agh...I'm sorry. I won't do it again, but please stop!"

(Interesting. This object can absorb Chakra...but in return it causes pain?)

"Hey!...eugh...did you hear me?"

"It's 'Lord Madara' for you." He didn't cease to direct his energy to the sword. He had to teach a lesson to the being who believed it was above him.

"Blrgfh! I understand...Lord Madara."

With that said, Madara stopped with the torture.

"I don't understand what he did to you, but who is the pathetic now? Ah, Derf?" Said the old man. (Even I felt he released something).

"Sh-shut up, old decrepit man!"

"It's enough. I will melt you once and for all..."

"That won't be necessary." The shinobi intervened. He turned to his partner. "I will take this sword."

"S-sure? I think we can take something better as compensation..." (I had never felt so much magic...)

"I'm sure." He turned at the old man. "It doesn't bother you we keep this weapon, right?"

"N-n-n-no, not at all. M-moreover, please just take it from here..."

"Perfect. Prepare a suitable scabbard." He ordered, to which the merchant quickly obeyed.

Meanwhile, Derflinger watched his new owner for a few seconds.

"Oi, partner..."

"You mean 'Lord Madara'." He released more chakra.

"Uagh...Lord Madara...if I could ask a question..."

"Go ahead."

There was a brief silence.

"Are you a god?"

"..."

(What?) Louise thought.

"Explain yourself."

"In thousands of years, I never felt a power like yours. I've met countless mages, the most powerful died millennia ago, but I would dare to say that you can defeat him...easily. And it's not just that...your energy. Besides that you have an absurd amount, it's different from everyone else's. You're not a mage, neither just a 'user', so-"

"Enough." Madara said in a deep voice. (It knows too much...and said it loud.)

At the counter, the pinkette and the seller listened carefully to their conversation. Derflinger didn't seem to joke with his assertions ...

"Madara, is there something important that you didn't tell me? You are not a mage?"

"It's a sword that speaks nonsense. Just look at it, do you think this thing is thousands of years old?" Madara asked as he approached the rusty blade towards Louise.

"...You're right. If there was an ancestral weapon like this, someone would have made a book about it. Also, such an important weapon wouldn't be careless in a second-hand barrel..." (He, a God? That's not possible, right?)

"Exactly. I take it because it can be useful. If it doesn't meet my expectations, I will make him go through hell before melting it."

"What!?" Derflinger yelled with fear.

"It's ready." The old man announced. A brown scabbard awaited for the sword.

"Welcome, Derflinger."

"Please don't melt me. Call me Derf, God Madara. "

"Hmph." (Whatever...)

The Shinobi sheathed the sword at his waist.

"As for you..."

"Y-yes Sir? Do you want anything else?" Replied the seller.

" **[** **Mangekyō Sharingan: Genjutsu** **]** "

The old man fell into a sudden trance.

"M-Madara?" Louise noticed what his partner did.

"That's for trying to scam us. Let's go."

They both left, leaving the seller watching the void. Trapped in a very painful nightmare from which he wouldn't leave until 16 hours later.

* * *

 **...**

* * *

 _ **Author's Notes:**_

First time I publish in less than a month. It took me 15 days to reveal this chapter. I hope to continue with this rhythm, although the ideal is to publish once a week.

 **GunBlade2019:** Thank you very much. I plan to continue until the end of this story.

 **REiNozomi:** Sorry for the short chapter, but that way I can publish more often.

 **GrumpyGrue:** You are truly a troll. I can't argue against you.

 **Aaron Leach:** Thank you very much.

 **The Rupture:** Thanks.

 **Mathew5641:** Many things will change regarding the original ZNT novel. I am eager to write them.

 **REQUIEMCROSS:** I hope that the explanations in this chapter have been enough to undo the inconsistencies that existed.

 **. .wife** : I'm sorry for reading that. It is what it is.

Thank you very much to the: 305 Followers, 257 Favorites and 71 Reviews.

I will see you the next episode!


	11. C9: The Shinobi Hunter

**Chapter 9:** **The Shinobi Hunter**

 ** _-Part 1: Tristania, Capital City of Tristain-_**

Louise and Madara left the gun shop while shadows watched at them from a dark corner. A Blue Rhine Dragon and two girls were lurking around.

"They are out, it's our chance to find out what they get!"

Tabitha just nodded without taking her eyes off the book, as usual.

Quickly, Kirche enters the store, followed by the bluenette and her dragon.

"Excuse meee~ Handsome man, would you be so kind as to answer a couple of questions?" The redhead said in a seductive voice.

The store manager seemed completely hypnotized by her.

"Uhm, If you see me in that way...you'll make me blush..." She tried to look embarrassed.

"..."

"...Wait a second."

The Zerbst approaches the manager and waves her hands repeatedly. She even tapped him on the cheeks, but he still didn't react. She chose to feel his pulse-taking his wrist.

"This...this is..."

Kirche pulls out her wand and presses it against the palm of her left hand. With a "Click" sound, black writings appear throughout the woman's body.

"Your seal. Why?" Tabitha asks.

"Someone trapped him on a Genjutsu."

"!?" Tabitha loses her impassive face for a few moments. "But...it means..."

"It is. That man, Madara, is a Shinobi." The redhead takes the old man's hands. "I will try to get him out of the illusion. Tabitha, wait outside. I'll see you in Tristania Square in a few minutes. "

"Sure?"

"It's safer to do this alone, just in case."

"Nn. See you." Without further delay, Tabitha leaves the store.

"Let's work..." Kirche focuses her CHAKRA. A few minutes passed, but the state of the man hadn't improved.

"It's not good..." She muttered. "Even if I intervene against the invasive chakra, I can't get him out of the genjutsu. It's as if it regenerates himself, turning this man into the illusion again." The redhead put a hurt face. "Just like with Tabitha's mother..."

Kirche shook her head. (No, it's not the time to think about that. I should try something else...maybe I can-)

Someone knocks the store door down without warning. An impatient Madara Uchiha enters the store as if he were making a robbery.

The Uchiha inspects the room, finding the poor devil who left suffering in the exact same position as before.

"..."

He set out to inspect the old man more closely. Like Kirche, he took his pulse.

(Odd...I swear I felt a chakra in this exact position.) The ninja left the store without more inspection.

Under the counter, Kirche had held her breath to not be caught.

With the seals activated, which made the marks on her body disappear, she waited a few seconds to exhale heavily. Kirche left her hiding place while looking at the exit, whose door had been torn off.

"That man...felt my Chakra...he is the tracker type." Kirche mutters. "If it wasn't for my Chakra and Willpower seals...he..."

Without noticing herself, Kirche was panting as she imagines what kind of "interrogation" Madara would have done with her.

Her hands moved 'suggestively' around her body. (I like this game ... how long will it take you to realize it? And more important...What will you do to me when you do it?)

* * *

 **...**

* * *

 _ **-Part 2:**_ _**Courtyards of the Magic Academy** **-**_

Night.

Madara had finished sharpening his most recent acquisition, Derflinger, near a lion-headed fountain. After tearing off the rust that enveloped the sword, he sharpened it and now he was about to oil it so it would return to its former glory.

A rusty weapon was an unworthy object to carry by any Uchiha.

Madara wets a towel with grease and rubbed it over Derflinger's blade.

(This brings me back memories...) The ninja remembered the times where he and Hashirama dominated the battlefield. At that time, one of his favorite hobbies was weapon maintenance.

"This feels good! Thank you for returning me to this state, God Madara." Derflinger spoke happily. "...Oh...yes...right there...keep pushing..." He changed his tone as if they were doing something indecent.

Obviously, that wasn't funny to the Shinobi.

"One more moan and I will make you suffer all night..." Threatened a disgusted Madara.

"Kgmmmh!" The sword held his voice. He definitely didn't want to go through that dying experience again.

As the minutes passed, the new Derflinger looked as if it had just left the smithy. To prove his work, the shinobi swung the sword quickly, cutting the grass several feet from him. Of course, the runes on his left hand shone with each swing.

"As expected, you can even suppress the runes at your will. Usually, users automatically activate their power by touching a weapon. But that explains why I couldn't discover your identity."

"Hmph, it's an uncomplicated power to understand." Madara replied as he watched the glow on his hand fade despite continuing to carry the sword. "With the right will anyone could suppress these Runes. But let's put that aside. Now I need you to answer some questions."

Both asked each other questions.

"In short: You are a weapon created by Brimir's partner, the first Gandalfr. For reasons you don't remember, they forgot you and have lived the last 6000 years with different bearers. It seems that I am the second Gandalfr you meet, though." Madara summarized.

"Exactly. And you belong to the nobility of a distant kingdom...YES, LIKE HELL NO! I'm sorry God, but I'm not stupid. You are far from being a noble...or human. Really, Who and what are you?"

"... You don't need to know that. Also, I forbid you to call me 'God' or spread my true nature in front of people. I don't think you need to know what will happen to you otherwise, should I?" The Ninja threatened.

"Oh, come on...what a killjoy you are, huh?." The sword snorted.

The appearance of a known figure interrupted their conversation.

"Good evening, Sir Madara."

"Greetings, Siesta."

The maid carried clothes in a vessel. The Uchiha realized that she was coming to wash the clothes in the fountain near him.

"What are you doing on this cold night?" Asks the native of Tarbes as she looked at the whetstone, grease, cloths and other chemicals near the fountain.

"I did a little maintenance. This is my most recent acquisition." The Uchiha responds by showing his sword.

"Oh." The maid showed her open interest in the weapon. "If it doesn't bother you, would allow me to test it?"

"...Yes, why not. _Don't talk_." He whispers to Derflinger as he delivers the same.

The maid lowered the vessel and waved the sword in different poses.

(That Kenjutsu...)

"It's a good sword, though for my height it's too big..." Siesta said with a serious tone.

"I think the same. Someone trained you with swords?"

"My grandfather a little. He told me that the members of our clan dominated many fighting styles, one of them was with swords. "

"Clan? Which clan?" Madara pretended to be intrigued.

"I…I can't say it. My grandfather forbade us to spread the name of our Clan. I think it was to protect us and not end up like his father..." Siesta replied, returning the sword with a sad mood.

"I see. He is a wise man."

"I know."

Siesta washed the clothes diligently for a few minutes.

"...Sir Madara."

"Mmh?" He meditated in the Lotus position. Beside him lay an unusually silent, or rather silenced by the force, Derflinger.

"...Thank you so much." She bowed to the shinobi.

"...Why is that?" Madara shifted his gaze at her.

"For coming to our kitchen. Share your stories, desires, and knowledge." She said in a tone of deep respect. "You have the strength to do what your will wants and not abuse it. That has inspired us all, especially me. Now I feel I can push myself three times if I try. I also want to apologize. I didn't thank you when you fought on my behalf." Siesta lowered her head again.

('Not abuse it', huh? If you only knew...) "There is nothing to thank or forgive. If you help me, you will receive help from me. There is no more, no less."

"I knew you will say something like that." The maid said with a chuckle.

The Uchiha didn't understand what was funny about his response, but he didn't think she was mocking him.

"Thank you so much." She bowed again.

Before he could counter-argue again, Siesta quickly left with the vessel of washed clothes.

(This is bad. She spoke to me as if we would never see each other again. No matter what, I need a talk with that old man. He must have the answers I'm looking for...Hm?)

Madara felt a presence that wandered inside the academy. The way of moving from this stranger implied that he used stealth skills. Why would someone wander at night while trying to go unnoticed? At least you were a thief...

(This could be interesting...) In a blink, the Uchiha disappeared.

* * *

 **...**

* * *

 _ **-Part 3: Main Tower of the Magic Academy-**_

Rea de Longueville walked delicately in the middle of the night.

The Black Mage Hood she was wearing completely enveloped her body. Beyond that, the only thing that stood out was the long green hair that fluttered in the opposite direction as it passed.

Longueville was looking for the Treasure Room on the floor below the principal's office. She went downstairs and found a huge iron door. The entrance to the room was heavily secured with bolts and a giant padlock.

It's logical to secure this site since there were the most powerful and mysterious artifacts that can date even before the Academy was built.

After the secretary carefully examined the surroundings, with her earth magic she pulled her wand from her pocket.

Silently, she executed several spells toward the huge doors.

"Tsk. They secure it with Square-Class Magic." She muttered in disgust.

It was clear that the mages didn't spare effort to protect the Treasure Room.

(I can't do this silently. According to Colbert, only a physical force could tear down the walls of the room. But doing that would lead me to get everyone's attention...which would be terrible.) Longueville thought with the image of Madara and Osmond in her mind.

Before becoming a thief, Longueville had lived as a noble in the country of Albion. Thanks to her incredible ability to read people, she could distinguish between Amateur Mages and True Grand Masters. The few times she saw the Uchiha, Longueville noticed the movements of a warmonger. As if the man was the perfect combination between mage and knight.

That's why she had consulted with Professor Colbert about the Treasure Room without the unsuspecting fire mage realizing her purposes.

(I can summon a giant golem and try to forcefully charge, but if I get involved with the professors, and that perverted old man...no, that's completely out.) Facing the entire academy on its own was an unwise move. Her earth magic could be powerful, but not invincible.

(There's no choice...I will wait a little longer. I need to act when the opportunity comes.) With a sigh of resignation, Longueville returns to the upper floor followed closely by crimson eyes.

* * *

 **...**

* * *

 _ **-Part 4: Classroom-**_

The next day...

Madara, Louise, and the classmates were taking lessons with Professor Kaita, an expert wind mage.

In the lesson time, the classroom door opens and nervously Colbert entered.

"Colbert?! But what-" Kaita expressed in a tone of disgust.

"S-sorry. I apologize for the interruption." Colbert lowered his head briefly at the wind mage.

"I haven't finished the lesson yet..."

"We cancel lessons today." The fire serpent announced to the students, who responded with screams of joy. "I have another announcement to make." He interrupted again.

"Today is the birthday of our Founder Brimir, so his majesty's daughter, Princess Henrietta, will visit us on her way back from Germania." Whispers filled the room. "Our staff will be busy with arrangements, and therefore, lessons are canceled. I want everyone to prepare. Dress formally and meet at the main entrance as soon as possible." The students responded affirmatively in unison.

* * *

 **...**

* * *

 _ **-Part 5: Academy entrance-**_

Afternoon.

Guiche de Gramont wandered through an already deserted entrance of the Magic Academy.

Two hours ago, all the students had gathered to receive the Flower of Tristain, Princess Henrietta. The blonde showed a look of regret for having missed such an important and rare event.

(Maybe I should have left the reading for later...) He thought as the book he was holding was pressed against his chest. (What a waste...)

The last days after the duel against Madara, Guiche had refused to leave his room. He refused to eat, go to lessons, or simply interact with someone outside his room. The mages could heal his wounds ... but as for the psychological part...

"Haa..haa..haa." Without realizing it, he had started to hyperventilate. (I still feel insecure on the outside...)

The only thing that got him out of his ostracism was the little he heard about the Princess's visit. Unfortunately, he had come too late.

"It can't be helped..." He murmured in a defeated tone. "Back to my reading..."

For the public, they could classify the book to which the blond clung as 'Dirty'. The girls would throw that tome in the trash with disgust. But for Guiche, it had been the only window to forget his so terrible experience against the Crimson-eyed familiar.

"I WAS LOOKING FOR YOU."

Those words paralyzed Guiche. A black-haired man obstructed the blond walked.

(When? How?! Just a second ago I was completely alone!)

"Enjoying the weather, child?" Madara spoke sarcastically. "It doesn't matter, I come to collect the debt you have with me..."

"D-d-de...debt?" Guiche strained to reply. He was absolutely terrified because the source of his trauma was right in front of him.

"That's right." The Uchiha's eyes turned crimson with a strange pattern drawn on them. "I want my payment. NOW."

* * *

 **...**

* * *

 _ **-Part 6:**_ ** _Count Mott's residence_** _ **-**_

Evening.

It wasn't a good day for Siesta.

The day before, Count Mott requested the maid to be transferred at Mott's residence. By 'transferred' it meant to become one of the Count's concubines since that was the usual practice in this case.

The native of Tarbes had no opinion on this. She must obey or be condemned as a criminal that disobeyed a royal decree.

After her arrival at the Count's residence in the morning, everything had been normal. She met the other maids, worked cleaning the mansion, and getting acquainted with the site. Thus until lunchtime.

After finishing her meal, Siesta felt strangely weak. As if someone had put drugs on her food. It wouldn't take much more than a couple of minutes for her consciousness to completely fade.

When Siesta woke up, she realized that the place was lacking light. Even if she was just waking up, it wasn't ordinary to see nothing. When trying to move, the maid couldn't make wide movements...something caught her hands and feet. A strong smell of death and putrefaction filled her olfactory sense.

A door opens, and it projects the silhouette of a man in an elegant suit.

"You finally wake up." Said a cold voice. The man slowly approached Siesta.

The maid finally had light. A quick glance at her limbs was enough to understand that someone chained her before. She was in a small cell with little more than straw to tread on.

"C-Count? W-what happens? Why am I-" Siesta's question was interrupted by a slap.

"Silence, scum." Mott said in anger. "And to think such a beautiful woman would be a heretic. But I guess you can't judge people just by their appearance..."

"M-me? Heretic?"

"You don't need to pretend before me, little Siesta. We have done an investigation of your situation. You are a shinobi, right?"

Siesta isn't scared, but things weren't going well. The slightest mistake or sign could mean not only her death...

"Shi-no-bi? My lord, I don't understand what you're talking abou-" Mott cuts her off with another slap.

"Don't play with me, you little trash. Anyway, it would be a shame to get rid of you so quickly. I will make you suffer slowly...at least until I bring your brothers here..." The count said sadistically.

"EH?" That was what she wanted to avoid.

Mott went to a furnace a few feet from the maid, took out his sword and placed it right in the center of the fire. "This should be a good start." He withdrew the sword which was red hot. "Now you will answer about your origins...little witch."

* * *

 **...**

* * *

 ** _-Part 7: Louise's room-_**

Night.

"You must be joking..." Madara speaks with disgust.

Louise was in deep trouble.

Though it had been a pleasant day for the pinkette, since she saw her precious Princess up close, it didn't end without unpleasant surprises.

After the Princess briefly greeted the students, she retired to her guest quarters at the Magic Academy. Immediately after that, Madara dragged her into a new torture session. It seemed, from Madara's perspective, that her highness' visit wasn't enough of an excuse to skip daily training.

What's more, instead he made her suffer longer than the day before. Today, she didn't stop casting spells one after another without rest.

A peculiarity situation was that Guiche, the blond noble with whom Madara had swept the floor, found himself at her side imitating the same spells that she did -at least the ones she tried since all the results were explosions-

At first, she didn't understand why someone like Guiche would help her without reason. But a closer look at his eyes gave her the clue she needed.

The blonde was completely hypnotized. And like a puppet, he followed the Uchiha's directions to the letter.

"Is necessary to force him to do this? I mean...I thought you had already settled grudges with him..." Louise said sadly. She wasn't the type to use people against their will.

"It's absolutely necessary. Also, I refrained from killing him back then. With this, I will overlook his past transgressions." Madara replied as if he was saying something obvious.

Ending the torture session, Louise meandered toward her room. The mental fatigue from using so much magic had left her with serious dizziness. Beside her, Madara walked without caring about the little girl's condition.

"Miss Vallière!"

Louise turned tiredly. "Professor Colbert..."

"Finally I find you!" The bald man smiles at her. "Professors told me you left right after the students greeted the princess, is there something wrong?"

"N-no, not at all. I just had some stuff to do." (Like being forced to chant spells until dusk...what kind of excuse is that?) She thought in exasperation.

"I see." The Fire Serpent nodded. He gave Madara a strange look before greeting him. "Good evening to you, sir..."

"Madara." The Uchiha said by noting that he had never introduced himself before any professor. He vaguely remembered that this was the man who had confirmed his power as Gandalfr. It wasn't as if he cared who this mage was. As long as the noble kept his mouth shut on who and what Madara was, this man is little or no concern.

"Madara. It's a pleasure to meet you. I am Jan 'Jean' Colbert. A professor who teaches Fire Magic." Colbert bowed slightly. "I hope you enjoy your life at the Academy and can assist Miss Vallière when the times come."

(Assist her, like a 'Familiar'? Hmph! I'm not a damn weakly summon. Anyway, it's not worth making an incident for this...) "I'll do what I can." He replied flatly.

The professor nodded. "Miss Vallière, I must give you news." He turned his gaze at the pinkette. "Tomorrow morning, all students will give a talent show with their familiars. The one who introduces the most impressive and talented familiar will be granted the recognition of the Princess herself. Of course, she and the Headmaster will be spectators, and they will decide who is the winner. I encourage you to rest and think carefully about your presentation. It wouldn't be funny if you had...problems in front of the two biggest figures in Halkeginia."

It was then that Louise's mind stopped working.

This is bad. The familiar's presentation was like a game show where the familiar and master must impress the public.

Right now, they were both in Louise's room. Facing each other having a serious conversation on the subject. Derflinger was there too, silently at Madara's waist.

When Louise informed him of the act, Madara imagined himself carrying out many shameful acts, such as displaying Taijutsu or Ninjutsu as if they were tools made to impress children.

"I'm not a circus animal. I refuse to take part in such event." Obviously, that would be his answer.

If the shinobi didn't participate, they could take it as an insult to Henrietta herself. The pinkette might try to convince them it's an unfit action because Madara is the royalty from a distant kingdom. But that could be seen as an unsubstantiated excuse. It was hard enough convincing people that a 'commoner' became her familiar...

Madara shifted his gaze at the door.

*Knock Knock

(Huh? Who will be at this hour?) Louise thought. The little mage carefully opens the door.

Standing there was a girl. Completely covered by a black veil.

"...Wait...you are...?!" Louise was in shock as the mystery girl gestured with her finger to lower her voice.

"It's been a long time, Vallière." She removed her veil.

Louise immediately knelt. "Your Highness! Coming to a humble place like this..." The pinkette spoke with the utmost respect.

"Louise! Please stop acting so formally. We are friends, don't we?" Speaks the Princess.

"I'm not worthy of such kind words, Your Highness. I just was lucky to be his playmate as a child."

"Oh, please. Just stop it."

While both shared a bit about their past, Madara took the time to closely inspect the woman in question. In a non-perverted way of course...

"...Oh, right, Princess..." Louise waved her hand, thus introducing her partner. "He is..."

"Oh, I'm so sorry!"

"Eh!? W-why?"

"For bothering both. He is your lover, isn't he?" Henrietta innocently assumed.

"N-no! I-i-it's not! " The pinkette stuttered as he flushed red with embarrassment. "T-to the public, he is my familiar. But to me, he is my most trusted p-p-partner."

"Familiar? Partner?" The Princess examined the man who remained with impassive gaze and his arms crossed. "But isn't he a human being..." "!" Henrietta, for some reason, was startled.

"He is. I know it sounds crazy, but he is genuinely a member of royalty from a far kingdom." Louise continued with the presentation without realizing the change in Henrietta. "Princess, I present you to Madara Uchiha." He gestured toward her partner.

"Impossible." Madara mutters in bewilderment as his impassive gaze broke. Ignoring everything else, his crimson gaze focused on the Halkeginia's Flower.

"..." Henrietta remained expressionless as she studied the black-haired man.

"Princess, is something wrong?" Finally, Louise noticed the sudden change.

"No, nothing happens." The young woman regained her slight smile. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Mister Madara Uchiha. I'm Princess Henrietta Ana Estuardo." She bows towards the Uchiha.

(It's not a **[Henge no Jutsu]** or a Genjutsu.) The Uchiha clenches his teeth. (And it's too much coincidence...)

"Madara?" Louise returns him to reality.

The Shinobi pretended to regain his composure. "Nice to meet you, I am Madara Uchiha. Have you ever heard that name?"

"I had never heard of the Uchiha nobles. I'm sorry if this offends you." The princess bows again.

(She is not lying...) "It's not a problem. Most people don't know me." The ninja turns to Louise. "I will take a walk. See you tomorrow."

Before they could respond back, he left the room.

"He seems to be in a bad mood. I'm sorry if his attitude seemed a bit rough." Louise lowered her head.

"Don't worry. It's not a problem at all." Henrietta replied with a reassuring smile. "Has he tried to do something with you?

"Eh? What do you mean, Princess?"

"I heard rumors that he is some...dangerous."

(The fight against Guiche must have reached her ears...) "Don't worry." Louise smiled. "I can assure you that Madara would never raise his hand unless someone seriously offends him."

"I didn't mean that ... but it's fine." Henrietta nodded. "Still, I come to warn you. Please, be careful. You never know when one of THAT MAGES may attack the Academy..."

She alluded to the three most wanted criminals in all Halkeginia.

"Has anything been known about those Traitors?" The pinkette asked angrily. It was obvious to everyone that those three were mages betrayed their kingdoms to become criminals. It's unknown which ones because they lacked information, though.

"Not quite. Fouquet and the Peeper have stopped making their appearances. As for the Kidnapper..." The princess's gaze filled with concern. "Louise, you must watch your back. You never know when this mage can even try to take you."

"B-but I thought the Kidnapper is only looking for commoners!"

"That's the great part of the incidents. Reports have come to me of low-ranking nobles disappearing...few, but most nobles are still more scared of Fouquet." The Princess dejectedly sighed. "What nonsense...worrying more about their treasures than people's lives..."

"Thank you very much for your wise advice." Louise lowered her head respectfully.

"You're welcome. The coolness with you take this situation surprises me, though..."

"That's because I have Madara with me!" Louise smiled, showing her teeth slightly. "I have nothing to fear!"

"Mmm. He must be very strong. I would love to hear more about him... "

"It's a long story! Please have a seat, Princess." Louise respectfully showed towards the bed. She and Henrietta talked closely to each other. "It all started on the Familiar Summoning Day..."

For the time being, Louise completely forgot about the Familiar Presentation.

Neither of them suspected that the Shinobi was listening carefully to their conversation from the other side of the door.

* * *

 **...**

* * *

 _ **-Part 8: Tristain forests-**_

Midnight.

Madara ran at breakneck speed in the shadow of the Tristain woods.

"God Madara, where are we going?" Derflinger asks.

"I'm getting the maid."

During the morning, the ninja asked about Siesta. Chef Marteau confirmed that the maid was **suddenly transferred** to join Count Mott's maids.

"Oh, you mean the woman who held me? Is she important?"

"That's right. Siesta is a key player in my plans, and I suspect she is in danger."

"In danger? Why? I didn't see she was a criminal or anything."

"On this continent, people of my... **type** are considered heretics. Coincidentally, that maid was forced to change of job. Coincidentally, there is someone hunting people. And coincidentally, that maid shares the same origins that me... "

It could all be a simple coincidence, though. But it was better to be paranoid than to regret losing an important puppe- ally.

"Heh, it means we are going to fight, right? This will be the return of my retirement!" The sword laughed enthusiastically.

As Derflinger keep talking, the Uchiha ignored him and focus his senses on another matter. Princess Henrietta's face returned to his mind.

(That girl...looks exactly like **Uchiha Aika**! But there is no trace of Chakra on her. Who the hell is she? Are they two related or is it just a coincidence?)

After crossing miles away, the spiky-haired man reached just in front of the Count's residence.

(I'll leave that for later ...) The Uchiha's gaze turned into a predator's. (Luckily, the **[Juin Jutsu]** let me know the exact location of that woman.)

* * *

 **...**

* * *

 _ **-Part 9:**_ ** _Count Mott's residence_** _ **-**_

The Count was comfortably drinking wine in his chair. Beside him, several maids were ready to serve him **whatever** he wanted.

Suddenly, a butler burst into the room.

"What's going on?" Mott asked with a frown.

"Master, we have an intruder."

"Take care of him. I had enough fun for today." Said as he briefly recalled his time alone with Siesta.

A loud crash echoed through the mansion. The wine that the noble was holding spilled lightly onto his hand.

"Forget what I said." Mott shook his hand to remove the wine. "I will personally take care of this."

The noble pulled out his wand and headed for the entrance on the first floor. There he encountered a man in a mage hood and crimson eyes surrounded by the bodies of his fallen guards.

"Who the hell are you?" Mott asked scornfully.

"Are you Count Mott?" Asked the stranger.

"And what business do you have with me?"

"I demand that you return the maid who responds to Siesta. Do it, and you will live to see a new day..." The hooded man threatened. "Refuse it...and I will crush you like a bug."

"Insolent commoner!" Mott yelled with hatred. "I won't give you to that heretic. And you will die here!"

The Count waved his cloak gracefully. "My runic name is Elegant Vortex!" Mott started a chant, while Madara coolly looked at him. " _{Water around me, become the rain that ends the life of my enemy}_ **[Arrows of water]**!"

The water from several vases was gathered and took the form of arrows that surrounded Madara. The Uchiha dodged every projectile launched at him thanks to the help of his **[Sharingan]**.

"Boring..." The shinobi muttered with disappointment. "I don't have time to play with you. I'll get this over with-"

"Wait!" Derflinger caught his attention in the middle of the arrows' rain. "Use me! I don't want to come back feeling useless!" The ancient sword pleaded.

(I must test its usefulness anyway.) "Hmph...as you like." Madara said as he unsheathed Derflinger.

(Kgh ... this guy dodged everything!) The Count growled internally. "You won't get away from this!"

The noble raises his wand towards Madara. "{Waves, wrap my enemy and drag him into the depths...}"

"Hope the next spell you take it seriously..." The Uchiha spoke with mockery.

"Take my special move! **[Giant Vortex]**!"

Ambient humidity rose and amplified to become large amounts of water. The water gathered in a vortex shape. Mott directed it towards the shinobi intending to drag him.

Madara activated the runes on his left hand intending to resist the spell.

To his surprise, Derflinger contacted first the water. The sword absorbed the spell little by little.

(...I had my suspicions...someone made this item intending to be held by a Gandalfr.) The Uchiha analyzed. (It uses the **[Gakido]** to absorb spells. Any mage who fights against the wielder of this sword would become a peasant. This is surely why Gandalfr was considered unbeatable in battle.)

Seconds passed, and Derflinger had finally caught up all the water vortex.

Madara felt his physical abilities increase after the spell.

"Huff~ That was refreshing..." The sword snorted. "Oops...I should tell you about my ability..."

"Next time I won't let it pass without punishment." Madara smiles slightly. (It transforms spells into cellular energy. Anyone who fights with this weapon would become tireless. It's definitely useful.)

"O-of course. It's not happening again..."

"What the hell just..." The surprised Count speaks. "What are you!?"

In a blink, Madara swung his sword several times, making biting winds that smashed Mott's wand to a thousand pieces. With no relaxation, the Shinobi lunged toward the taciturn nobleman, slamming Mott's nape against the wall while holding his neck.

"Kgha!" The Count groaned in pain.

"Now that you've calmed down..." Madara's eyes shifted to the pattern of the Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan. "I have questions for you. Painful questions..."

* * *

 **...**

* * *

 _ **-Part 10:** **Tristain forests** **-**_

A strong blow in the face was what welcomed Siesta to the real world.

She had been knocked out for a couple of hours after the Count's painful torture sessions. Now she kept the burned and cut maid's clothes as evidence of that event.

What most surprised the native of Tarbes is that, for some reason, the strong pain from burns had diminished considerably.

When Siesta opened her eyes, all she could see was a pointy black mane.

"You took your time to wake up." Said a well-known voice.

"Sir...Madara?"

Madara carried Siesta on his back as he moved from tree to tree.

"What...happened?"

"That's something you should already know."

It took a few seconds for the maid to figure out her situation.

"It's true...the Count...knew about my origins. He wanted to make me suffer…" She spoke in a low voice. "And then...my brothers! He wants to hurt my brothers! Sir Madara, I need-!"

"Keep your voice down, woman." The Uchiha ordered dryly. "I already took care of that Count. You will never hear anything from him again."

(He...took care?) "How?...why?"

"Don't get the wrong idea. This is nothing more than an 'exchange of favors'." Madara cleared his voice. "Today, you have acquired a great debt to me. But one day, I will make you repay that debt. There is no more, nor less."

His intentions towards the maid were to use her to his advantage. Though that might make him look like a shameless man to a troubled damsel, Siesta was grateful.

She knew that Madara wasn't a knight in shining armor who placed himself in danger only by his sense of chivalry. No, he was calculating, proud, strong, and merciless.

But still, she was experiencing something strange inside. A feeling of relief and security overwhelm her.

"Hehe..hehe hehe." Siesta chuckled.

"What's so funny?"

"It's always the same with you. I am happy about it."

The Shinobi stared at Siesta for a few seconds, but his response was only a "Hmph." before turning his sight forward.

It had been a long day, but Siesta can finally fall asleep peacefully until she returns home.

* * *

 **...**

* * *

 _ **Author's Notes:**_

This chapter was hell to do. I think I checked and changed it about 25 times, without exaggeration. Obviously this doesn't excuse me for my long hiatus. But at least I hope you all enjoyed this chapter.

What have I been doing all this time? Well, not much. Just I felt insecure about keep going with this Fic. Many have let me know that I lack grammar, which I appreciate. But at the same time, it embarrassed me to realize my mistakes. I felt I was unworthy to keep writing this crossover. I know this has a good plot, but if I can't express it in the best way... it's no different from a shit fic.

Anyway, I am going to take advantage of the quarantine to finish as many chapters as possible.

 **GrumpyGrue:** I don't get half of your review XD. But thanks for the comment.

 **Guest:** I'm sorry that it was too short the chapter.

 **Black night sun:** Yes, and many people will try too.

 **Mathew5641:** I'm really happy that you enjoyed the chapter. I have a lot of things prepared for Madara. Hope I see you in the next chapters!

 **Guest chapter 8. Nov 20, 2019:** Just kill Eleonore with no more? I can't do that. You need to read what is Ninshū.

 **Guest chapter 10. Nov 20, 2019:** Am I boring you? Sorry, but it is what it is.

 **Guest chapter 4. Nov 22, 2019:** It wasn't much effort to make him look like an idiot. Madara Uchiha, the big boss of Naruto was tricked like a child! That's pathetic!

 **RunOnSentences:** It has a good explanation, but many chapters are missing to make it known.

Thank you very much to the: 343 Followers, 291 Favorites and 79 Reviews.


End file.
